The Rise Of A New Moon
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: This is a story about Bella Swan and her lover. Jacob and Bella were best friends until one day he doesn't pick up the phone. Charlie is all Bella's got left, well that's what she thinks. Bella' life is changing and its changing fast. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

The Rise Of A New Moon

Chapter 1

Summary: This is a story about Bella Swan and her lover. Jacob and Bella were best friends until one day he doesn't pick up the phone. Charlie is all Bella's got left, well that's what she thinks. Bella' life is changing and its changing fast.

Keep in mind that all the imprints are different to the Twilight books. I'm using characters from the book and the advents that happen. Bella doesn't know about Vampires or Werewolves. Leah is not a werewolf. Charlie is Renee's brother in the story.

...

Today was like any other day. I woke up, dressed for school. Tripped down the stairs on my way to the kitchen. Grabbed a nut and fruit bar, ate it while driving to school because I was late and over slept again.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I saw my friends walking to class, Angela stayed at the school gates waiting for me. I found a parking spot at the end. Jumping out and grabbing my school bag, I almost tripped over my own feet running towards Angela. Angela went to open her mouth to speak. But I held my hands out in surrender.

"I know, I know. Late again. Thanks for waiting Ang." Angela and I walked as fast as we could to our math class. We were lucky enough to get there before the teacher did. The only seats lift were the ones in the back row, Angela and I sat in them. The teacher walked in and started class. I saw Mike Newton turn around in his chair, he give me a smile and a small wave. I politely gave one back. Not that I was interested in him.

I'm new in Forks, been here for 3 days and every guy at Forks high school thinks it's cool to try and go out with me. Let's just say that none of them have worked. I'm still single. The guys have seemed too given up except for Mike Newton. I've only got one guy friend and that's Jacob Black, Haven't seen him in 3 years but his still my best friend.

I'm Living with my Uncle Charlie, we have a good relationship but his not sure how to handle a 17 year old girl. I told him not to worry and I could take care of myself.

The reason I'm living with Uncle Charlie is my Mum 'Renee' died when I was 14 years old. She was in a car crush and didn't survive. Four years I lived with my step father, His an alright guy but can't trust him. He smokes pot and drinks all the time. It only started when my mother died. So because of that I moved to Uncle Charlies, the only blood family I have left. I don't know my real father, mum never talked about him. Charlie knows who my real father is but promised my mother not to tell me until he really had to. And as Chef Police of La Push, he sticks to his promises. So yeah, I live in cold Fork instead of hot Arizona.

"Isabella Swan, What is 150 + 65?" I got snapped out of my thoughts by the math teacher standing in front of me.

"Um... that's 215, Sir." It was a simple question, but the teachers way of getting our attention.

"Correct pay attention in Class Miss Swan." The teacher continue with his lesson. I still haven't learnt the teachers' names yet.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. It was last class now.

Seconds til freedom and minutes away from the weekend. I was drawing on my science book when the school bell went. Closing my book and packing my bag, while the teacher spoke to us.

"Now class, don't forget to read the section from page 98-132 and do all the questions for the weekend." Great, there goes my free weekend.

I walked out of math into the busy school corridor, everyone was rushing around to start their weekend. On my right I saw Angela walking towards me.

"Hey Ang, what you got planned for the weekend?"

"Hey Bells got a ton of English homework. I swear the teachers think we have nothing better to do. But I'm also going to hanging out with Eric on Sunday. Did you want to join us?" Eric Yorkie is Angela's boyfriend. They have been together before I even moved to forks.

"No thanks, I'm sure you and Eric would like time alone." Angela blushed at my comment. I knew she wanted some alone time, Ang was just being nice. "Anyway I'm not really up for watching a live porn movie."

"BELLA!" I knew that would get a reaction from her.

"I'm joking. I know you guys haven't done the birds and the bees, _yet_." Angela blushed and slapped my arm. She cleared her throat, changing the subject.

"So...Do you have anything planned?"

"Yeah I had lots planned, until I got science homework." We arrived at our lockers, Ang was 4 lockers away from me and most the corridor was empty so we didn't need to yell.

"Isn't that how it always works. You think of having a free weekend and then at the last minute you get homework. it all goes at out the window."

"Your right about that Ang. I wish it would be different." No homework on weekends, that would be the life.

We grabbed our school bags and headed out to the parking lot, where my red Chevy truck was parked. Eric was leaning on his car waiting for Ang. I waved to Eric and yelled.

"See ya Eric, Have a fun weekend." Eric did the same back and before I knew it, I was driving home. Parking outside the house, the Police cruiser was parked outside. Meaning Charlie was home.

I grabbed my school bag from the truck and headed inside. I could hear the TV buzzing, Charlie was hitting it, the TV had a black screen. I don't think he realized I was home because he was swearing.

"Hey Charlie, What's wrong with the TV?" Charlie jumped from the sound of my voice. Yep, he didn't know I was here.

"The dam TV isn't working and the big game of baseball was meant to be on tonight." Charlie hit the TV again. I left Charlie and his broken TV down stairs, and went for a shower. I don't know why but I always smelt bad and have to shower twice a day, it happened ever since I got this stupid flu.

After refreshing myself and putting new clothes on, I headed to the kitchen. I finished coming down the stairs when Charlie got off the phone. I cooked every night so I was hoping cooking something nice might help his bad mood.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" I opened the fridge, waiting for a reply. When I didn't get one, I turned around to find Charlie scratching his head. "Charlie?"

"Well Bells, I really don't want to miss the final game of the season. So I called up Billy Black. Where going over there for dinner." What? No way. Jacob lives there and he'll have his friends there, I don't want to see them. Why couldn't I just stay here?

"Charlie can I stay here? I'll cook something for myself" I was begging him.

"Sorry Bella, We're all having a BQQ with everyone and that includes you." Everyone?

"Who's everyone?" I'm not sure that I wanted the answer.

"Jacob, Billy, The Clearwater family and some of Jake's friends." Oh Great. All the people I don't want to see.

"The BQQ's at seven, you have a few hours til then. But we'll leave here at 6.30."

"Yes, Charlie." I slammed the fridge door close and walked to my bedroom.

I was lying on my bed, trying to think of ways to get out of the situation. I came up empty every time. So I did my science homework. The time must have gone faster than I thought because Charlie was calling me down. I was half way though reading my science text book, so I grabbed my school bag and put it in. I also put a reading book and my iPod just in case, this is my solution. I pulled a Blue hoodie on and looked in the mirror. I was wearing the same clothes I wore to school everyday, my black fade jeans with a red long sleeve top under my blue hoodie.

Charlie was waiting for me, we headed for the car and drove to La Push. Charlie and I didn't talk much, he tried making small talk about the warm weather tonight. But I wasn't really in the mood for talking, I just wanted the night to be over with. It was nearly 7 o'clock when we pulled up at the Blacks house. Everything looked the same as always, back when Jake and I use to be best friends, before he found the guys. The one thing that pisses me off the most is, this place feels like home. I didn't realize Charlie had gotten out of the cruiser until he called my name.

"Bella, Come on. You're not going to sit in there all night." I wasn't planning to, just to show Charlie how brave I was I got out of the car and walked straight pass him to the backyard, where the BQQ was been held. I didn't get far into the Backyard before everyone went quiet and turned to my direction. Yeah that was perfect, not. I hate attention. Charlie walked in only a few minutes after me, everyone saw him and turned back around and started chatting again. God I didn't think I changed that much since I last came here, sure I've grow a bit and turned into a woman. Well still am turning into a woman but it didn't mean everyone had to act strange. Jacob and the guys weren't here, thank god. Sue and Leah Clearwater were talking to Emily Young near the bon fire.

I wasn't really sure where I should go, so i followed Charlie. He walked straight over to Billy and Harry Clearwater.

"How you been Billy?" Billy's a nice man, almost like a father to me. I've got nothing against him, It's just everyone else.

"I'm great Charlie, at least my TV works." They had a chuckle about that. "Hello Bella, haven't seen you for a while. How is life been to you?"

"Hey Billy, Guess it's alright. Got a flu but apart from that nothing new." I saw Charlie and Billy look at each other with a worry faces when I said 'flu'.

I didn't really feel like talking anymore, so I walked to the front steps and stared into the night. A few tears run down my cheeks. Memories of Mum and me playing in the front yard of Billy's place came back to me. And the time I fell over on the pavement, and Mum was there helping me back up. This was where everything happened. Billy helped Jake and I first ride our push bikes. Jake and I use to make mud pies in the backyard. And... Jake not returning my phone calls and finding new friends.

I didn't even realised I wasn't alone anymore until Billy rolled his wheelchair out in front of me. I couldn't help it. When I saw Billy, I cried even more.

"Come here Isabella." I got up from the steps and sat on Billy's lap in the Wheelchair. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled in closer, making his shirt wet with my tears.

After the tear died down, I stayed seated in Billy's lap. My breathing turned clam with Billy playing with my hair. "Thanks Billy."

"I'm here, whenever you need someone. I Love you Bells." Billy kissed my head.

"Love you too, Billy." I hugged him closer.

"Come on Bells, Let's get you some food." I got up from Billy's lap and walked around his wheelchair to push him into the backyard. I could feel people looking at me. I must be a sight to see, with my eyes puffy and red from crying. I pushed Billy over to where Charlie and Harry Clearwater were sitting. I put Billy next to Charlie, and I went to sit down on the ground because their wasn't anymore chairs but Billy opened his arms for me to sit on his lap again. That's what I did.

Billy, Charlie and Harry were talking about the big game on tonight, I was only half listening. Leah yelling out caught my attention. Coming from the edge of the forest was Jake and his eight friends. He wasn't the Jake I knew. This Jake was muscle with an eight pack, his long black hair was cut short and he was only wearing shorts. Jake's friends didn't look any different. Actually they all looked like brothers, very hot brothers. The same short hair and eight pack.

Before I could take any more of them in, Leah Clearwater ran up to Jake and kissed him. I love Jake in a brother way, but I never thought I'd see them together. Billy must have seen where I was looking.

"Jake fell in love with Leah. Love at first sight." I knew he meant something else by his words but I couldn't figure it out.

"I never thought I'd see them together."

"Don't Worry Bells. Jake's happy and Leah isn't going to hurt him."

"She better not. Or I'll send her to Hospital." Billy laughed at my words. I was telling the truth, she hurts Jake and I'll hurt her twice as bad.

"I don't think you should try hurting her. You might end up in Hospital to." I know that was true. I looked over at the eight tan guys.

"Who are those guys? They look a bit scary and... huge." And hot, I said that to myself.

One of the Guys lifted his head and looked at me. Oh. My. God. "Billy, One of them is little Seth. Ok, He might be big Seth now." Billy laughed.

"Yeah, one of them is Seth. The others are Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady. They're not scary." They look scary.

"Seriously, how did they get so big? Are they taking steroids?" That would explain the size.

"Bella, there is nothing to worry about. There just like me." When he puts it that way, they sounded alright. I didn't get to think anymore of it because someone yelled my name.

"Bella! Oh My God is that you!" I turned around and Jake was running at me. He grabbed me into a bear hug. He was hot! I mean Temperature hot I mean- 'Shit, something's on fire'.

"Jake, I can't-t-t brea-t-h." Jacob quickly put me back on the ground.

"Sorry Bells. How have you been? " Jake patted me on the head, making me feel small. I'm older than this guy and his bloody taller than me. I didn't really want to talk to him but I can't help it, it Jake. Even if he did ditch me for some guys.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Same here, It's great to see you Bells. I want you to meet my friends. This Jared, Embry, Seth, Paul, Collin, Brady, Quil and Sam." I looked at them, maybe checked them out was a better word. Jared and Embry looked like someone I could get along with. Paul looked like a cocky guy. Collin, Brady and Seth looked the youngest, Quil looked like he couldn't hurt a fly and Sam...is hot. Everything about him yelled 'Fuck me'. Everything about him made my body tingle, my mouth was dry and my stomach was doing flips. His tall, tan and handsome guy, what couldnt you like? He was only wearing shorts like everyone else and they hung dangerously low on his hips. He had an eight pack like Jake. My eyes ran over every part of his body. His black hair was beautiful, better than Jakes. His pink lips looked kissable and begging for me to taste. He even smelled nice, like the forest and something I couldn't name. Last but not least were his eyes. It felt like the world had stopped. The way he looked at me was amazing, like I was the only girl in the world. They held so much love and affection. And me? My whole body felt like it could explode, my heart felt too big and loved. There was a kind of pull, making me want to be close to this stranger. And oh god when he spoke I swear I turned into a mush.

"Hey I'm Sam Uley." I couldn't stop repeating his name in my head. Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. His so dreamy. I realised that I haven't said anything.

"Hey...I'm Bella Swan." I just looked at him with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah I know, Jakes told me a bit about you." Oh God.

"Nothing bad?" I was really hoping not.

"You know something about you running around his house naked in one of Billy's shirts around your neck, yelling I'm here to save the day." Everyone laughed and I blushed bright red.

"Umm... yeah." I turned around to Jake and gave him my death stare. Jake ran over to Leah and hide behind her.

Paul came over to me.

"Hey Bella, anyone told your hot?" His eyes looked me up and down. I heard a growling or something near Sam.

"I know, I look 100 times hotter than you'll ever be." I smiled.

"Well I could show you just how hot I can be." Paul wiggled his eyebrows. Yeah, I was right saying he was cocky. I could hear the growling get even louder.

"Nope, I don't think you or any other guy could give me that pleasure." The growling stopped. Paul didn't come up with a comeback before Charlie yelled out.

"DINNERS READY! COME AND GET IT!" All the guys ran towards Charlie and the table of food. It was like a herd of Elephants. You should have seen how much food the guys put on their plates. It was stacked up high with food and they went for seconds and thirds.

Everyone was eating and talking. I sat against a tree, I felt somewhat calm sitting near the forest. I don't know what happened before with Jake and his friends. I mean I'm angry that Jake left me for them but hanging around the guys felt like home, just like the forest and Billy's house felt like. It was weird, I want to be angry with them, and at the same time I don't. It was too confusing.

"Hey Bella, have you had something to eat?" Charlie's voice sounded worried and his face looked the same.

"Nope, I'm not hungry." It wasn't a lie. I felt sick.

"Bella, you need to eat."

"I feel uneasy, I'll just go for a walk and relax." I got up and walked into the forest before Charlie could say something.

Walking in the forest was calming me down. I could hear birds singing and the deer's feet hitting the ground with each step they took. And there was a river close. I didn't go exploring, I just sat under a tree and listened to the forest. The sounds it made and the animals living here. I could hear another pair of feet moving, it didn't sound like the deer. They were light but this one was heavy. I could just hear it, it was coming closer. I looked in the direction the sound of heavy feet was coming. A few minutes later a Black wolf was standing there, he looked a bit surprised that I waiting for him. You think if I saw a wolf I would be running and screaming, but the wolf didn't feel like a threat.

The black wolf slowly got down on his stomach and slowly crawled to me. He was about a metre away from me when he stopped. It was like I've seen the black wolf before, but I've never seen a real wolf in my life. A feeling in my stomach was telling me knew him from somewhere, His eyes showed so much love and affection, just like someone else I met. We sat there staring at each other. I didn't even realise my hand was reaching out to touch him, until I felt the soft fur. I didn't except it to be soft, I thought it would feel stiff and horrible to touch.

I don't know how long I sat there with the black wolf, patting him and listening to the forest. I even talked to the black wolf sometimes.

"You know I could hear you coming to me. I can hear the deer eating the grass and the river close by. I can hear so many things its unreal." I looked down at the wolf to see him looking at me, worried. It felt good talking to the black wolf, it was like he could understand me. " Ever since I got this flu, things have changed. I can hear better, I sweat a lot, I feel hot most the time and I've been having dreams. I know having dreams should be weird but their not normal. The funny thing is...I dream about wolves and here I am talking to one." The black wolf was now sitting on his back legs watching me. Know that I look at him, he seems a lot better than normal wolves, maybe something close to a bear. I still didn't feel scared. I stood up to, brushing the dirt off my clothes. "Well I'm sure the baseball game has to be finished now, I'm going to head back. See ya Wolf." I started walking back to Billy's house, I turned around to have one more look at the beautiful wolf to see it was already gone.

When i came back to Billy's house, everyone was sitting around the fire laughing, everyone except Sam. Billy, Charlie and Harry were walking out the back door, talking about the baseball game. From what I can hear, our team won the game. Charlie was still talking so I thought I'd go back under the tree in the backyard until he was ready to go.

There was rustling sound coming from behind me. I looked around and saw Sam walk out from the forest, he walked passed me and gave me a small sad smile. Sam walked straight to Billy, Charlie and Harry, whatever they were talking about seemed serious. They kept giving me weird looks. I heard parts of the conversations but most of it was to quiet for me to hear.

"She...change...watch...her...yes...hearing...dreams" That's all I got out of the conversation. I let them finish their talk and i could see they were joking around now.

"Hey Uncle Charlie, can we head home now?" I was tired, I wasn't sure if I would be able to walk to the car.

"Yeah, come on Bells. Do you need help getting to the car?" Guess I looked as tired as I felt.

"I can walk there." To prove my point I got up and walked over to Charlie, Billy, Harry and Sam.

"How have you been sleeping Bella?" Harry was looking at me like he was trying to solve a math problem.

"Um... Fine." I wasn't about to tell them about my wolf dreams. "Home sounds good right now."

"Yes, yes, Home. Bye everyone." There were replies of people yelling back bye. Charlie helped me walk to the car, even though I told him 'no'. The driving home, I spent looking out the car window.

We were almost home when I thought I saw my Black wolf with his pack. But I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or still wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The weekend was boring. I did homework, cleaned the house and folded the washing. The strange thing was every time I went go somewhere other than my house, a couple of Jake's friends would be watching me. It was a scary at first, later on I pretended they weren't there. I saw the Black wolf walking around my house every now and then, I felt safe with him around.

Before I knew it I was waking up for school on Monday. The rest of the week was like any other week. Jake and his friends were still following me around like lost puppies. Wednesday after school was different.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to Port Angeles for shopping. Do you want to come with me?" I don't really like shopping but I needed to get away for awhile and have some girl time.

"Sure Ang. What day?"

"Saturday, we can take my car." I love my truck but it would be a bitch to drive to Port Angeles.

"Sounds great, I'll call you tonight and tell ya what Charlie says. I don't think it would be a problem." Actually I think Charlie would be happy for me to get out of the house, I've kind of been unsociable. I didn't really have to talk much, It was after school in the parking lot and everyone was talking about their plans for the weekend.

"Bella. Who are those guys? Their watching you." I turned around to where Angela was looking. At the tree line of the forest stood four La Push guys. Looked like Seth, Brady, Collin and Jared. I was thinking about talking to them but thought otherwise, I didn't get why they were watching me.

"Um...There some of the guys from La Push."

"The La Push guys look yummy. I see why you go to La Push so much." Jessica was eyeing off each guy. It sort of pissed me off, just like when she talks about my mum.

"Jessica, they aren't food and something you can fuck. Keep your hands and eyes off them or it will be the last thing you ever see." I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but I felt protective of them. Jessica looked like I kicked her in the stomach.

"Bells are you ok? You're shaking?" I looked down at my hands to see that Angela was right. I turned around and headed for my truck.

"I'm fine Ang, I'll call you tonight." Before I got to the exit of the parking lot, I looked in my rear view mirror to see the guys walking into the forest. I wasn't alright, shaking like this isn't normal. Hell, my life isn't normal at the moment.

...

When I arrived home, Charlies Police Cruiser was in the drive way. Walking into the house I could hear deep voices. I heard Charlie ask a question. "Are they back?" I didn't understand. Another voice spoke. "No, their passing by." Walking into the Kitchen, no one was there. The voices sounded loud and clever enough to be close. No one was in the lounge room. Walking to the backyard, I finally found the voices. Opening the door, I was surprised to see a group of people. Not just any normal people but Charlie and the La Push Guys. It was Jared, Seth, Quil, Jake and Embry. "Who's back?" no one answered my question. I looked up at Charlies face to see a surprised and worried emoticon.

"You heard that Bella?" Now, they were really confusing me.

"Um...yeah." I wasn't sure but I swear I heard some of the guys whisper 'Shit' and 'I knew it'. I didn't understand what was happening, I was trying to read Charlies face for any answers.

"We have some people visiting Forks." I still didn't know who Charlie was talking about. "How was your day Bells?" Changing the subject.

"It was like any other school day."

"Nothing happened at school? Before? Or maybe after school?" Did those guys tell Charlie about Jessica? They weren't even close enough to hear us.

"Yeah, something happened after school with Jessica Stanley. It wasn't a good deal." Charlie went to open his mouth to get more detail but I bet him. "Today Angela asked me if i wanted to go shopping to Port Angeles with her. Can I go this Saturday?" Charlie looked like he was debating over letting me go and keeping me here. Jacob spoke up.

"I think it would be _better _for Bella to have some fun." I hate Jake coming in to save my ass. I could tell the way he said 'better' that Jake was talking about more than me going shopping.

"You can go shopping on Saturday Bells." I went up to Charlie and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie."

I heard a car pull up at the front of our house.

"Hey Bella, you want to come to the football match tonight?" I've never been so happy to hear Mike Newtons voice. It was annoying having the guys watching me all the time.

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"It's starting in 20 minutes. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"Sure, see ya Charlie. Bye guys." I ran to Mike Car before anyone could stop me.

We arrived at the school footy oval. I was bored before the game even started. Mike and Tyler were yelling and cheering them on. They screamed even louder when Folks got a goal. The yelling was starting to hurt my ears.

I sat through the first half of the game, before I had enough and needed to escape.

"Hey Mike I'm feeling sick. I'm going to walk home." Mike's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, are you alright? I'll drive you home."

"It's fine, you stay and watch the game. See ya Mike." I waved him a goodbye and left.

Getting away from the game, I realised how far I would have to walk to get home. I didn't have my phone with me, so i couldn't call Charlie. There were no houses anywhere, just the forest and the long road. 30 minutes into the walk I heard a car stop behind me. I kept walking, I didn't want anything to do with strangers.

"Excuse me Miss, Would you like a ride home." I didn't have any idea who was the owner of the voice. I turned around ready to yell at him. It wasn't at all who I thought it might be. He had pale skin and bronze hair. Everything about him was perfect, except for his smell. I felt like I was going to be sick. I was shaking; all I could see was red. My breathing was coming out in gaps of air, i felt like i couldnt breath. Every time I breathed in air, i could smell the male standing in front of me, he smelt rotten. I don't know why but the male started mumbling. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked down at my trembling hands, I felt like I was losing control. I didn't notice the male had left until the rotting smell was gone with the wind.

Looking up, the car and the male wasn't there anymore. I was still shacking. I felt so scared, I had no idea what was going on. Before I could even recover, another car stopped and put its window down.

"Hey Bells you want a lift?" I looked up to see Tyler.

"Yeah, I would love a ride." I just want to get home.

"You ok? Your shaking a lot."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It the cold weather." I could tell Tyler thought I was lying, he was giving me strange looks all the way home.

When Tyler finally pulled up to my house, I almost opened the door before he stopped the car. I was still shaking but my version wasn't clouded with red anymore. "Thanks Tyler." I didn't wave good bye or wait for a reply, I walked right up the front stairs and into the lounge room. I needed Uncle Charlie. I walked up to Uncle Charlie and hugged him for dear life.

"Bella, what's wrong? Baby you ok? Talk to me Bella." Charlie sounded like he was losing it as much as me. I started babbling.

"I-I-I-I haveee no idea-a-a. Something-s-s Wron-n-g with me." I was crying before I finished the sentence.

"Shhh Isabella. Everything fine." I keep babbling on.

"He smelt so bad and everythi-n-n-g went red. I couldn't stop shacking." I heard Charlie's breathing for stop for a while and his heart rate picked up.

"Come on Bella, let's get you to bed." I don't remember much after that. Uncle Charlie helped me to bed and I just laid there. I heard him talking on the phone to Billy. It was hours before I fell asleep listening to the rain.

...

The next morning. I didn't want to think about yesterday. I got ready for school and down to the kitchen to see that Uncle Charlie was sitting at the table.

"Morning Uncle Charlie."

"Morning Bells. You don't have to go to school today." I wanted to, It's better than thinking about last night.

"I'm going to school, I have to head off now. Love you Charlie." I gave him a kiss and headed for the door.

The whole way to school, I felt like someone was watching. Maybe it was the Black wolf, I miss him.i hadn't seen him for a couple of days now. Most of all I miss Sam. I couldn't help but think about him. It was annoying that I had a crush on someone I don't even know and met last Friday. Lately I've been dreaming about the Black wolf or Sam. It's like I'm obsessed with him. Whenever the guys are watching me, I'm hoping that one of them is Sam. It never is him. I've thought about driving to La Push a couple of times to see Jacob, and maybe bump into Sam. But than I change my mind, thinking how silly it is for me to _like_ a guy I don't even know. Apart from thinking about Sam all the time, I've realised Charlie watching me. Just like the La Push guys. It feels like their waiting for something to happen, sort of like a bomb getting ready to blow up.

When I arrive at school, everyone was standing around Tyler Crowley's car. I got out and walked up to Angela and Eric. I didn't even trip over my own feet when walking over.

"Hey Bella, Wait. You're at school on time?" Tyler was giving me a shocked looked. Guess he forgot about last night, thank god.

"Yeah I know. Imagine that." I gave Angela a hug and tried to pretend Jessica wasn't giving me a dirty look.

The bell went and everyone started heading for class.

I spent my time in class daydreaming about a tall, tanned, hot, beautiful La Push guy called Sam Uley. I know I'm insane for loving a stranger but who wouldn't love Sam. I couldn't stop thinking about what life would be like as a couple. I never got to finish my fantasy before the bell rang for lunch. The Lunch Room was loud and warm, it was over cast today and cold. Most people were inside trying to warm up.

I was sitting at table with Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Eric and Mike. Everything was going like usually, Jessica and Lauren been the bitches and we ignoring them. I was talking to Tyler, when Jessica made a smart ass comment about me.

"God Bella, you don't have to try so hard to get into Tyler's pants." Lauren and Jessica laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. I pretended I didn't hear anything and continued talking to Tyler.

"Bella, you don't have to follow in your mothers footsteps and be a whore." That time I couldn't ignore it. People can say shit about me but not about my mum. I got up and walked over to Jessica and punched her in the face. I put all my force into the punch, I think I even heard a crack. The best thing was Jessica babbling like a baby, holding her nose. Screaming 'Bitch' at me and all I could do was smile.

"Isabella Swan. Go to the Principles Office now." I turned around see a teacher running towards Jessica. I headed for the Principles Office, I wasn't really looking forward to meeting the Principle.

I knocked on the Principle door. I've never been to the Principles Office before, but I've never wanted to punch someone so much. It's a strange feeling having all that anger inside of me, it also felt good to let it out. I noticed that I didn't hurt myself. Strange. I'd never be able to throw a punch like that.

"Come in Miss Swan." I opened the door to see the Principle sitting at the desk. There were two chairs in front, so I sat in one and waited. The Principle Office had a book case near the door, a desk in the middle with two chairs in front. There were file cabinets behind the desk and a lonely looking plant in a corner. "I hear you punched Miss Stanley. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir." I wonder how much trouble I'm going to be in. I've always been the girl to do what she's told.

"I'm going to call Chef Swan and ask him to come to the school." He picked up the phone and dialled the La Push Police Station number. I didn't really get much of the conversation. He told Charlie what happened and he needed to come down. After that there was alot of 'Mmm' and 'Yeah'. So I had no idea what was going on. Finally the Principle ended the conversation, I didn't get told anything. The Principle told me to stay here and he kept doing paper work.

A few painful minutes later there was a knock at the door. The Principle told them to come in. The door was opened by a muscle, tan guy. Jared was the last person I would expect here.

"Sorry Sir, but Chef Swan couldn't make it. I'm here instead." Fuck me now. He was here to get me?

"Oh, that's fine. Would you like to sit down?" Jared sat down in the seat next to me.

"I'm Jared." Jared stuck his hand out and shook the Principle's hand.

"Miss Swan is here for punching another student in the face." Jared took a look at me, his face had no emoticon but his eyes were showing all the humour. Jared turned back to the Principle.

"Would you like me to take Bella, I mean Miss Swan home?"

"Yes. But that is only one of the things to be done. Miss Swan has Broken Jessica Stanley's nose, she is now in Hospital as we speak. Miss Swan will have 1 week of suspension." Suspension? What the hell? She was the one mouthing off my mother. I was pissed, thinking about Jessica not getting in trouble.

"Jessica was the one bad mo-

"Miss Swan. Do not use that tone of voice to your teachers and Principle. You did the wrong thing and you'll have to go through with the punishment." The Principle turned back to Jared.

"Jared, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, I've written a letter for Chef Swan. Now take Miss Swan home before anything else happens." Jared and I stood up.

There was no one in the school corridors. I was walking in front of him to my locker to grab my school bag. We headed to the school parking lot. I could hear Jared softly walking and feel him watching me. I was walking to my Truck, when someone caught my arm. I looked up to see Jared.

"You're coming with me. Charlie said to take you to Billy's house." I could tell that I wasn't going to win a fight with Jared.

"What about my Truck, I can't leave it here." I raised my eyebrows hoping to get away from him. I felt too comfortable around him, I didn't like it. I don't even know this guy.

"Embry will drive it to La Push." As Jared was saying the words, Embry came walking from the forest. What the hell was Embry doing in the forest? Before I could say no. Embry was starting my truck up and pulling out the parking lot. I heard him yell.

"By the way Bells, nice punch." He drove off. Only my friends call me 'Bells' but it felt right with him calling me by the nickname, just like I felt comfortable around Jared.

Jared led me to a Black Ute. It looked pretty huge, guess you need it when you and your friends are mega huge. The car ride was quiet.

"Is this your car?"

"Its Sam's car." With the mention of Sam, I couldn't help but wonder when I was going to see him next. I was debating whether I should ask Jared or not. "Sam is going to be at Billy's house." I couldn't help but smile. I heard Jared laugh, he was shaking his head from side to side with a smile on his lips.

I didn't take long til we arrive at Billy's house. At the front of the house stood seven La Push guys and Billy with my Truck. Jared stopped the car and got out. I sat there deciding the best way of getting out of trouble. Jared realised I hadn't moved from the car, He opened the door and held a hand out. "Come on Bella." When I didn't move, Jared picked me out of the car and carried me to the guys. I mumbled. "Great, I feel like a big baby." Jared smiled and put me down in front of Billy. I was getting ready for the yelling.

"How is your hand?" He wasn't yelling at me, his voice was calm and didn't hold any anger.

"Um... its fine." I held out my hand for him to see. It was fine, there was no bleeding or bruising.

"That's good, you didn't get hurt." He smiled at me and turned to Jared. "What are the problems?"

"Bella has suspension for a week. The girl Bella punched has a broken nose and in Hospital." Embry spoke up.

"She gave her a great punch. You should have seen it." I looked at Embry. Jared and him were watching me.

"You were watching me? Maybe I should punch you in the nose for not giving me any privacy." I went to step towards Embry but Billy pulled me up short.

"Isabella." I knew that tone, it was a warning. I took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Sooo... what's my punishment for punching Jessica?" I was hoping it wouldn't be that bad, or I'll have to ring Angela and tell her I wouldn't be able to go shopping on Saturday.

"Charlie and I will decide that when he finishes work."

"What can do I till then?" He looked at the guys.

"You can hang out with the guys, bond with them."

"Bond with them? Seriously?" Billy gave me a look. I should know better than to think Billy only said it to annoy me, Billy always has a reason.

"Bella, what happened the other night?" I didn't want to talk about it, everything in my life was already was going downhill.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I went to the footy with Mike, and Tyler took me home. End of story." Billy gave a nod. I'm glad he didn't push me for the real story.

"How about you all go down to the beach." The guys started walking to the beach. I wasn't sure what would happen down at the beach. Would I start shaking again? Could I hurt someone? Hurt one of the guys?

"Isabella, your safe here. The guys won't let anything happen." I looked at the guys walking to the beach. Sam and Jake were waiting for me. When I spoke I sounded scared, like I was a little girl again, Instead of a 17 year old girl.

"What if I hurt someone? Hurt one of guys? I could hurt Sam." I thought of hurting Sam scared me the most. It was almost painful.

"Isabella, you can't hurt the guys. Look at them, their huge. They'll take care of you." I nodded and started walking to Sam and Jake. When I reached Sam and Jake, we kept walking to catch up with the other guys.

When we arrived at the Beach, the guys already had a spot to sit. The beach was beautiful, the sun was coming out from behind the clouds and the waves were calm. The beach didn't have many people on it, people are probably working or at school. Collin, Brady, Seth and Embry were playing ruby. Paul, Quil and Jared were laid out in the sand. Paul was eating a burger, I would kill for one of them. Jacob went to play ruby and Sam sat with me. I didn't' mind, I felt safer with him around. I was still staring at Pauls burger. Paul started to realise where I was looking and laughed.

"You hungry Bells?" I nodded my head and lick my lips. "You can have the other half." Paul handed me the half eaten burger. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I finished the burger, that's what you get for not finishing your lunch.

"Thanks Paul."

"Paul gave away his food." Quil statement made everyone laugh.

"Hey, the girl was hungry." That just made everyone laugh more.

I guess now was the best time to get to know them.

"So tell me about you guys?" Jake came over and answered me.

"Sam is the calmest and mostly mature one at of all of us, also the oldest. He doesn't have any family except for us guys. Quil is my second cousin and his very loud. Embry is the half-brother of Quil, Sam or me. Great guy, his a joker most the time. Paul is the angry one, so watch yourself. Apart from that Paul eats more than all of us. Like Jared, Paul has a girlfriend called Emily Young. Jared has a girlfriend called Kim and he jokes around like Embry and goes with the flow most the time. You know about Seth, His Leah's little brother. His one of the youngest and is always in a happy mood. Collin and Brady are thirteen years old, and the babies in the group."

"HEY! We are not babies." Collin and Brady yelled at Jake at the same time and punched him.

"Come on, Charlie should be finished work by now." Sam held out his hand and pulled me up.

"Time to face the music Bells." Embry came up behind me and gave me a soft slap on the back. We all walked up to the house, Charlie's Police cruiser was in the drive way and I could hear them talking in the lounge room. We walked into the lounge room and sat wherever there was space.

"Hey Uncle Charlie."

"Hey Bella." Charlie didn't sound angry. I knew he wouldn't let me off easy though. "Bella, I want you to tell us what happened with Jessica today." I could tell I wasn't going to get away with saying 'no'. Without noticing it, I moved closer to Sam. I felt better knowing he was here.

"I was sitting at the Lunch table with everyone and Jessica. Tyler and I were talking when she said, I didn't have to try so hard to get in Tyler's pants. I ignored it, but then she started talking about mum. She said I didn't need to follow in my mother's footsteps and be a whore." The room was filled with growling, it felt like my seat was vibrating. That's when I realized I was sitting on Sams lap, His whole body was vibrating. I rubbed his leg to calm him down and the growling got quieter, until it finally stopped. "You know how I am when it comes to family."

"I get why you did it, but it doesn't mean you can go around punching people. You're suspended for a week, your ground for two weeks. You can't go to shopping with Angela. I'm working all week at the Police Station so you'll be spending your time at Billy's house. You're not allowed to go anywhere. You are to stay in Billy's house or the backyard, same at home."

"Yes, Uncle Charlie." I looked up at Billy and he was smiling at me.

"It's not that bad spending time with me. Some of the guys will be around to, you'll be able to hangout with them." At least I have the guys to talk to.

"Come on Bells." Charlie got up and said his goodbyes. I was sitting in Sam's lap, I sort of didn't want to get up. "Let's go Bells." I groaned and got up slowly. Everyone laughed at my hesitation. I gave everyone hugs and said my goodbyes. Charlie got into his Cruiser and I drove my truck home. The further I got away from La Push the more I felt like my heart was breaking, the more I missed my Sam.

...

AN: I wanted to say thank to everyone for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wet mud was squishing between my paws and rain was pouring down on us. The night was cold and windy. There were 12 of us wolves. A Black and brown wolf flanked my sides. With the rest of the pack was flanked behind us, ready for the command. The hissing and growling sounds were getting louder on both sides. Red eyes glowed in the dark night. They were standing in a defence position. Both sides waiting for the other side to make the first move. The wolves were starting to get restless. We all knew that the night was going to be long and we would lose loved ones. One of the monsters step out of the defence line and hissed at us. The monster ran up, starting the attack. One of the wolves thought- let's kill some vampires. And the war began. _

I bolted up in bed, sitting in a pool of sweat and breathing heavy. "It was just a dream. A dream, nothing else." I've been having dreams with the wolves. Some of dreams were good and others like tonight was bad. The wolves seemed like family, people I know. The monsters were scary, nothing I've ever seen. What did the wolf call them? _Vampires._ Vampires aren't real, there mythical creatures. People imagine them. I really think I'm losing it. Maybe going to school was keeping me sane. My bedroom clock told me it was 10.30am. The dreams are fucking up my sleep, I never slep in this late.

It was the start of my week of suspension and grounding. Uncle Charlie left for work at 7am. I had to get to Billy's place before someone is sent looking for me. Quickly I headed for a shower and in no time, I was heading out the door and driving to La Push. I don't fuss over what to wear, it's not like I have much choice. Most the clothes I have are getting to small for me.

The drive to La Push I couldn't stop thinking about _vampires_. I had this feeling in my stomach that maybe vampires are real. I feel insane, thinking that. Like I said before, vampires are mythical creatures. _But _it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

La Push was one of the most beautiful places, make that the _only_ place. I loved it here more than Forks. Pulling up to Billy's house i had a flash back. The time my mother dropped me off one morning to play with Jacob. That was one of the best memories ever. I jumped out of the truck and got pulled into someone's arms. I was getting the breath squeezed from me. And dam, this guy was hot. He could have cooked an egg _and_ bacon on him.

"Hey Bells, we were about to send a search party for you." I still didn't know who was hugging me.

"Cant...breath." The arms loosened.

"Sorry." I looked up to see Brady smiling brightly. God, he is such a cutie.

"Hey Brady, Sorry I was late. Slept in." Brady looked me up and down. And frowned.

"Growing out of your clothes?" I was embarrassed that he could tell, I didn't think it was that bad. The ends of the jeans were above my ankle and my shirt showed a strip of my stomach. Even my underwear was getting small.

"Yeah." I didn't really know what to say.

"Come on Bells, everyone's at the shed working on Jakes _dream _car." Brady didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed my hand and started walking us to the shed. The little red shed looked like it was going to fall down, it probably would if the guys were in there. All the guys were outside leaning over the car, looking in the hood. I was looking for one face. I've been dying to see him. _My Sam_. When he turned around with a smile, I couldn't help but smile back. I wanted to run up into his arms and stay there forever. But I didn't.

"Hey Bells." They all yelled out at the same time, it was cute.

"Hey guys, what's going on with the car?" Brady and I walked over to the car. Collin went to explain.

"Well...we are putting those weird circle things into the hood. We're basically remodelling the engine and trying to get this piece of shit to start." Collin looked like he had no idea what was going on, and tried pulling off his rumbling for leaning against the car, acting cool. Jake laughed at him.

"Yeah, what Collin said. You know, putting in weird circle things." Collin death stared Jake.

"I know what Collin was talking about. We have our own language and you'll never know about it." I walked up to Collin and put my arm around him.

"Yeah, Bella and I have our own club." Collin poked his tongue out at the guys.

"That means Bella and Collin can't have any sodas from the shed. You know, their to cool for us." Jake stood there with an evil look in his eyes. Collin gasped and cried out in the worst acting skills ever.

"Not the warm sodas, please no." Collin was on his knees begging Jake. "Will do anything."

"Sure, sure." I bet you Jake was waiting for me to start begging. A warm soda was something Jake and I always had when we were little kids. Collin looked at me, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Jake please share your magical warm sodas." I was now on my knees with Collin begging.

"Oh I don't know." Jake stood there, thinking it over. "Maybe if Bella gave me a hug and Collin called for pizza."

"I really think Collin should call for pizza now, I'm hungry." Paul was rubbing his flat stomach and licking his lips.

"Paul, you're always bloody hungry." Embry punched Paul in the arm and walked up to me.

"How's our favourite chick going?" I went to answer but Brady bet me to it.

"She hasn't been sleeping well and her clothes are too small." Did I really look like I haven't been sleeping? "That reminds me, Jake can Bella borrow some of your shirts."

"Do you guys even have shirts?" whenever I saw them they were shirtless, like they are now.

"We are too hot for shirts." Paul's cockiness is a big overload. Well to tell you the truth, I'd be lying if I didn't say there weren't hot.

"Bells can use some of my shirts, it's the shorts that I can't spare." They all laughed. It was like some inside joke, I didn't know about. Brady and Collin ran off into Jakes house. I guess now is a good time for hugs. I went up to Jake and opened my arms.

"Oh yeah, you owe me a hug." Jake pulled me into his arms. I missed getting hugs from Jake. I stopped getting them when he stopped picking up the phone. A couple of months after I left, Jake stopped talking to me on the phone. Billy wouldn't tell me anything except for- Jacob is fine, or his out with friends.

When Jake let go of me I was pulled into a new pair of warm arms. Paul was giving me a hug bear hug, knocking the air out of my lungs. He put me down and _another_ pair of arms came around my waist. The person wasn't knocking the air out of me, it was a loving embrace. I turned around to face to face with big brown eyes. He whispered. "Morning." I could feel my heart beating faster. "Morning Sam." Before anything else could happen. Clothes came flying into my face. When I pulled the shirt and shorts from my face, Sam was giving Brady and Collin a deadly stare.

"I thought you said I couldn't have a pair of shorts?"

"We grabbed one of Jakes shirts and we went into Rachael's bedroom and got one of her shorts." Rachael was Jake's only sister. She wasn't around much. It was kind of bugging me, I had to ask.

"What other clothes did Rachael live behind?" Brady and Collin looked confused.

"Um...there was shoes and stuff." I guess it wasn't going to be that easy to ask. I was going to have to say it out loud. I could already feel the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Ah… what about underwear?" The guys looked shocked. Collin finally answered.

"Um...Ah...probably. Um... why do you need underwear?" Paul had an eyebrow raised, looking me up and down. Than he had to open his big fat mouth.

"Aren't you wearing any?" Fucking perv.

"What the hell! Yes I'm wearing underwear! This stupid growing thing is taking an effect on my wardrobe! My undies are partially up my ass and my Boobs are way too big! This morning I went through 2 bras because they all kept on snapping!" I was pissed. He didn't have to take it in a wrong way. The stupid dickhead. I didn't bother waiting for an answer. I walked straight past them with the cloths Brady and Collin gave me and drove home. I could feel the fire of anger burning inside of me, wanting to explode. I don't care if I was meant to stay there because of the stupid school thing. I wanted to get away from them all and not have someone looking at me. I'll call Billy and Uncle Charlie when I get home and tell them what happened. That's if Billy didn't hear me yelling at the boys.

I was driving as fast as my stupid truck would go. Which wasn't that fast. I finally arrived home to find the slut of Forks High School on my front lawn.

"What the hell do you want Jessica?" she looked at bit taken back from my yelling but she straighten up and walked over to me. Jessica's nose looked like shit from me punching her.

"I'm here to see your father, but I guess his not home. I'll be leaving now." I started walking towards the front door. "Stupid slut." I didn't realise that Jessica was still here.

"What did you call me?" I turned around to see Jessica walking towards me, I met her half way. "I don't think you should be calling me a slut. You're the one who doesn't know your real father. She probably slept with every guy in Forks." Jessica turned around and left. She didn't give me a chance to scream at her. I would have broken a lot more than her nose.

I stormed out to the backyard, kicking the stones on the ground. I was shaking really bad and the fire I felt before, was still there. Slowly my vision started turning red, like the other night. I was kicking everything that was in my way. I didn't realise where I was walking until I kicked a big log. I was in the forest. I had every bad thought running through my mind. My vision was fully red now. I went to scream but it wasn't my voice. It was a howl. I went to swear and another howl came out. I was too busy worrying about my voice that I didn't realise I was standing on the ground. With...4 paws! What the hell was happening? I spun around in a circle and found a TAIL! I've got a tail! Not to mention I could hear and smell things I never thought I would. I stood there for awhile, not really knowing what to do. This can't be happening, i felt in shock. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was like something was fighting to come alive. Not really knowing what to do, I let the feeling take over.

Before I could even figure out what was happening, everything around me was a blur. Trees and bushes were flashing past. I was running. I couldn't stop running, i didn't want to stop. It felt good having the wind on my face. I wasn't watching where I was going, there was a loud BEEP sounded. I was on the main highway. I felt my heart beating faster. Right near my furry leg was a truck wheel. I almost got ran over by a log truck. I slowly got up away from the Big wheel and ran off into the woods. I felt the difference between roads and the forest, it was amazing. The forest was so much better to run in, the mud squishing in my toes, or paws. Whatever you call them. I kept running, and jumping. Testing out everything with my new body. It was like the dreams, dreaming of wolves. I was running when I heard a sweet sound. I turned my head, while still running to see what it was. When I didn't find it, I turned back around and ran head first into a tree. My head tingled, everything was spinning a bit. I looked at the damage tree. It was bending over to the left, almost touching the other tree. A bird came and sat on the damage tree. The bird started singing. Oh god, the sound I heard before I was the stupid bird. I wanted to hit the bird. I started climbing the damage tree to catch the bird, I didn't get far before I heard a loud crack. The tree fell over, doing dominoes and knocking over 3 other trees. Stupid bird. I ran away from the trees, hoping the loud crush didn't catch anyone's attention.

It was must of been hours, I've stayed out here. The sun was setting. It was starting to rain. I laid under a tree to keep dry. Everything about the situation was coming clear. I had no idea, how this happened or why. I'd have to keep it a secret from everyone. I don't actually know where I am. All the smells are really strong, it hard to think. Uncle Charlie would freak and probably shoot me. Oh God, I don't know how to turn back into a human! What about Billy? I could go to him, he said so himself. I have this feeling that Billy won't go crazy seeing me. I'll find him tomorrow.

I was feeling tired. I curled up under the tree, my head tugged in near my tail. I still can't believe I'm furry. I guess I wasn't as freaked as a normal person should be, but hey I've been dreaming of myself been a wolf for weeks now. I looked at the stars, shining bright in the dark sky. Counting stars til I fell asleep.

...

The smell of burgers woke me up. I didn't realise I was hungry until my stomach growled. I stood up and saw that I was still a wolf. I had dreams last night, I was running with a pack of wolves and the Black Wolf was standing next to me. My stomach growled again, pulling me out of my day dreams. I started moving with thinking, following the sweet smell of burgers. I could feel my mouth watering. Today I'm thinking like a human, yesterday I was thinking wolf. I let my nose do the leading, I started walking to the smell, but then broke out into a run. There was a little house, a group of people were having a BBQ. I was in La Push. Standing in the shadows of the forest, I wanted to get close enough to sneak a burger. Everyone had their backs turned from the BBQ, I went to make a move.

"AHHHH! MUMMM! DADDDD!" A little girl was screaming at me. Her yelling was hurting my ears, I'm surprised the glass windows didn't break. Looking away from the girl, everyone was looking at me. I went to turn around and run, but stopped moving when I saw Seth. I felt like running over to him and hiding behind him. I started walking towards him, until I heard a click. My eyes went wide, I know that sound. A gun. I heard Seth Whisper. "Run Bella." I started to run again into the woods. How did Seth know it was me? I heard the gun shot. It missed me, but bloody close. THE FUCKERS SHOOTING AT ME! I felt rage, I wanted to run back and rip his throat out. I quickly looked back to see Seth Running away from the BBQ. I ran deep into the forest, trying to get away from the loud people. I slowed down when I came to a fallen tree. Sitting down on my back legs. I let out a shaky breath. That's twice in 2 days I've almost got killed. Tears started running down my face. I want to be human. And have a shower. My fur is sticking together because of the rain and mud last night. Standing back up, I slowly walked in the dictions on Billy's house. For some reason, I knew it was this way.

When I arrived at Billy's backyard. There was a lot of shouting coming from the house. I didn't feel like listening, so I blocked it out. I moved out of the forest and sat near the back porch. I wasn't sure what to do. I would have changed back into a human. But I had no idea how. I decide the best way to get attention was to speak, or howl in my case.

"_Idiots! Hello! I need help! HELP!"_ I sounded like a yipping dog. I stood there waiting for someone to come out. Starting to get an itch on my neck, I tried to scratch it. I couldn't get it at the right angle I needed it. I walked over to the edge of the porch railing and rubbed my neck. "Ahhh yeahhhh, Rightttt thereee." My leg started thumping the ground from being happy and I was letting out little whinny sounds. What? It feels sooo good. I think my tongue was hanging out the side of my mouth.

"Bella?" I looked up to see all the guys and Billy looking at me with smiles. Brady and Collin looked about ready to burst into laughter. And Paul, it was too late for him. He was having trouble holding himself up right from laughter. Paul was pointing a finger at me and shaking his head. Saying between gasps of breath at me.

"That...is...funny...next...you'll be...chasing...your...tail" The guys cracked at the chasing tail bit. Even Billy had a smile on his lips. Growling at them, Paul put his hands up in surrender. I didn't realise that Jared was holding a pie in his hand. With the boys still bending over laughing, not watching me. I ran up to Jared and took off with Jared's pie.

"HEY! Get your own food." Jared Growled at me. Did he really growl at me? I stood up straight and looked at him with my head on the side. How did he growl? His not like me? Is he?

"Oh look at the confused puppy." Paul was smiling at me. He came over and walked straight up to me. Patting me on the head. I didn't like that, I growled at Paul in a warning. Paul growled back. He went to pat me on the head again. I didn't give him a chance, I tried to bite his hand away. Before my teeth even touched his hand. Paul changed in a wolf. He was growling at me. I couldn't help it, I growled back. Paul was circling me, like I was the prey and he was the hunter. For some reason the wolf within me, didn't like that.

'_Stop circling me, Paul_.' I didn't expect that to happen, but he actually stopping moving. From the looks of things, I wasn't the only shocked one. Paul looked at me with questioning eyes. Paul went to move again, but not circling me like before. Paul moved next to Billy and nodded at him.

"Bella, you need to let your mind open." What was Billy talking about, my mind is open. "Every wolf is connected to the other, we can hear your thoughts and speak to one another. But you're blocking Paul out. You need to let him in." I knew everyone was watching us, but I kept my focus on Paul. After a while, I could hear a faint sound. It started to get louder and louder.

'_Bella? Bella? You there? Hello? Anyone home? Earth to bitch?'_ I growled at Paul.

'_I'm not a bitch!'_ Paul gave me a wolf smile.

'_Have you looked in the mirror? You're a female Dog, aka female Bitch.'_ He came up and stood in front of me.

'_Great, I've got a cocky Paul around. If only I could change into a human.'_

'_Hey! I'm not cocky. I'm handsome, wonderful and a sex god.' _

'_Oh shit, I forgot about hearing my thoughts.' _

'_Well babe, the hearing thoughts has its ups and downs. Hard to keep secret, nothing is private anymore. I think your new nickname is bitch.'_

'_Stop calling me that.' _I growled at Paul.

'_Dam Bella, How do you do that? It's like an Alpha order.' _

'_Paul, you have me totally confused. What's an Alpha?' _

'_Come Bells, let's turn you back into a human.'_

'_I know Paul was tiring to get away from the topic, but I couldn't careless at the moment. Being human was what I wanted now. I was so dam hungry, the pie didn't do anything.'_

'_Will get you something really big to ea, like a beer.'_ Paul started laughing at his own lame joke.

'_Lame.' _Paul sat in front of me.

'_Bella, to turn into a human. You need to think of something human.'_

'_Anything?'_

'_Anything.' _

_I thought about Jake and me when we were kids, building mud cakes. Billy and Uncle Charlie fishing. The first time I saw Sam. The way his voice sounds like honey. His kissable lips. The 8 pack, which I wanted to kiss. Hell I want to kiss every part of him. My fingers tugging in his black hair, pulling his body closer to me. Feeling his hands all ov-_

"Bella?" Jake was standing in front of me, passing me a black woollen blanket. I frowned at the blanket. "Bella, you naked." I felt my eyes go wide and the blush spreading on my cheeks and down my neck. I grabbed the blanket from Jake. Jake has since me naked hundreds of times in my life, but the other guys haven't. Looking around Jake, the guys were turned around. I looked over at Paul, still as a wolf. He had a smudged smile. Oh God, did he see? Paul turned back into a human. Of course I forgot to look away and saw a Paul naked. Blushing, I turned around and looked at the ground.

"Nice Body Bells." I couldn't help but go a darker red.

"PAUL!" The guys, including Billy yelled at him. Jake pulled me up from the wet ground and carried me into the house.

...

AN: sorry guys, I know it had been awhile since I updated. Hopefully I did alright on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Jake opened the back door to let me in, I went walked straight into the kitchen. In the fridge was a plate with 4 slices of pizza, I put it into the microwave. While waiting for my pizza, I started eating a box of biscuits. It was so good to eat something, I'm so bloody hungry.

"Bella, the food isn't going to ran away." Billy snapped me out of my eating faze, but I didn't stop. Just didn't put so much into my mouth. God, that microwave is taking _forever._

"I'm hungry." My voice was whinny. I could hear the guys laughing come from the lounge room. Billy was about to speak when the microwave finished. I dropped my biscuits and headed for my pizza. I could feel my mouth watering just thinking about eating it. I pulled the pizza out, taking a bite and walking over to the kitchen table. Before I could even sit down, Jake started pulling me into the lounge room with everyone else. Jake sat me down next to him, and Billy pulled up next to the seat in his wheelchair. Paul was sitting opposite me, with the others spaced out on the floor.

"Smells good Bells." I quietly growled at Paul. No one was having my pizza. I heard a few laughs. Everyone sat there for awhile, while i took a few bites of the pizza.

"Bella." Looking up at Billy, he had concern written all over his face. "Are you ok?" I was confused for awhile until I understood what Billy was asking. Wolf. That made me stop eating. I pushed my plate onto the lounge table.

"I don't know. It's not normal to turn into a... wolf. What's wrong with me?" I was almost into tears. My mood swings are going wild. Jake put his arm around my shoulders and Billy held onto my hand.

"Nothing. You're special." Billy's voice was smooth and calming.

"Special?"

"Yes. Everyone in this room is special." I felt Jacob bring me closer into him.

"How-w is everyone _special_?"

"The boys are like you. They can change." _Change. _The word seemed to echo in my head, repeating millions of times. Then I clicked.

"You mean change into a dog?" I guess it could happen. if I could do it, so can the guys. Billy laughed.

"Not a dog. A wolf." Wolf or Dog, they both say woof and have a tail.

"I have a tail." Everyone laughed at my stupid statement.

"Yes Bells, you have a tail." Even Billy was laughing. I'm getting sick of people laughing at me, it's not fun.

"Wait, how can we change into a wolf? What about the rest of the world? I've never heard of people turning wolf."

"Not the whole world can turn into shapeshifters- that's the real name for us, but we do have other tribes. We don't tell anyone about us, it's our secret."

"Does that mean I can't tell Uncle Charlie?" how the hell am I meant to keep something that big from him.

"There's no reason to panic. Charlie knows about us. His not a-

"Uncle Charlie isn't a wolf is he?"

"If you let finish me, Charlie isn't a wolf." I sat there confused. That doesn't make sense.

"How can I turn into a wolf than?" The room was deadly silence. Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't know.

"That's because you're my daughter." What? Hang on, did Billy just say 'my daughter'?

"How?" Paul had to make a smart ass comment.

"Oh come on Bells, Don't you know about the birds and the bees?" I didn't answer quick enough. "When two people love each very _very _much, they ta-

"Paul." Thank god Billy said something, I really didn't want to hear that information.

"So mum and you?"

"Things got complicated. Your mother and I were in a relationship when we found out about you. I was young and still changing. I imprinted on Jacobs mother. We tried to make the relationship work, but the pull of the imprint was to strong. We decide it would be best to just be friends. After you were born, she made sure that I got to see you. When Jacob was born, you two became the best of friends."

"So Jacob is my little brother?"

"Hey, I'm not little. I'm a good foot higher than you." All of them were around a foot taller even Collin, Brady and Seth.

"Why didn't I know you are my father?" That sounded strange called Billy my father.

"Your mother knew about the tribe secret. We both agreed on not telling you, we didn't want to bring you into this world. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to change." I nodded my head.

"And Uncle Charlie?"

"He accidently saw me change. His been with the tribe ever since." It makes sense, Uncle Charlie and Billy are best friends. Just like Jake and me.

"Back to the wolf things. Can you tell me more about it?" Tonight is an overload of new information, but I want to know more.

"Why don't I let the boys tell you about it and I'll get you some clothes." I looked down to see I was still in the Blanket Jake gave me. "Come on, you can change." I got up and followed Billy to Rachael room. I stood there waiting for Billy to come with clothes, none of Rachael's clothes fit me now. I could hear the guys in the lounge room. Paul was talking about me.

"Jake has a big sister that will whip his ass in fighting."

"Na, Bells might be my big sister but she won't be able to lose against these babies." I could picture Jake moving his arm muscles and showing off.

"Yeah right Jake." There was a silence before Paul spoke again. "She has a nice ass." There was a loud chorus of Pauls name been yelled and the sound of his head been hit.

Serves him right for thinking about me like that. A few minutes later Billy came in with some of Jakes clothes. "The clothes will be a big on you but it's better than nothing." Billy wheeled himself out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Jakes sweat pants were big on me, I rolled the waist of the pants up so they wouldn't fall down. The guys don't need to see my body anymore then they need to. I tied a knot in the shirt to make it fitted more, but not too much because I didn't have a bra. I was wearing one of jakes boxer shorts. I got a mental image of Jake having a wet dream in these boxers. Not really the best thing I want to think about. Shaking my head, I opened the door and walked to the lounge room. The guys were all spaced out in the small room.

"Where's Billy?" I didn't see him anywhere in the house. Seth came up and pulled me into a hug, mumbling the answer into my shoulder.

"His gone to Dads house." Ahhh, so Harry knows about it too. Sitting on the couch, I started playing with Seth's hair.

"Who else knows about um...?

"The tribe secret?"

"Yeah." Jared counted off the names on his fingers.

"Billy, Harry, Sue, Charlie, Leah, Emily, Claire, Kim and us." Why did they get told and not me? Why couldn't I get told the big secret?

"Why do they know?" I sounded a bit jealous and whinny when I asked. I guess Jared figure what I was thinking.

"You tell your imprint about being wolf. Billy and Harry use to change. Sue is Harrys imprint, Leah is Jakes imprint, Emily is Pauls imprint, Claire is Quils imprint and Kim is mine. The only reason they know is because they are our imprints." I'm so bloody confused.

"What the hell is an imprint?" Paul laughed at my frustration of outburst.

"Ahhh... An imprint is you're _everything_...

Jared didn't finish his sentence, he was looking dreamy off into space. There was a few laughs and groans about Jared. Jake continued.

"Don't worry about Jared his day dreaming about Kim again. An imprint is your world, your everything. You become whatever your imprint needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover or a friend. We are bound to that person, it's like your been pulled towards them and you can't live without her." I had a feeling that the end part was about Leah. "Having an imprint is the greatest thing in the world, you'll soon see." What the hell does he mean soon, I'm not imprinting anytime yet.

"Bella." Paul spoke to me in a serious voice, all the cockiness had gone. "The most important law between us wolves is, no wolf may kill a fellow wolfs imprintee. If that does happen there is no other choice than to fight to the death. So be careful. Oh it's also hell having an imprint because we can't even go one day without being in contact with them, hurts like hell for both the imprint and imprintee. Turns us into bloody pussy, as you can see with Jared." Paul finished the sentence with a joking matter, lighting everything up after the speech. It was Pauls warning about his imprint- Emily. Even Paul can be a big softy.

"Does everyone imprint?" Jake answered.

"Well, it's said to be uncommon but five of us have imprinted, so we don't know." Five have imprint?

"Who's imprinted?"

"Me, Paul, Jared, Quil and Sam." I felt a spark of jealous when I heard Sam's name, he imprinted on someone. I looked up at Sam and met his eyes. It hit me like a bus. It was like everything was dull- black and white and he was my sun. The only person in the room. I need to be closer to him. I never wanted to be away from him. I wanted to make him happy and do anything for him. He is so beautiful, everything about him is perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"That makes six wolves imprinted." I finally moved my eyes away from Sam and looked down at my lap. Did he just say six imprinted? Which means th-

"BELLA IMPRINTED!" Collin and Brady sang out at the same time, everyone laughed at their stupid games. I didn't laugh, I sat there between Jake and Brady. I can't imprint on Sam. He imprinted on someone else, which means I'll never have him. I felt my heart break, it was like I couldn't breathe. The idea of Sam loving someone else was killing me. My eyes were watering up. My Sam is someone else man. How can they be so happy about imprinting on someone? Imagining Sam kiss another girl made the tears fall from my eyes.

"Bella?" Oh god, why did he have to say my name. It should be legal for him to speak to me with so much care. A loud cry came from my lips. The room went quiet, I could feel everyone looking at me. I wanted to be alone. As fast as I could, I jumped up from the couch and ran to Rachael room. Locking the door and falling onto the bed. I could hear the guys outside in the hallway, I didn't want to listen. I wanted to be alone. I pulled the blanket over my head and stayed under the dark blanket, letting the tears fall. It hurt. It hurts so much. I curled up into a ball, trying to hold myself together. Paul was right, imprinting turns us into pussy. I heard eight pairs of feet walk back into the lounge room, there was only one left in the hallway. The person moved near my door, than slide down the wall and sat next to my door way. I could hear the person breathing harsh like me. Like the person was in pain or maybe having a heart attack. For some unknown reason, I felt better having that person sitting outside the door. But I was still hurting like crazy.

...

AN: I'm going to try and write another chapter this week. I was thinking maybe a small Sam POV? Just to see how Sam felt about the situation. What you think? Or just keep with Bella?

Anyway, what cha think?

By the way, THANKYOU for all the reviews and faves and alerts! I love hearing the reviews, and seeing so many people loving my story.


	5. Chapter 5 Sam POV

**Chapter 5**

**Sam POV**

After Bella yelled at us, she stormed off into her truck. I swear if we were a wolf form, our tails would be between our legs.

"I think her temper is worst then mine." We turned around to see Paul staring where Bella was a few moments ago. "I'm glad Bella isn't my mate." I was about to comment when the pain started. I'd felt pain before when Bella wasn't close but this was different. It wasn't like the being apart pain, she was either really angry or hurt. Hurt. Warning bells were going off inside my head.

I would rather check on Bella then be wrong and have her hurt. It was painful thinking Bella might be hurt or...I couldn't even think the word. I didn't realise I had changed and running through the forest until, the others growled at my thoughts.

Jake nudged my shoulder while still running.

'_What if she's still on the road and hasn't gotten home yet?' Thank god, someone was still thinking straight._

'_Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul, I want you guys to run the highway. The rest of you come with me.' I pushed myself harder and faster to Bella's house. I felt the others push themselves faster to keep up. The trees were blurring past us until we stopped just outside Bella's house, hiding in the shadows of the forest. _

'_I can't hear any movement in the house.' Seth's word made my heartbeat faster than it already was. I wanted to get closer to the house but in daylight would be too dangerous. We have to change back. Before I could say anything the guys started changing back. I was about to change, when I remembered I had ripped my shorts. Jake turned back and understood I couldn't change back. I felt the frustration boil. _

"We'll do a check in the house and see if we can find anything." Jake walked off into the house with the others following. Jake was as worried as me.

'_Sam we haven't found anything at the highway, we're following the road to Bella's house to double check.' Great, Jared and the others haven't found anything. I was pacing back and forth looking at Bella's house, willing for something to happen when the wind changed. My head whipped around and at the smell, it was like a slap in the face. My heart speeded up, not from fear but excitement. It was Bella. I ran off into the forest, searching for anything with Bella. _

_In the back of my head I remember I needed to tell the others. I started howling loud and clear for everyone and everything to hear before it cut short. I lost it. How could I lose it? Bella's scent was missing; it was here but slowly fading away with the rain. I felt the other change and head my way, they were the last thing on my mind. I did circles around the area. I didn't smell it before, the scent was different from normal. The others arrived. Jake came and stood near me, waiting. I could see the confusion written over his face. They had been listening into my_ thoughts and still are. Everything clicked.

_She's changed. I felt like a totally idiot for not realising it sooner. That means Bella is out in this weather, scared and alone without an idea of what's happening to her. I found Bella's scent again and ran off into the direction. The scent led to the edge of the forest to the highway. We came to the main highway out of town, the road was empty and dark. We followed Bella's scent across the road, until we stop in the middle. There was big tyre marks on the road and blood_. It was Bella's, she's hurt.

'_Sam, Bella can heal. She's a wolf like us.' Nodding a thanks to Jake, we continued following the trail. Running back into the forest, we ran past a few fallen trees but didn't stop. _

_The weather was getting worse and everyone was tired. The rain was pounding down on us; it was almost making us deaf. Bella's scent was washing away with the heavy rain. The water running down the hill was turning into a river making everything harder. _

'_We need to head back.' I growled at Quil for thinking of leaving Bella out here. I wasn't leaving her. 'If we don't head back and rest, we won't able to find her.' I knew Quil was right, but leaving Bella out here in this weather alone was panicking. I tried to sniff out Bella's scent and came up with nothing. I slowly started turning back to home. I need to think about the Pack, it's my job. I lead the way home and everyone followed. I tried to ignore the pain of getting further away and not knowing what's happening to her. _

'_Jake, can I stay at your house?' Bella would probably head there first; she doesn't know where any of the rest lives. _

'_No problem, don't think dad would have a problem with it.' We raced back home. Silently wishing Bella would be there. When we reached Jake's house, there was no sight of Bella. Just the house light. _

Changing back to human, we walked into the house. Billy was watching a baseball game, smiling at the TV screen.

"Hey boys, bad night to be running around." Billy turned around and the smile dropped from his face when he saw us. "What happened?" Billy looked at me for an answer but I couldn't form any words, my body was screaming at me to run back outside. Jake took over and answered his dad.

"Bella...she's missing." Billy sat straighter in his wheelchair looking panicked.

"What? How?" Jake tried to answer but couldn't find the right words. Paul said it plain and simple.

"Bella changed." I saw Billy's eyes go wide. I could hear the old man's heart speed up.

"How can Bella change? She's a female, only males change." Seth had a good point.

"That's not important now." Billy was right; Bella is outside in that storm. "Tell me what happened." We took a seat in the lounge room and I told Billy the story, from when she got angry til now. The others put information in.

Afterwards I could see Billy's mind working away, trying to solve.

"All we can do is wait until morning." That's it. He wanted to wait.

"You want to wait?" I saw some of the guys jump at my loud voice, I never got angry anymore but this was Bella.

"Sam calm down, there is nothing we can do at the moment. You already tried finding her but the storm is to strong."

"That gives us more reason."

"I feel the same. But there is nothing we can do until morning." I could tell Billy was trying to hold his tongue and spill something.

I could feel my shaking angry reduce to small shaking. I sat down and looked up at the clock. 2.45AM. The guys were rolled up on the floor, slowly falling asleep.

"I'll call Charlie, tell him that Bella is staying here for a couple of nights." Oh god, Charlie is probably freaking out and pulling out what hair he has left. Charlie has been a part of the counsel since he saw Billy change when they were kids and knows about me imprinting on Bella. But hearing his own niece has turned into a wolf, won't help anything.

I heard Billy talking to Charlie on the phone, his voice still held a small amount of panic. I sat back against the couch and thought of ways to find Bella tomorrow morning.

Time quickly past and I remember falling asleep around 4.00AM. Until the smell of Brady farting woke me up. It was 8 in the morning, it only felt like minutes since I closed my eyes. Brady and Collin were sitting on the floor laughing and having a farting match. I wanted to be angry at them but the big smiles on their faces stopped me. Instead I went hunting for some breakfast. That's if Paul hasn't eaten it all. I bumped into Seth in the hallway; he was walking out the front door.

"Morning Sam." Seth gave me a sad smile.

"Morning, where you heading?"

"Family BQQ, Billy said you guys could find Bella without me." Seth left, leaving me standing in the hallway by myself thinking of my Bella. We have to find her.

I slowly walked into the kitchen. Jake is making a coffee and Paul is stuffing his mouth with cocopops. Embry is throwing cornflakes into Jared's mouth. Either Embry is bad at throwing or Jared cant catch, the space around Jared was surrounded with cornflakes. I could smell pies cooking in the oven, making my stomach growl. I released Quil was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Quil?" Without stopping Embry answered and stuff up his throw.

"He had to see Claire."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, he needed to see her. You know the whole imprint thing doesn't really give you space." Embry hates the idea of imprinting, and annoys the rest of us imprinted wolves about it.

"Err... when are we going to start looking for Bella?" Jared stopped and looked at me, getting a cornflake thrown at his eye. I was about to speak and say now, but Billy bet me to it.

"We'll talk about where to look next." Billy went into the lounge with us following. Paul brought his big bowl of cocopops with him.

Billy spent most the time talking about where to look, when I ready to jump up and leave now. He had been talking for half an hour now. I was on the edge of my seat, ready to jump up at any moment when Seth ran into the house.

"Seth calm down."

"Bella...I saw her at the BQQ as a wolf." Everyone was shouting at each other. She was here in La Push. That would explain why the pain isn't so bad. I almost joined in the conversation when I smelt her. Following the scent, I walked into the hallway. I heard everyone stop shouting and follow me. I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked outside into the backyard.

Bella as a wolf was beautiful. Her fur coat was brown, the colour of her hair. The tip of her tail and b chest to belly was white. Her right paw was also white. She looks amazing. Even with her rubbing against the porch railing. Bella haven't noticed us yet, it was funny watching her tongue roll out and her tail wagging. I almost started laughing when Bella started thumping her leg against the ground.

"Bella?" All the guys and Billy were smiling at the view of Bella. Brady and Collin looked about ready to burst into laughter. And Paul, it was too late for him. Paul was pointing a finger at Bella and shaking his head. I wanted to snap Paul's finger off for stopping Bella from being happy. Paul started talking between gasps of breath at Bella.

"That...is...funny...next...you'll be...chasing...your...tail" The guys cracked at the chasing tail bit. Even Billy had a smile on his lips. Collin had done it when he first changed, well he still does it now. Bella growled at us, Paul put his hands up in surrender. I had to start laughing with the rest of them. We were holding each other up, so we wouldn't fall over.

"HEY! Get your own food." Jared growled at Bella. I looked up to see Bella running away from Jared with his pie. Bella stopped and looked at Jared sideways.

"Oh look at the confused puppy." Paul was smiling at Bella. He came over and walked straight up to me. Patting me on the head. Bella growled at Paul in a warning. Paul growled back. I rolled my eyes at Paul. How stupid can he be? As if hearing my thoughts, Paul went to pat Bella on the head again. Bella tried to bite his hand away. Before Bella could get close to Paul's hand, he changed into a wolf. Paul was growling at Bella. I wanted to step in and protect Bella but Billy wheeled in front of me.

Bella growled back. Paul was circling her, like she was his prey and he was the hunter. I could feel myself shaking and wanting hurt him. How dare he treat my mate as prey. I small growl left my lips. I watched Paul and Bella circle around it other until Paul stopped. He looked confused. He started to move again, but went to stand next to Billy and nodded at him. I saw the silent conversation between them.

"Bella, you need to let your mind open. Every wolf is connected to the other, we can hear your thoughts and speak to one another. But you're blocking Paul out. You need to let him in." Bella's blocking her thoughts? I turned to look at Bella and saw all her focus on Paul. I felt a bit of jealously but shook it off.

I could tell Paul was trying to connect with Bella; I wanted to be that wolf. Ahhh... this jealously is killing me.

I heard a growled came from Bella, she was staring at Paul. It was strange not hearing the other side of the conversation. Paul gave me a wolf smile. He came up and stood in front of Bella. I could see the silent conversation between Bella and Paul, I could imagine the comments Paul would be making. I hated not knowing when it came to Bella. There were a few growls here and there.

I watched Bella's face turn from confuse to happy. I felt happy seeing a smile play along her beautiful lips. Until Bella was sitting on the ground...naked. Everyone was looking at my Bella naked. I let out a loud growl at the guys and they quickly turned around. I saw Jake step out towards Bella. I wanted to rip his throat out for still looking at her, but I knew he wasn't really looking at her in that way. When I was a wolf we would see flashes of Jakes past with Bella.

"Bella?" I heard Jake pass Bella a blanket. "Bella, you naked." I heard Bella's heartbeat pick up.

"Nice Body Bells." I couldn't believe my ears, I wanted to rip his heart out. Paul was standing in front of Bella naked with a smirk on his face. Bella's face was a dark shade of red.

"PAUL!" The guys, including Billy yelled at him. Jake pulled Bella up from the wet ground and carried her into the house. I felt that jealously again, wishing it was me. I thought about hurting Paul but didn't Bella need any more drama. I followed Jake and Bella into the house.

Bella walked straight into the kitchen, I wanted to follow but thought better of it. The guys and I went to the lounge room. I felt better knowing she was close but I wanted to pull her into a hug and never let go.

I could hear the doors opening and closing, I had a feeling she's looking for some food. A lot of food. Billy was in the kitchen talking to Bella.

"Bella, the food isn't going to run away." A whinny voice answered Billy.

"I'm hungry." The guys cracked up laughing. We all remember what it was like on our first change. I heard the microwave beep twice saying it was finished. I heard something drop on the ground and the microwave door open. The smell of pizza filled the room. Paul stomach growled, he is always hungry. I heard Jake walking into the lounge room with Bella and Billy following. Jake sat Bella down next to him, and Billy pulled up next to the seat in his wheelchair. Paul was sitting opposite Bella and stared at the pizza in Bella's lap.

"Smells good Bells." Bella quietly growled at Paul. A few of the guys laughed. Everyone sat there for awhile, I couldn't help but look her over. She was still beautiful in human form. Her brown hair was matted and dirty from the storm. The once pale clean skin was now dirty with smeared mud. I watched her lift the pizza to her mouth and take a bite. I was amazed watching her.

"Bella." I heard Billy voice but didn't bother looking at him, I stayed watching Bella. It felt so long since I last saw her. "Are you ok?" I saw the confusion written over Bella's face before it turned into understanding. She stopped eating and pushed the plate onto the table.

"I don't know. It's not normal to turn into a... wolf. What's wrong with me?" I almost cried myself seeing Bella close to tears. I wanted to pull her into my arms and make her smile. But Jake was the one to help her, his arm went around Bella's shoulders.

"Nothing. You're special." Billy's voice was smooth and calming.

"Special?"

"Yes. Everyone in this room is special."

"How-w is everyone _special_?"

"The boys are like you. They can change." We waited for the information to sink in.

"You mean change into a dog?" Billy laughed at Bella's comment.

"Not a dog. A wolf."

"I have a tail." Everyone laughed at Bella's stupid statement.

"Yes Bells, you have a tail." Even Billy was laughing.

"Wait, how can we change into a wolf? What about the rest of the world? I've never heard of people turning wolf."

"Not the whole world can turn into shapeshifters- that's the real name for us, but we do have other tribes. We don't tell anyone about us, it's our secret."

"Does that mean I can't tell Uncle Charlie?" Ahhh... one thing I know about Bella, she doesn't like to be left out. She won't be happy about Charlie knowing and not her.

"There's no reason to panic. Charlie knows about us. His not a-

"Uncle Charlie isn't a wolf is he?"

"If you let finish me, Charlie isn't a wolf." Bella looked confused. I thought she was going well with everything that has been done and said. Some of the others didn't cope well with the news of Wolves.

"How can I turn into a wolf than?" The room was deadly silence. Everyone was thinking that question.

"That's because you're my daughter." What? None of us thought that would happen.

"How?" Paul had to make a smart ass comment.

"Oh come on Bells, Don't you know about the birds and the bees?" Bella didn't answer quickly enough. "When two people love each very _very _much, they ta-

"Paul." If Billy didn't say something, I would have hit Paul across the bloody head.

"So mum and you?"

"Things got complicated. Your mother and I were in a relationship when we found out about you. I was young and still changing. I imprinted on Jacobs mother. We tried to make the relationship work, but the pull of the imprint was to strong. We decided it would be best to just be friends. After you were born, she made sure that I got to see you. When Jacob was born, you two became the best of friends."

"So Jacob is my little brother?" I knew nothing would happen between them but it made me feel better knowing they were siblings.

"Hey, I'm not little. I'm a good foot higher than you."

"Why didn't I know you are my father?"

"Your mother knew about the tribe secret. We both agreed on not telling you, we didn't want to bring you into this world. I'm sorry; I didn't know you were going to change." Bella nodded my head.

"And Uncle Charlie?"

"He accidently saw me change. His been with the tribe ever since."

"Back to the wolf things. Can you tell me more about it?" Bella sat on the couch looking stunned.

"Why don't I let the boys tell you about it and I'll get you some clothes." Bella had the Blanket Jake gave her still wrapped around her body. "Come on, you can change." Bella got up and followed Billy to Rachael's room.

As soon as Bella left Paul started making smart ass comments.

"I kind of liked her in the blanket." I let out a loud growl and hit Paul across the head. We sat there in silence, waiting for Bella to return. Paul made another comment.

"Jake has a big sister that will whip his ass in fighting." I didn't like the idea of Bella fighting with anyone or anything.

"Na, Bells might be my big sister but she won't be able to lose against these babies." Jake showed off his muscles and started comparing with Pauls muscles.

"Yeah right Jake." There was a silence before Paul spoke again. "She has a nice ass." Everyone yelled at Paul. I punched him in the arm instead this time. It was either punching him or turning into a wolf and ripping him apart in the lounge room. The others yelled at him.

Billy wheeled into the lounge room and gave us a slight nod.

"I'm going to Harry's house." Billy left the house and went to Harry. They'll probably talk about Bella becoming a wolf, a female. I know we were all thinking along the same lines, we stayed in silence thinking.

I heard a door open in the hallway and someone walking to the lounge room. Bella came into view in a pair of Jakes big sweat pants and shirt. She looked beautiful.

"Where's Billy?" Bella looked around the house. Seth got up and pulled Bella into a hug, mumbling the answer into her shoulder.

"His gone to Dads house." Bella came and sat on the couch, she started playing with Seth's hair.

"Who else knows about um...?

"The tribe secret?" She looked a bit uncomfortable or unsure.

"Yeah." Jared counted off the names on his fingers.

"Billy, Harry, Sue, Charlie, Leah, Emily, Claire, Kim and us."

"Why do they know?" I could hear a hint of jealous and so could Jared.

"You tell your imprint about being wolf. Billy and Harry use to change. Sue is Harrys imprint, Leah is Jakes imprint, Emily is Pauls imprint, Claire is Quils imprint and Kim is mine. The only reason they know is because they are our imprints."

"What the hell is an imprint?" Paul laughed at Bella's frustration. I wanted to hit Paul across the head again for laughing at her for something about imprinting. Oh god, imprinting. She'll want to know about everyone, including me.

"Ahhh... An imprint is you're _everything_...

Jared didn't finish his sentence, he was looking dreamy off into space. There was a few laughs and groans about Jared. Jake continued.

"Don't worry about Jared his day dreaming about Kim again. An imprint is your world, your everything. You become whatever your imprint needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover or a friend. We are bound to that person, it's like your been pulled towards them and you can't live without her." Talking about Leah again. "Having an imprint is the greatest thing in the world, you'll soon see."

"Bella." Paul spoke to Bella in a serious voice, all the cockiness had gone. I knew what was coming, one of them was going to end up saying it. "The most important law between us wolves is, no wolf may kill a fellow wolfs imprintee. If that does happen there is no other choice than to fight to the death. So be careful. Oh it's also hell having an imprint because we can't even go one day without being in contact with them, hurts like hell for both the imprint and imprintee. Turns us into bloody pussy, as you can see with Jared." Paul finished the sentence with a joking matter, lighting everything up after the speech. It was Pauls warning on Emily. Paul might act like a player but his whole heart is for Emily. Nothing, no one can change that.

"Does everyone imprint?" Jake answered.

"Well, it's said to be uncommon but five of us have imprinted, so we don't know." I sat there watching every emotion flash across Bella's face.

"Who's imprinted?"

"Me, Paul, Jared, Quil and Sam." I watched Bella. Many emotions flashed across her beautiful face. One that I could forget was anger. She looked up at me. I could feel her eyes looking me from head to toe, but not meting my eyes. I felt an excitement rush boiling in my blood. I wanted Bella here and now. I thin I almost died when she finally looked into my eyes. It was like I fell in love with her all over again. I could see the love in her eyes. I know that look. I've seen it in jakes, Jared, Paul and Quills eyes when they imprinted. Bella imprinted on me. I felt a big smile form on my face but that didn't express half the happiness I was feeling inside.

"That makes six wolves imprinted." Bella moved her eyes away from mine and looked down at her lap. Her brown hair fall into her face, hiding her beautiful face from me.

"BELLA IMPRINTED!" Collin and Brady sang out at the same time, the guys laughed at their stupid game. I didn't laugh, I tried to see Bella's face.

It hit me, just like it did when Bella went missing but a million time worse. I almost cried out in pain. I searched for any harm on Bella and got confused when I couldn't' see anything. I smelled the tears before I saw them.

"Bella?" I meant for my voice to come out calm, I heard my voice crack with worry. A loud cry came from Bella. The room went quiet, I went to get up and cross the room to Bella but she jumped up from the couch and ran to Rachael room. I quickly chased after her and heard the lock click before I could get to the door. I was aware of the guys behind me, watching me. Hearing the crying and smelling the salty tears made my heart ache more. I wanted to hold her and kiss away her tears and worries, make everything alright. I crossed my arm against my chest, trying to hold myself together. It felt like I was going to fall apart at any moment. I slowly moved to the door and pushed my ear against the wood. I hoped for her to open the door but all I heard was crying. Turning around, I leaned my back against the wall and slid down. Trying to hold myself together. I need the pain to go away; it was getting harder and harder to breath, that now my breaths were coming out harsh.

I need my Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

I woke up from the sun shining through the curtains. How could it be so sunny on a horrible day. I could still feel a painful stabbing in my heart. I imprinted on Sam, and Sam has imprinted on someone else. It hurt just thinking about it. On top of that I turned into a wolf. I thought werewolves were mythical, made up creatures.

Sitting up and leaning on my elbows, I realised that I wasn't in my room. Rachael's room. I need to get away from here. Away from the other...wolves and Billy. I felt like my head was going to explode. Hoping off the bed, I adjusted my shorts. They weren't the best fit with me growing. Looking in the mirror, I noticed that I hadn't grown last night. Hopefully I've stopped, my wardrobe is almost non- existent.

Opening Rachael's bedroom door, I listened for any movements. I remembered the guys saying we have super hearing. I could hear the guys and Billy's wheel chair in kitchen and the lounge room. Wanting to get away, I headed for the back door. Quietly walking down the hall and opening the back door, it squeaked. I stood there for a few seconds waiting to see if anyone had heard. No one noticed. I walked through the door and forgot to stop the door before it loudly slammed closed. The house was deadly silent until Jake spoke.

"Bella?"

"Shit." I whispered a little too loud, I heard the kitchen chairs move and the foot steps to the hall. I didn't wait to see what would happen. I took off into the woods. I didn't realise I had changed until I heard Embry in my head.

'_God, she's fast.'_

'_Bella wait.' _ I ignored Jake and I kept running, I came to a holt when Sam spoke my name.

'_Bella.' _ My heart was telling me to turn around and please my mate, the other half was saying run. I was having a war with myself, not knowing what to do. I was pacing towards Sam, than away from Sam.

_Run, he can't stop you. He has no hold on you. _

_Yes he does. One, he is your mate and second, his Alpha. _

'_You're whipped like the rest of us. Welcome to the club.' _ I groaned hearing Paul, I forgot they could hear my every thought.

Before I could make up my mind, the other wolves came out from the bushes, including Sam who was out in front. They stayed at the edge of the forest clearing while Sam walked circles around me.

'_What are you doing?'_ I asked Sam.

'_That's what I should be asking you.' _ I could tell he was annoyed even in his wolf form. I felt like his prey, waiting for the attack.

'_I need to get away.'_

'_Get away?'_

'_Get away from YOU! ALL OF YOU!' _ It came out without even thinking. Sam looked like a wounded puppy. I felt my heart break looking at him. I looked over at the rest of the wolves and saw the same broken face. I could feel all these different emotions boiling up. I couldn't make sense of any of them, it turned into anger. _'Leave me alone!' _ It came out more of a growl then yelling. I turned my back on them and raced to my house, hopefully Uncle Charlie wasn't home. I looked back and no one was following me, I was finally alone.

When the house came into view there was no police cruiser parked in the driveway. Thank god for that, I wasn't sure I could deal with Charlie asking questions. I was about to walk into the house when I realised I was still a wolf. I looked around making sure no one in the street had seen me and walked back into the forest, trying to turn back into a human. I sat on my stomach for half an hour and I still hadn't changed back. What the fuck was wrong with me?

'_Calm down, your too angry.' _ Sam's voice echoed in my head.

'_Oh yeah I wonder why i'm angry, and you're not helping.' _ I wasn't sure if Sam or the others were still there but I ignored them. Closing my eyes tightly and wishing to turn human again, it didn't do anything. I was about to give up, when flashes of pictures went through my mind. It was the same pictures I thought of the first time I needed to change back. But I wasn't thinking them.

_Jake and I when we were kids, building mud cakes. Billy and Uncle Charlie fishing. The first time I saw Sam. The way his voice sounds like honey. His kissable lips. The 8 pack, which I wanted to kiss. Hell I want to kiss every part of him. My fingers tugging in his black hair, pulling his body closer to me. _

I felt cold and wet, naked on the forest ground. I could feel my heart beating and the heat between my legs from the thoughts of Sam. I wanted to be angry with him, but I love him so dam much.

Shaking my head, I stood up and brushed a couple of leaves out of my hair. I was half concern about the guys seeing me naked, but shrugged it off. They were the least of my worries, I have to get to my house before a next door neighbour saw me butt naked. From the back door to the forest, it was 10-15 metres away.

Looking around neighbourhood, there was no one in sight. I took a chance and made I run for the back door. I moved quickly across the backyard to the door, I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me. I wasn't even tried from running that fast and I didn't trip over, maybe being a wolf isn't that bad. I could hear something outside and realised it was the wolves laughing...at me.

"Stupid bloody wolves." I know they could hear, it made them laugh louder. Ignoring them once again, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. When I opened the door, it smelt like something had died in here. "Holy shit, how could I have not smelt that?" Still naked, I began looking for the source of the smell. I felt like a blood hound. I finally found it at the back of my desk behind my old computer. It must have fallen from the desk and onto the floor. Sitting between the desk and wall was a contain of half eaten yogurt. It was growing. Grabbing the container I held it arms length away from me and threw it in the bin, and tied the rubbish bag in a knot to throw out. It felt good doing that, it's normal for a teenager to find growing food in their bedroom. With a smile, I walked into the bathroom and had a hot shower.

Stepping into my smelly bedroom with a pair of new Pjs that were now half to small to short for me from growing so much, I felt fresh and normal. I opened my window to get the bad smell out of my bedroom. I leaned my head on the side of the window smelling the forest scent, it reminded me of Sam. `Out the corner of my eye I saw something move, there on the edge of the forest was the Black wolf I had seen for days since the BQQ at Billy's house. I would know that wolf anywhere. Sam is a black wolf. I felt my heart speed up thinking about Sam, but it soon turned into anger and embarrassment. Sam is the Black wolf. How could I not know? I'm stupid. Just to make sure I was right, I whispered his name.

"Sam?" The wolf gave me a small nod of the head, before disappearing into the forest. I slowly walked over to my bed and sat down. Why couldn't I put all the pieces together? I let out a frustrated groan and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to act like everything is normal, nothing has changed. That means no Sam and no wolves. " I grabbed my wallet from the kitchen bench and started walking to Ang's house. I didn't even look behind me to see if they followed me. Walking made me feel alive. I could feel the muscles in my legs stretching, the powerful stride in my walk was amazing. Getting court up in the moment, I started running. I have never been able to run without tripping over and here I was sprinting. I felt like a was flying, but it was nothing compared to running as a wolf. I came to a holt in the middle of the street, mentally kicking myself for even thing that. "Normal Bella, normal life and normal thinking." I started walking again, I was on Ang's street.

Before I even got to her house, I could hear Ang wasn't alone. Probably Eric. When I got to the door, I knew it wasn't just Eric here, there was way too many stomping feet. Maybe I should leave. Before I changed my mind, I raised my hand to the door and knocked.

Ang opened the door, she had a big smile on her face. "Hey Bella, I haven't seen you in agers. How's the suspension going?" Shit, I had totally forgotten that I was grounded and suspended.

"Really boring." I haven't had time to be bored. Ang gave me a sympathy look.

"Well... Everyone is here, we are just leaving to grab some lunch. You coming?" I looked behind Ang to see Eric, Mike, Tyler and twin girls from school were seating in the lounge room. Thank god Jessica and Lauren weren't here.

"That would be great."

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Everyone got out of the house and headed for the cars. I got a 'Hi' and 'Hello' from everyone. I hoped into Tyler's van with Mike and one of the twin girls call Amanda. I think I've seen her a few times around school, but I don't pay much attention to the people around me, other than my friends.

The small Forks diner was packed with kids from school. That's another thing I have forgotten, it was a school day. Of course there would be kids here. I followed my friends to a corner seat, I saw Jessica and Lauren sitting across the room. Jessica just pissed me off sometimes, without doing anything, just her being alive. I ignored her and tried to catch on to the conversation going on between my friends.

"...Blue dress and black heels." I groaned. Did they have to talk about the school prom?

"Bella you should come shopping with Amanda, Janet and me on next Saturday?" Ang was smiling brightly at me.

"Ahhh...sure."

"Great. We all have to get..." I stopped listening. I could hear everything in the small diner. Every conversation and movement, it was almost deafening. I couldn't think, all I could hear was people talking. The diner started to feel very small, I wanted to scream at everyone or ran out. I wasn't just my hearing, it was also the smell. I think a few kids were farting, or someone had eggs for breakfast. I clutched my hands into my clothes, trying to block everything out, but I ended up ripping my clothes.

I smelt them before I saw them. I looked up from the table to met Sam's brown eyes. I really wanted to run into his safe arms, but I didn't want anything to do with them. The diner had become very quiet. They were staring at the topless guys at the doorway, who were walking over to me. It wasn't all of them, just Sam, Jake, Quil and Seth.

When they reached me, I could feel most of the girl with anger and jealously flowing off them. A side of me almost wanted to break any girl that tried to touch or think about my Sam. My Sam? What the fuck? I'm already failing at my plan of trying to be normal. What made it worst, I almost melted when I heard him speak.

"Sorry can we seal Bella for the rest of the day?" Ang, Amanda and Janet looked like goldfish, and Eric, Mike and Tyler didn't look impressed. When no one said anything, I decided to speak up.

"I've got to leave with these guys, see ya around." Ang finally snapped out of her goldfish moment.

"See you next Saturday." When I gave Ang a questioning look, she continued. "We're going shopping."

"Yeah, see ya then." I wasn't looking forward to it, but I could use some new clothes that fit me. I followed the guys out. For once thankful that they were here. I didn't know how long I could have stay in that diner without my ears blooding out.

I relaxed as soon as I smelt the fresh air. I was still following the guys, when they stopped in front of me and turned around, I almost bumped into Sam. I got lost feeling the warm heat and wood scent that smelted of Sam, until Jake snapped at me.

"Are you crazy?" I was surprised Jake wasn't shaking with anger. "You could have hurt someone or yourself. You can't be around people until you are under control." Before I could snap back at Jake, Seth pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm glad you're safe." Seth mumbles into my shoulder, he was almost the same size as me. Seth realised me from the hug and I stepped back from them.

"Thanks for saving me in there."

"You'll learn to control yourself, it would help if you talked to us. Your part of the pack." I hate how Sam always makes sense.

Instead of getting into another argument, I turned around and started walking home.

"You're making it harder for yourself trying to hide it, its apart of you." I igroned them and kept walking. I didn't even bother checking if they were following. I was dead set on trying to be normal.

Walking to the house wasn't as bad as normal. I could actually get home without falling over or running out of breath. Uncle Charlie was home, the cruiser and front light was on. I could smell the burnt food before I saw it. Uncle Charlie was trying to save the very burnt chicken.

"Why are you cooking?" Last time Uncle Charlie cooked, he caught the kitchen curtains on fire. Never trust him in a kitchen, this is why we eat at the diner most nights.

"Oh hey Bells, I just felt like cooking." Charlie was picking at the chicken, trying to get the burnt bits off. If you ask me, there was no way he could save dinner. I knew Charlie was lying, He doesn't cook unless his going to give me news.

"What's the news?" I sat down on the table and waited for him to spill everything. I heard him let out a deep breath, walk to the kitchen table and sit down. We sat there for a long time before Charlie spoke.

"Billy told me what going on. I never thought you'd end up like the rest of the boys." I didn't say anything, I waited for him to continue. He was bind to find out everything that happens, his best friends with Billy. "I'm sorry you had to find out about everything like that. Billy's always wanted to be a part of your life, remember when one night you said Billy felt like a father figure to you. Billy was so happy to hear that. He loves you, I love you and the boys love you. No matter what you chose, we will always love you." Charlie stood up and gave me a kiss on the head before walking to the lounge room to watch baseball. I got up from the kitchen chair and made my way to my bedroom. I didn't even bother having a shower. I opened my bedroom window to let the forest smell fill my room and curled up on my bed.

Charlie knew everything, and he would accept whatever chose I made. I thought about leaving the guys and pretending now of this happened but I couldn't. It hurt to think about leaving them and leaving...Sam.

I was stuck between wanting to be one of them and wanting to be normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Walking down stairs into the kitchen, I found Uncle Charlie drinking his morning coffee. He looked up from the paper on the table and gave me a nervous smile.

"Morning Bells."

"Morning Charlie." I put some bread in the toaster and started making a bowl of cereal. Being a werewolf sucks, you eat tons of food. Instead of having a simple sandwich for lunch, I end up having four sandwiches. I sat down at the table and ate my cereal.

"Bella, you're going to have your first day at school today." I looked up at Charlie like he was crazy.

"I'm still suspended, and it wouldn't be my first day." I grabbed another bite of my cereal.

"You're starting school at La Push." I almost chocked on my food. Did I hear him right?

"What? Why? How...No way!" A car pulled up the drive way and beeped the horn.

"COME ON BELLS! WHERE GOING TO BE LATE?" yelled a voice from outside.

"Oh you did not call them." I pointed a finger at Charlie and walked to the kitchen window. Parked in my driveway was Paul, Jake and Seth. Paul was hanging out the window yelling my name. Jake was behind the wheel while Seth was in the back. Charlie come up behind me and passed my school bag and started pushing me out the front door to the car. He gave me a kiss and said good luck and closed the door in my face, leaving me no choice.

"Charlie, what about my breakfast?" I was super hungry and not having breakfast will make this situation worse. Charlie opened the door and passed me, _one_ piece of toast.

"Have a good day at school Bells." I took a deep breath and turned around to see Paul giving me a cheeky grin.

...

I was fine in the car driving to the school until we arrived there. I was angry the whole way, but the nerves came when I saw the _new_ school and _new_ people.

"Bells, you'll be fine." They gave me an encouraging smile. "We'll be there to help you." I opened the car door and hoped out.

"I don't need your help." I slammed the door shut and started walking to the school. I could feel the eyes of people looking at me, the new kid at school. I had no idea where the office is or anything for that matter. I looked behind me at the guys. They had met up with Quil, Jared, Embry, Collin and Brady. Soon Leah and Kim joined the guys. I saw Leah and Jake kiss, it made me think of Sam.

"Hey, I'm Dan." A guy stood beside me with a smile. "You need any help."

"Could you please tell me where the office is?" I was glad Dan came over. I didn't want to ask one of the guys.

"Follow me." Dan walked away and I followed. I could hear what everyone was saying, everyone was talking about me. I couldn't ignore what they were saying.

"She's so pale."

"Isn't she from Forks?"

"What's her name?"

"How come she got a ride with Paul and Jacob?"

"I heard she's related to the Black's."

I wish they would shut up and find something better to do then gossip about me. Dan pulled me out of my thoughts.

"This is your stop. See ya around." He gave me a wink and left the office. The Office lady was sitting behind the desk chewing on the end of her pen. Her black hair was fuzzy and she wore so much perfume I wanted to run the opposite direction. She hadn't even noticed me.

"Hello?" The lady looked up and gave me a big smile, showing the lip lick on her teeth.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?"

"I'm Isabella Swan an-

"Oh it's your first day here, I have your classes here somewhere." She spun around and looked through the big pile of paper. "Here it is. Have a good day." I grabbed the sheets and headed for the door. There was my class list and locker code, but no school map. Great, I have no idea where i'm going. I walked around the corner and bumped into Jake.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake."

"Where you heading?"

"I have no idea." I couldn't help it. Jake is my best friend and brother, I need help. Jake grabbed the sheets of paper and started walking down the corridor.

"Top Locker...number D3. Near the science rooms." When we reached locker D3, Jake leaned against the other lockers, while I put my bag and books away. Charlie had packed my school things.

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" The school was empty meaning class had started.

"Just checking on my sis." It didn't sound weird having Jake call me his sister. He always has, now we know it's true. "How you going?"

"The school seems OK I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not talking about school."

"You mean the changing thing." I wasn't sure I was allowed to say it in public.

"Yeah." I went to look at my class list. "You have double English."

"How did you know? Oh right, you saw it before." Jake gave me a cheeky grin.

"We might have looked at your classes before you came to school."

"Jacob!"

"The principle knows about us. The wolf thing. I mean, think about how much trouble we would be in for missing school so much if the principle didn't know." He had a point. I looked at Jake, he was nervously moving around. "We kind of got you into a class with at least one of us in there." I couldn't believe them.

"Your lucky were in school Jacob Black, or I would rip your face off." Jake flashed a smile at me.

"You wouldn't be able to bet me, little sis." Little?

"I am older then you."

"I'm taller and stronger." I left the conversation and grabbed out my English book.

"Why does someone have to be in my every class?"

"You're new Bella. You can't handle the changes yet."

"I can."

"Like you did back at the diner yesterday?" Jake knew he was right.

"Fine, what's the other reason?"

"That's the only reason."

"Bull shit, I know there is more you're not telling me."

"Come on, we're running late." He walked off.

"We?" He kept walking.

"We have English together." I slammed my locker closed and ran off to Jake. When I finally caught up with Jake, I kept going with our conversation.

"What's the reason?" he gave me a sideways look.

"Leave it."

"No. Jacob, tell me."

"You're going to be stubborn about this."

"Yeah, now tell." He didn't answer. "Jacob Bla-

Everyone in the classroom was looking at me. The teacher looked like she was ready to throw me out and I hadn't even sat down yet. Paul was trying to hide the laughter behind his hand.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yeahh."

"Take a seat. Jacob, I'll forget you're late for helping Miss Swan."

"Thank you." Jake was still a gentleman, even after he turned into a wolf. I followed Jake to the back of the room, where Paul was sitting. Jake took the seat on the left side, leaving me the middle between Paul and him.

"Hey Bells, nice that you have finally joined us." If I wasn't a wolf, I wouldn't have heard Paul. His words had a double meaning. I replied back in level of voice.

"Not bloody likely, I just don't know anyone except wolves." Paul smiled.

"Don't forget Leah and Kim." Jake said on my other side. We turned our attention to the teacher and acted like nothing happened.

"We are going to finish reading the end of Romeo and Juliet. I'm sorry Bella, but you'll have to catch up in your own time. Dylan, can you replace Michael and be Romeo. The rest of you know your parts. Everyone, pull out your books and follow." The class opened their books, while I opened my writing book and started drawing. Jake nudge my shoulder and moved closer to so we could both read from the book.

...

"Next lesson we'll be watching the movie. The Romeo and Juliet movie by Baz Luhrmann. We'll look at the differences between the William Shakespeare play and Baz Luhrmann movie. I'll be expecting a 2000 word essay after, so listen and pay attention." The bell went just after the teacher finished talking. Everyone rushed out of class to the cafe.

Paul, Jake and I were walking down the corridor, when a loud grumble was heard.

"What was that?"

"Forgot to eat breakfast." Paul whined. Jake and I laughed at Paul. I told the guys I would met them at the cafe after I put my books away. Walking to my locker I could feel the eyes and voices of people talking about me. I could hear everything and it was starting to give me a bad headache. I felt trapped, like the other day at the diner.

I needed space, so I headed for the forest. I could feel myself shaking, it was hard not to make a scene and run out of the school. When I got into the forest, I felt like I was going to explode. I walked into the forest, getting further away from the sounds of the school. I finally sat down on a huge rock in the sun. I laid down and relaxed my whole body. I didn't get to stay there for long before I heard something moving above my head. I looked back to see a Black wolf. We looked at each other for awhile. I wanted to get up and gave him a hug and never let go. If I was a wolf, I would curl up beside him. I found that either way wouldn't matter, I just needed him. Before I could put my thoughts into actions, he left. I felt sad and disappointed. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hugged myself. I had no idea what to do.

I almost screamed when hands pulled me into a warm body.

"Everything going to be fine." He whispered to me. I hugged him closer to me and forgot about being angry at him or wanting to stay away. I got lost in _him_, His smell, his voice, his breathing in and out, His heartbeat and how safe and right it felt.

Even though I was relaxed, I was still shaking a bit. It didn't go unnoticed to Sam. "You're going to have to change soon." I was been stubborn and shook my head. "We could do it now, just the two of us alone." That sounded really good, just the two of us. But I wasn't changing, _yet._ "Bella, please." I could hear the worry and concern in his voice. He wasn't using his bossy Alpha voice, but a caring and soft voice. I almost couldn't say no to him.

"Not now Sam." He let out a sign of frustration but didn't push it any further. I only noticed than what Sam was wearing.

"Sam, what are you wearing?" He wasn't wearing his normal cut off jeans or shorts.

"I was at work."

"How did you know about me?"

"Paul called me, said you disappeared. Never came to lunch with them."

"Why did you come and get me, and not one of the others?" He didn't answer straight away.

"I'm Alpha, your apart of the pack." He sounded like he wanted to say a lot more. Why is everyone not telling me all the information and only half of it? I decide to leave it and change the subject.

"Where do you work?"

"With Charlie at the Police Station. It's a good way to get information and keep tabs on the murders."

"Murders?"

"You'll be surprised at how many there is, I'll tell you another time when you're ready."

"When will I ever be ready?"

"When you accept who you are."

...

I spent an hour talking to Sam about everything. He learnt I was a bit touchy talking about being a wolf, so we stuck to normal everyday life. I went back to school and Jake came with me to see the Principle and explain. It was a lot easier than I thought.

When my first day of school finished I got a ride to Jakes house, Charlie said he would pick me up after work. Everyone was going back to Jakes, They are still trying to build the car.

"How was your day?"

"Seriously Jake?" He gave me that look. "It sucked."

"It couldn't have been that bad, you got time with Sam." I felt the blush rise on my neck and cheeks.

"You're turning into a tomato." Paul burst into laughter.

"Oh shut up Paul." I got out of the car and walked straight into Jake's kitchen, seems like I wasn't the only hungry one. Brady and Collin were fighting over a box of shapes. The rest was eating the pizza Sam brought with him.

"Bella, you want a piece?" Seth held out a pizza for me.

"You have it Seth." I messed up his hair, grabbed an apple and headed for the backyard. I didn't even get to the back door before I came back in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of pizza and another apple. The guys laughed when they saw me back for more, I stuck my tongue at them.

I almost bumped into Billy when I opened the back door, he was coming up the ramp.

"Sorry Billy." I held the door open for him.

"It alright Bells, how was school?"

"Lets hope tomorrow is better." Might be pushing my luck saying that.

"You'll get use to it."

"Yeah." I didn't sound that positive.

"We're here for you kiddo." I gave billy a hug.

"Thanks." I flopped down on the grass and looked up at the blue sky, and listened to Billy and the guys talking and playing around. I had my eyes closed when Brady started wrestling with me. He sat on my stomach, pinning me to the ground growling. The words that came out of his mouth next surprised me.

"You have a great body Bells." I growled at Brady and flipped him over, so now I was on top. I knew he was joking, but it sounded strange coming out of his mouth, his like a little brother to me. Taking my minute to think at his advantage, he bit my arm and my grip on him loosened. Brady ran off into the forest and I chased after him. He turned into a wolf, and I had joined him. The exploding I felt all today had disappeared. I felt alive and free, chasing after Brady. Soon the others had joined in our game. We were racing, wrestling, biting and acting wild. It thrilling to feeling the earth between my paws and the smell of the forest. I saw missing out on a lot.

We entered a clearing and relaxed. Brady and Collin were still play fighting, acting like pups. Jared was resting on a fallen tree with his eyes closed. Sam and Jake were sitting, they seemed to be alert and watching. While the others watched Brady and Collin. Feeling tired and on autopilot, I walked over to Sam and laid down next to his feet and fell asleep feeling safe and loved by my pack members.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Bella, come on. You need to learn to control it." Jake was sitting in front of me on a log in the forest. "Change on demand." I sat on the forest floor in shorts and a singlet top, with sweat running down my forehead and dirt in my nails from clawing the ground with frustration.

"I can't." He growled at me.

"You need to push yourself. You can't count on your angry or frustration to change." He was running out of patience's, you could hear it in his voice. "I don't know, think of Sam!" why would I think of Sam, our friendship is fine. "Think of Sam with another gi-  
He was cut off from a loud growl, the pack came through the trees. Sam growled walking past Jake and came to sit next to me. Embry, Seth and Paul came out of the trees as human.

"Doesn't sound like your getting far in training. Take a break Jake, I'll take it from here." Paul pushed Jake towards the bushes and took his place. Before Jake left, he turned around to me.

"Watch how it is done." Jake run off and changed into a wolf before running into the bushes.

"Show off."

"Bella, get down on all fours beside Sam." I could tell Paul was smiling, I really don't want to know what happens in that head of his. The problem is I do know with the pack being Telepathy. I kneeled down beside Sam and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. I could feel all eyes watching me.

"Come on Bella, it isn't that hard." Collin whined.

"Yeah, and i'm getting bored." Brady joined in. I kept my mouth shut, I was trying to not yell at them. "Bella, what are you waiting for? Change already." That's exactly what I did. A growl ripped through my chest. Brady stopped talking. I went to take a step closer to him.

'_Bella, don't.' _ I looked back at Sam. his body was tense, waiting for a fight to break out.

'_You were meant to change on demand, not anger.' _Jake spoke before I saw him walk into the clearing as a human.

"Everyone, let's go cliff driving." The boys followed Jake and I went to follow.

'_We're not leaving.' _

'_Why?'_

'_You need to change.' _

'_Sam, I can't. I've spent most of the day trying, but I can't.'_

'_When it comes to us, the word _can't_ is non-existent. You're going to keep at it till you do.' _

'_Sammy...' _I sounded like a whining girl, but I was tired and sore.

'_Change back into a human and hurry up or we'll be here all night'_

'_Night?'_

'_If we have to.' _ He sounded serious. I went to change back, when a thought struck me. _'Bella, I've seen you naked before.' _I saw images of me, flashing before my mind. Some pictures of me smiling, laughing, scared, happy, and naked. Then some of the pictures I hadn't even done, fantasies and dreams, suddenly the pictures stopped. Sam cleared his throat. _'Come on you need to change.' _

I took a deep breath before turning back into human, naked on the forest floor. Sam left behind a brush and came back as human, wearing his shorts. Under fair, he gets to be clothed while i'm naked. I couldn't help but blush, thinking about him naked.

"Bella, you need to concrete." I feel like I've heard those words a million times today. Not really giving a dam about concerting, I pulled my knees up, hiding most of my body, even though his seen me.

"Why is everyone scared about me been around people? Saying I can lose control?" It had been one of the many questions running through my mind.

"You can't control your anger and people can get hurt. We're here to protect people not hurt them."

"I thought you said the word _cant _is non-existed." Sam gave a small laugh and sat down beside me. I could feel the warmth rolling off his body.

"You know how bad the anger is, you're almost as bad as Paul." I lightly punched him in the arm. "Don't worry, you're getting better. Well apart from your little stunt with Brady this afternoon."

"Sorry, he was getting on my nerves and I was already pissed off."

"You did better than their first tries. You're lucky, the guys had to stay away from everyone except us when they first change. They couldn't go to school, see friends, work. Charlie said you'd be fine going to school and living normal. He said it would help you. Billy agreed, said women have more control, even though you're the first wolf girl I know."

"That's why Paul and Jake have been acting like my body guards. Has anyone gotten hurt before?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam?" He had his head down, leaning on his knees.

"Yeah, I messed up."

"Who?" A picture of Emily's face popped into my heard. "Emily?"

"When we were going out, I lost control and Emily was too close to me." He took a deep breath. "She's lucky I didn't rip her apart." I moved over to Sam and wrapped my arms around him.

"How did Emily and Paul get together?"

"Paul imprinted on Emily. I had to end the relationship." He was silent before he started talking again.

"Don't worry, I've found mine." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. He had that dreamy look Jared always has thinking about Kim. Sam and I have this _thing. _We talked about the imprinting on each other, it was a very heated conversation.

_*Flashback*_

"_Wait! You're saying that after all our agreements and thinking you imprinted on someone else that you imprinted on _me!" _Sam sat on the Billy's couch waiting for me to finish my outburst. _

"_Love you too Bella." Sam gave me a smile, but his face was serious. _

"_Aww..."_

"_Finally."_

"_Took awhile for them to get it out."_

"_GUYS! You better not be ears dropping or...I'll...I'll..." I can't find the right words I was so angry._

"_Guys, leave us alone." Sam voice didn't leave any agreement. I heard them run away into the forest. I sat down on the chair across from Sam. He waited for me to collect my thoughts. _

"_Ok, let me get this straight. You imprinted on me?" He nodded his head._

"_Why didn't you tell me before?" I waved my hands around._

"_You wouldn't let me. You closed the subject off every time I tried to bring it up." _

"_Alright, I'll take blame for that." _

"_What do you want?"_

"_Paul said you become whatever your imprint needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover or a friend."_

"_Yes..." He raised his eyebrows._

"_Can we...just be...you know." I didn't really know how to say it. I mean his my imprint, I need to make him happy to. _

"_Friends." He looked at me for awhile. "Friend it is." _

_*Present*_

"Same happened with Leah." That surprised me, Emily _and_ Leah. Next thing he'll be telling me his dated every girl in La Push.

"Leah?" I guess I sounded a bit anger or jealous. He gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Leah and I went out, then Jake imprinted." I couldn't help it, I felt the jealously thinking about Sam with someone else. "Now Change." He went straight back to business.

"Seriously?"

"Bella." I held up my hands and started kneeing.

"Ok, ok, ok. Help me." he smiled at me and sat in front of me.

...

"JAKE! JAKE! PAUL! GUYS!" I run into Billy's lounge were the guys seating watching a movie and eating. "GUESS WHAT?"

"Bloody hell Bella, you keep jumping up and down on that spot and you'll break the floor." Jared smiled at me. "Now, why are you yelling?"

"I did it!" Paul laughed at me.

"You and Sam had sex. Finally, I was starting to think you were a nun."

"Paul!"

"You didn't have sex?"

"Paul." This time it was Sam.

"What really happened?" Seth actually sounded interested. Thank god someone else was.

"I changed." I beamed a smiled at everyone.

"Good on ya Bells."

"Always knew you could do it."

"Want to go running?" Collin and Brady were bouncing up and down in their seats in excitement.

"Sorry boys, i'm staving. Jake made me miss out on lunch." I hit Jake over the head, and I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you would still be out there trying to change."

"No Jake, Sam helped."

"Oh yeahh...he helped alright."

"Paul!" I stomped my foot in anger.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" Jake turned around and gave me a huge smile. "Never thought you would do that."

"Ahhh." I stomped my foot again.

"You did it again." I could hear the laugh in his voice.

"Jake! Don't push me. I'm hungry, tried and sore." I turned around, ready to fight any minute.

"Sure Isabella." He said dragging my name out. I went to punch Jake, when an arm went around my waist and walked me back into the kitchen.

"Shhh..." Sam passed me a box of food.

"Cant I just give him a _little_ punch." Sam pulled me into a hug, calming me down. Quil walked into the kitchen and sat on the kitchen bench.

"What's going on with... you two?" Quil interacted between Sam and me.

"Friends." I knew he wants to be more. It pains me, knowing i'm not giving my imprint everything he wants. Like he could read my mind, he whispered.

"I'm fine, I've got everything I need." He gave me a soft kiss on the side of the head. I looked up to see Quil smiling at us.

"How is Claire?" His smile grew bigger.

"Great, we went down to the beach the other day. Can't wait to see her tomorrow."

"Let's go cliff driving." Embry yelled from the lounge room, he jumped up with the others and started walking out the house.

"You coming Bells? You haven't gone cliff driving, it's real fun." Quil followed the others out.

"Sam?"

"Cliff driving is something you shouldn't miss out on, want to go?"

"You can leave, I need sleep. I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired and sore, but you go have fun with the boys." I started pushing him out the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he started walking to the beach, I went to my bedroom. Yes, I have a bedroom at Billy's. I spent more time here, then at Uncle Charlies. I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes waiting for sleep to come. I could feel my leg and arm muscles staining and sore. I let my mind wander...

Before I finally fell asleep, the bed moved underneath me. Arms pulled me into a warm chest, and soft lips on my neck. "You're meant to be with the guys."

"I'd rather be with you."

...

"Bella, we need to leave."

"Sam, do I look alright?" he looked up from the clock.

"Your beautiful, always are."

"Sam!" I gave him an annoyed look.

"Bella, you've met them before, there is no reason to get dressed up." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and walking us over to the door.

"This meeting is the whole tribe right?"

"Your first tribal meeting, you have nothing to be scared of. A few stories, food, drinks and relaxing."

"Sammy..."

"Bells..."

"Lets go, I don't want to be late." Sam smiled at me. "What? I don't want to be late. Come on."

We walked down to the beach, people surround a bonfire. There was a table full of food and drinks.

"Wow, that's a lot of food."

"Wolves."

"Sam! Heads up!" He stepped in front of me and caught the football Paul threw. He threw it to Jake with a big childish grin. When he turned around, I was shaking my head at him.

"What?"

"You're such a boy." I smiled at him.

"Bella." Leah and Emily were walking to me. "Come on, it's about to start." I pulled Sam with me while Leah had my hand.

Leah sat near Jake, Emily went to Paul. Sam and I took a seat next to Jared and Kim. Billy got our attention, by clearing his throat.

"We would like to welcome Isabella, it's her first tribal meeting." Everyone turned to me, smiling. God, I hated attention. I turned my head into Sam's shoulder, blocking out the attention on me. I heard some laughs before Billy started talking again.

"Our people settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileute's released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious. The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileute's because they wanted nothing to do with their magic."

"Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in ones or twos so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came. The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileute's. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before." Looking around the bonfire, I could see the respect and Amazement everyone had for the tribe. Paul had to break the silence.

"Nice story Billy, let's eat i'm staved." The boys got up with Paul and hooked into the food. Billy, Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara Senior walked over to Sam and me.

"Sam would you mind giving Bella and us a minute alone?"

"No problem, I'll get some dinner." He went over to the other guys.

"Welcome to the pack." Harry and I shook hands.

"Like wise, it's nice to finally meet you." Quil Ateara Senior shook hands with me to, before leaving only Billy and I.

"Ephraim Black is your great-grand father, he was the leader of the pack. It's time for the Black family to take that again." The words swimming together from the stories to what Billy was telling me now came together.

"You want me to become the leader of this pack?"

"You're the oldest." Billy was looking at the flames.

"Sam is the leader."

"He was the first to change." I looked over at everyone playing around and eating.

"Jake?"

"If you don't accept than Jake would take your place."

"I don't think I could be a leader of the pack. I don't know what to do, i'm still learning." I was clueless.

"Sam would help and train you."

"Billy, father..."

"You don't have to answer now, you have time." He kisses my head and moved over to Harry and Old Quil.

Could I become the leader? Will I ever be ready?  
Do I _want_ to become a leader?

...

The story at the tribe bonfire is not mine.

.com/wiki/Quileute_tribe

Comments would be nice...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam had finally put me on patrol with the others. I knew he wouldn't have, but he had no choice. Jared, Embry, Jake and Sam had gone too met with another Pack about 3 days ride from La Push, meaning they were going to be short for patrolling the area. No one wanted to double up on patrolling, and every knew I wanted a shot. The Pack finally convinced Sam _and _Jake into letting me patrol. Tonight is Seth and I, tomorrow is Brady and Collin and next night is Paul and Quil. I only had half an hour til it was time for Seth and I to patrol. Everyone was lying around at Sam's house, while listening to Paul whine.

"Why didn't Sam pick me? I would love adventure. Why aren't they running again?" Paul could be so forgetful sometimes.

"They took the car because its hunting season and some of the forests they would run through would be dangerous. Now stop whining like a girl." I hit Paul on the back of the head. I felt like an adult surrounded by children.

"Hey guys, listen to the news." Quil turned up the TV so everyone could hear, not that he needed to with our hearing. The news was showing photos of people in body bags.

"This is the seventh murder this week, we have no idea who is causing the murders, but if you know any information please call the police on crime stoppers." There were a few more photos of bloody bodies before it went to an ad.

The room was quiet for awhile, before Paul started jumping up and down on the couch. "I'm starting to think these next three days won't be so bad. If it means I get to rip apart some vamps."

"We don't know if its vampires." Quil argued with Paul.

"Oh yeah, seven people just turn up dead and bloody every week, totally normal." Paul said with a sarcastic voice.

"Why does something bad have to happen when Sam not here?" Collin quietly whined. Seth put in with the argument.

"Quil's right, we only know what the reporters are saying, we need to find out more before amusing the worst."

"And if it is trouble?" Collin quietly asked.

"We have Bella." Brady almost yelled, smiling at me.

"Me? I hardly know anything."

"Your practically third in command and Billy was talking about you been leader a couple of days ago." Brady said a bit shy, knowing he just dobbed himself in for ears dropping.

I never said I wanted to be leader, I actually hadn't given it much thought since Billy had talked to me. I needed to have a conversation with Jake on his thoughts of it first. But they need to me stand up now and take command, why couldn't Sam be here?

"Alright, this is what's going to happen. The next three days, we are going to research and patrol La Push and Forks. We're going to do our job, protecting people."

"What about school?" Brady sounded hopeful.

"No school, but we're to work our asses off for the three days. We can't let anyone else get hurt." Collin and Brady high five and the other boys were trying to hide their smiles off their faces but it didn't work. "Don't tell Sam or the others anything about murders. They'll want to come straight home if they know, act like everything is normal, school, patrols everything." They all nodded their heads.

"Paul and I could see Charlie tomorrow and find out what he knows about the murders." I agreed with Quil.

"Brady, Collin you could look on the internet and check for anything. Seth and I will patrol tonight and tomorrow morning. Than Paul and Quil will patrol the afternoon and Brady and Collin at night." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Emily said she'd make breakfast for us while Sam is gone." Paul licked his lips, probably thinking about Emily's cooking.

"Sounds good, Seth and I will met everyone at Paul's house in the morning." Seth and I got up, before the front door closed, we have shifted.

'_Do you think its vampires, I mean Paul has a good point.' _Seth's thoughts were swimming with the words the reporter, I could feel how uneasy he felt. Sometimes I forgot that Seth was only a young boy. That reminded me that Brady and Collin were even younger then Seth. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send them to fight, but that wasn't what I was doing. I was getting them to research, that's it. _'Bella, we can look after ourselves. Come on, we need to patrol.' _ Seth nudged me and run off to the right. _'I'm heading for Forks, you patrol La Push.'_ I run off to the left to patrol.

'_Thank you Seth.' _ He didn't answer but I knew he heard. I'm glad Seth didn't leave with Sam, I needed someone with me.

...

It was around two in the morning when Seth started yelling my name.

'_Bella, vampire at Folks.'_

'_Watch it and wait for the rest of us.' _ I let out a howl, calling for the others. Soon, Paul shifted followed by Brady, Collin and Quil. They didn't ask any questions they came straight to me. I could feel the excitement flowing off Paul.

'_What's wrong?' _ Quil was the first to ask. We took off on a run to Fork while I explained.

'_Seth found one.'_ After I said that, everyone pushed themselves harder to reach Seth. We slowed down, not wanting our prey to knew they were been watched. _'Anything new?' _

'_Two vampires. A female and a male. They haven't taken anyone yet.' _ The vampires walked silently through the forest, well we started in the shadows, waiting. We needed them to get deeper into the forest, so no one would see. They both walked elegantly into the forest, side by side. The female had red wavy hair, while the male had blond hair.

Slowly we followed them deeper into the forest unnoticed, until the wind blew past us carrying our scent. The vampires' heads moved to our direction before running off at lightning speed in the forest. We took off a second after them, weaving through the trees and bushes. The adrenaline running through my body and pumping in my heart pushed me further to them. I was smaller and lighter than the wolves but I could run faster than them. Brady was in front of me taking the lead, while I was close behind him. He went to make the jump for the blonde male but missed, stumbling into the ground. He got up unharmed and continued running at the end of pack.

Paul run up beside me and jumped at the female, catching her leg, he slammed her into a tree. He jumped onto her before she could run away. The Blonde male I was chasing suddenly stopped when the red head female was attack, he crouched down in defence in front of me and hissed. Casting looks to the female and back at me. He went to move around me, but was blocked by Seth, who growled.

I heard a whining sound, and knew it had been Paul. He was kicked into a tree and wasn't moving. The red head vampire had run away, Collin and Brady were a bit hesitant to leave Paul, but went after the female vampire anyway. _'Are you alright?'_ Without looking away from the male vampire, I spoke to everyone. Paul gave a grunt to my question, but didn't get up. _'Collin and Brady don't let her get away.' _

'_On to her now, Bells.' _Collin said, picking up their speed. Bring my thoughts back to the male vampire that was surrounded by Quil, Seth and I. In a flash, the male vampire took off the same direction as the female vampire.

Quil bit into his thigh and pulled him to the ground, while Seth ripped off his arm. He was thrusting around in the dirt snarling at us, but it was only making it worst for him. Somehow he got himself standing. He looked really run down. One arm was ripped off, the other arm with no hand; while one leg was ripped off from the knee down. Getting it over with, I jumped up and ripped his head clean off. One down, one to go. Paul was lying down on the ground, I could feel the pain he was in. He had two broken ribs, which needed to be set into place.

'_Quil, take Paul to Harry Clearwater's house. Seth you're with me.'_ We run off leaving Quil and Paul, we still had another vamp to kill. We run to the cliff where Collin and Brady were heading. When we reached there, Collin was laying on his belly staring at the ocean while Brady sat stiff. I didn't need them to tell me what happen, but Brady did anyway.

'_She jumped off the cliff.'_ I knew he was angry at himself for letting the red head get away, it was an order I set for them and he felt like he failed.

'_You both did well, I wouldn't have been able to do anything either. Next time.'_ Brady gave a stiff nod.

'_How's Paul?'_ I could hear the worry in Collins voice, he was always worried about us.

'_Come on, we'll go to Harry's house now and see.'_ I didn't need to say it twice; they were running before I said another word.

Harry's front light was one when we arrive, we shifted back and I pulled some shorts and a top from a bush I had hidden it in a couple of days ago, in case I didn't have any clothes on me. We were about to open the door, when we heard a painful scream come from inside. We looked at each other with concerned faces, we hated having one of us in pain. No one was daring enough to open the door, but Harry realised we had arrived and invited us in.

Sitting on the couch was Leah hugging a very worried Emily. When we walked in, Emily pulled away and wiped away the tears and gave us a sad smile. We silently sat down in the lounge listening to Paul down the hall. I'm glad Emily didn't have our hearing. We could hear every little noise Paul was making and Sue's voice trying to comfort him. Leah finally broke the silence.

"You guys alright?" I think she was grateful that Jake was out of town. The boys and I nodded our heads, staying quiet. Collin came over to me for a hug. I put my arm around him and pulled him into my side, while he wrapped his arms around my stomach. The hug never ended, he stayed there leaning his head on my shoulder.

When the sun started to shine, everyone was asleep in Harry's lounge room. Emily and Leah were huddled up on the couch, my back was leaning against the couch with Collin still in the same spot. Brady had his head lying on Collins lap, Seth wasn't far from me curled up with a pillow and Quil was lying across a chair. I could hear Paul's calm breathing down the hall and Sues upstairs, while Harry was silently in the kitchen. I heard him silently walk into the lounge room and turned to look at him. He was smiling at me with two cups of coffee in his hands, he passed one to me and took the only chair left empty in the lounge room. I took a sip of coffee before speaking.

"Thanks." I whispered, trying to not wake up the others. Harry nodded his head. "Paul?"

"Sue fixed him, we had to reset his ribs. It was painful because he'd heal to fast. A couple of days in bed and he'll be back to normal. How many?" I knew he was asking how many vampires.

"Two. The female jumped off the cliff."

"She'll be back." He sounded a hundred percent positive.

"We think the killings around here are from vampires." It would be good to get someone else's point of view on the subject.

"How many died?" He said deep in thought.

"Seven in one week."

"And two vampires." He took a sip of coffee. "Possible, but there could be more of them."

"We were planning on doing some research on the kills."

"Talk to your uncle."

"Right." I was glad we were on the same lines of thinking. He was smart enough to ask the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Have you called Sam?" I could tell he knew the answer before I even spoke.

"No."

"And you're not planning on telling him. His Alpha of the Pack, he should know what his pack is doing." He didn't say anything else on the subject. He left the room and walked upstairs to Sue.

...

I had talked to Uncle Charlie and he photo copied the files about the killings, he wasn't too happy with it but knew it was for the greater good. Sam's bed had turned into my work area, there were files and notes spread out everywhere. If it hadn't been for the technology the police had these days, we wouldn't be able to known who was who. The bodies were nearly ripped to pieces, whoever killed them liked to play with their prey. Letting out a frustrated sign, I buried my head into one of Sam's pillows and breathed in his scent. It was my own way of been close to him, I really missed him. He isn't going to be back for 3 days, and he only left yesterday at noon after lunch.

Pulling my thoughts away from my beloved mate, I had 3 day to work everything out before the others come back, and I really didn't want them to come back to a mess. Paul was out of the game until the third day, he hasn't stopped whining since he was told. He would have run out of the house by now if it weren't for Emily's threats. It was funny watching the big bad Paul get threaten by Emily. Anyway Brady and Quil were out patrolling now, Brady taking Pauls spot. Quil will change with Collin, Brady and he will patrol tonight, than I'll change with Brady. Everyone has to do a double shift because Paul is on bed rest.

Needing a break from the paper work, I walked into the lounge room. Collin was at Sam's desk on the computer, while Paul ate chips and sat on the couch. I went over to see how Collin was going on the new reports. "You found anything useful?" I pulled a chair over to the desk. Collin had a book and pen next to the computer full with notes.

"I think Paul was right." He whispered to me. Brady and Collin hated Paul been right, so he tried to say it quietly so Paul wouldn't hear.

"Told you I was right, I know _everything._" Paul shouted from the couch in a stuck up voice. Collin and I rolled our eyes at Paul cockiness.

"What makes you think Paul is right?" Collin grabbed his noted book and started rumbling off reasons.

"All bodies darned of blood, Bite marks, no trace of attacker, killed at night- strange times, no witness. Do I need to say anything else? Trust me Bella, it's a vampire. Before you turned, the Pack had to deal with something close like this." I knew he was right. I got a sick feeling in my stomach thinking about the Pack and _Sam_ having to do this without me. Collin reminded me that I was still the new member of the Pack. Sure, I had been a part of the Pack for four months already, but I was a newbie.

The telephone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts. Collin went to grabbed it, but I told him no. I had a feeling I knew who it would be. We waited for the phone to ring out than it went to the answering machine. After the beep, I heard Sam's voice.

"Hey guys, I know your there. I've talked to Billy and Harry, I know something has happened. I hope Paul is well and everyone else is safe. Give me call." He hung up. That was the fourth time he has called today.

"Why haven't you called him back Bella?" Paul asked, not taking his eyes off the TV. Collin seemed to be waiting for the answer to. I shrugged my shoulders, I knew Paul saw it from the corner of his eye. "His getting worried."

"I know."

"He'll come back." I knew that, a part of me wanted him to come back and another part wanted me didn't, I needed time. "Why don't you want him to come back?" Paul was looking at me instead of the TV now, the look on his face was like he was trying to solve a hard problem.

"It's none of your business." I snapped at Paul, I saw the shock look on his face before I stomped into Sam's bedroom and slammed the door shut. I buried my face into Sam's pillow. I could hear Collin and Paul talking in the lounge room.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Of course Collin was feeling worried, and she felt guilty for putting more stress on the young wolf.

"She's been moody lately."

"Yeah, would it be that monthly thing women get?" Collin sounded a bit embarrassed talking about it.

"Maybe, Emily isn't that bad." There was a silence before Paul spoke again. "Bring your notes over here and the other files Bella needs to look at. We'll share the load and take the stress off Bella's shoulders a bit." I heard paper moving around and the sound of the couch squeaking. It was hard to imagine Collin and Paul sitting on the couch hard at working and not fighting.

It took a deep breath and I blocked out everything and slowly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

TWO DAYS LEFT.  
2.30AM – FORK'S FOREST

Collin is patrolling in La Push and I'm in Fork's, back at the same spot we attacked the male vampire. Harry said the redhead would be back and I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she'll be back tonight. I sat on a huge rock, giving me the view of the forest around me, I was on full alert for anything.

Half an hour later, there was a flash of red to my right and then again to my left. Then she was standing in front of me, six metres away. Her red eyes searched the forest for anyone, well still keeping tabs on me. "You made a mistake coming." She hissed the words at me. "I could have killed you. You didn't even bring your precious Pack for safety and you're in human form, very risky." She shook her head, like she was disappointed at a child. "Oh Isabella." She's done her research, which I didn't like one bit. "I did think about _hurting _you, but then where is the fun in that." She was walking around but still keeping an eye on me. "I mean, you should be the one hurting and finding out how it feels losing a mate." I stiffened at her words, I really wanted to rip her throat out.

"An eye for an eye." I killed her mate, so she was going to do the same to me. She answered me by nodding her head. "That isn't going to happen, I'm not going to let you."

"I had a feeling you would say that." She walked over to the spot where her mate died and crouched down feeling the dirt through her fingers.

"A Pack against one vampire, I don't like your chances." She let out a small high pitched laugh.

"Did you really think I came alone? I have friends _coming."_ She stood up and looked straight at me. "I'll strike soon. By the way, you stink like wet dog." catching me in surprise, she disappeared.

When I couldn't spot her anywhere, I run off in the direction of Sam's house. _'Collin, get your ass to Sam's.' _

'_Coming.' _ I pushed myself faster to the house. _'Is everything alright Bella?'_

'_I've got news.' _ When I arrived, Paul and Seth were asleep on the couch, while Quil was getting off the phone. "Quil, wake up the boys." I went into the spare bedroom and woke up a sleepy Brady. "Meeting." He got up and followed me to the lounge room where the rest of the boys were.

"What's so dam important that you need to wake us up?" Of Course it was Paul whining.

"We're doubling our shifts." They all groaned.

"Bella, we don't have enough of us." Brady was the next to whine.

"I'm sure Bella has a good reason." Seth said sticking up for me.

"I do, it's for everyone's safety. I just had a run in with the redhead vampire and found out there are more than one vampire." I wasn't about to tell them, I had a full conversation with a vampire.

"You run into the vamp? Why didn't you tell me Bells?" Collin looked at me worried. I ignored the question.

"We'll have three wolves on patrol, while the other two rest."

"Bella I can patrol now, I've had enough bed rest." I checked Paul over. He did look pretty well and we heal fast so he should be fine for running.

"Do you think you're well enough to shift?" Paul smiled at me.

"Hell yeah." I knew he would have said yes anyway.

"Two teams changing. One will be sleeping while the other is patrolling." Paul let out a loud yes and jumped up from the couch.

"Teams?"

"Paul, Quil and Brady as one team. Seth and Collin with me. My team will continue patrolling til seven this morning and swap over with you at two in the afternoon."

"Yes, back to bed." Brady dragged himself back to the spare bedroom.

"Seth, Collin get something to drink and eat, we're leaving soon." Seth and Collin disappeared. Paul walked over to the fridge and pulled out half a watermelon and started eating it. Quil sat down on the couch looking at the ground, he looked guilty but finally spoke.

"Sam called." I couldn't count how many times he had called. Thank god, Seth and Collin came back into the room, saving me from having to answer Quil.

"Come on." Seth and Collin followed me out of Sam's house. We shifted and spilt up running through the forest.

'_Bella, you're going to tell me this time when you run into a vampire.'_

'_Yes, Collin.'_

'_You didn't tell us everything.'_ Seth was too smart for his own good. They were going to find out sometime, might as well do it now.

'_Find out what?'_ Worry started to creep into Collins voice.

'_The blonde vampire I killed was the redheads mate.'_

'_And?'_

'_She wants revenge.' _

'_Revenge on you.'_ I felt Collin come to a holt, when Seth said the words.

'_Bella, we aren't going to let you get hurt.'_ Collin sounded like he was going cry. I wanted to hug him.

'_I'll be fine. Its Sam i'm worried about.' _

'_She's going to hurt you the way, you hurt her.'_ Seth put the puzzle together. _'Meaning taking Sam away from you.' _

'_Yeah.'_ Collin didn't say anything but I knew he heard everything. We patrolled for a couple of hours in silence.

'_Have you picked up any vampire scent?'_ Seth was the first to answer.

'_All clear.'_

'_Nope, do you think it's time to swap?'_ I almost forgot that Collin had been out running as long as me.

'_Head home to_ your _bed boys.' _ Seth started heading to his home, happy to be able to see Sue and Harry. Collin took off to Sam's house, probably to take Brady's place in the spare bedroom. _'Collin, tell the others to be out patrolling in half an hour.'_

'_No problem Bells.' _ I felt Collin shift and I was completely alone. Half an hour will give the boys enough time to eat breakfast and be ready for their patrol. Taking my time, I run around Folks and La Push patrolling.

It was strange being a wolf and not having the rest of the Pack with me. I use to be able to block out the rest of the Packs mind when I first changed, but ever since Paul got me to open my mind, I can't seem to block them out again. Not that I cared. If someone offered me to go back in time and stop myself from getting angry and turning into a wolf, I don't think I'd take it. Thinking of a world without the Pack- my family, and Sam is almost seemed impossible.

I felt someone shift and Paul was my first thought. Of course he couldn't wait half an hour before coming to patrol. _'Here I was thinking how much you missed me and your thinking of Paul.'_ Sam, it was Sam's voice, he was joking. I started barking happily and I could feel the big wolf grin on my face. _'So you did miss me?'_

'_Are you crazy? Of course I miss you.'_ I let out a sad sign. _'I wish you were back.'_

'_Me too, honey.' _

'_How did you know?'_ He knew exactly what I meant. How did you know to shift now? He wasn't even meant to shift, he was meant to be talking to the other pack leader.

'_I got a phone call.'_ He didn't sound too happy._ 'Why haven't you been calling me back? I'm surprised you didn't shift when you heard me.'_ I laid down on the forest floor, feeling the weight of stress on my shoulders again. When I didn't answer, he continued._ 'The boys say something's wrong with you. Tell me what's on your mind?'_

'_Nothing.'_ I knew he didn't believe me.

'_You're an open book.'_

'_Am I really an open book?'_

'_Stop being stubborn and avoiding the questions.'_ He was dead set on finding out.

'_I'm not avoiding the questions, now isn't the time.'_ I snapped at him.

'_Now isn't the time? Bella, your upset and all I want to do is make you happy.'_ I could feel him walking holes into the ground.

'_Than come home and we can talk.' _

'_Bella, as much as I want to be with you, I have to finish with the Pack.'_

'_What's wrong?'_ I could feel the confusion in his mind when he said Pack.

'_I'll tell you what's going on with me, when you tell me your problem first.'_ He said I was been the stubborn, listen to him.

'_Sam, I can handle it, I'll tell you later.'_

'_Bella.'_ He sounded angry and frustrated at me.

'_Sam.'_ I didn't want him angry at me, I felt bad knowing he was upset and it was my fault. He was always looking after me, but I couldn't do the same for him but that's what I was trying to do now. _'I've heard horrible stories about wolves losing their mates and I can't think about letting you go, not now, not ever.'_ Even though he didn't know anything about the vampires in town, I had a feeling he knew what I was talking about. Just hearing him calmed my nerves about the vampires and drama.

'_Bella, You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere, I love you too much._

'_Love you to Sam, forever and ever.' _We felt the others shift.

'_Sammy boy, you still here.'_ Paul walked over to me, with Quil and Brady close behind.

'_I better leave. Bella you need to go home and sleep and the others need to patrol.'_ He wasn't here, but he still took control of everything. _'And Bella, promise me something.'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Be careful.'_ I nodded my head, I was about to shift until I remembered something.

'_Sam, what were you going to tell me?'_ I was talking about the deal we made, I tell him my worries and he tells me his.

'_We're having a new member.'_ The boys had been listening and of course Brady was excited about something new happening.

'_What does that mean?'_

'_You'll have to wait until Embry gets back to tell you. Bella bed.'_ I headed for Sam's house.

'_Oh yeah, she's heading to bed, your bed. Women aren't meant to be in a guy's bed sleeping, there are better things to do. Guess I'll have to help Bella there.'_ Sam growled at Paul, making him laugh.

'_You come anywhere near the bed, and you'll be sleeping outside in the dog house.'_ Paul's laughing stopped and he looked over at me hurt. _'Love you Sam.'_

'_Love you Bella, be safe._' I arrived at Sam's house and shifted back to human. Seth was no where seen in the house but Collins snoring was heard from the spare bedroom, I went straight to Sam's bed and fell asleep.

_Wet mud was squishing between my paws and rain was pouring down on us. The night was cold and windy. There were 12 of us wolves. A _Russet brown wolf stood in front of the pack, while a black wolf stood between the Russet brown wolf and me_. Two small grey wolves flanked my sides, with the rest of the pack was flanked around me, ready for the command of the leader. _

_The hissing and growling sounds were getting louder on both sides of the field. Red eyes glowed in the dark night. They were standing in a defence position. Both sides waiting for the other side to make the first move. The wolves were starting to get restless. We all knew that the night was going to be long and we wou-_

"Bella, Paul called." Collin was shaking me. I had to catch my breath from the strange dream, I've had it before I turned but small details of the dream changed. "Bella, Paul called." Collins words finally clicked, Paul called.

"Come on, where's Seth?" I was walking out the house with Collin following.

"Probably already there." We shifted and I could feel the pack running, they were chasing another male vampire. Collin and I took off in the direction they were running.

'_Bring the vampire to Collin and I, we'll hopefully catch it by surprise and we'll attack.'_

'_Ahhh Bella I don't think that would be a great idea.'_ It was strange hearing a worried Brady.

'_Why? We don't have time for arguing.' _ I ignored them as well as I could and pushed on further, when everyone started screaming my name.

'_BELLA!'_ I heard the Pack scream at me. Something hard slammed into me, knocking me off my feet and throwing me into a small stream. Everything was blurry but I could make out the sounds of a fight. When my vision finally became clear, Collin was standing in front of me, protecting me from the male vampire with dreadlocks.

Collin and the vampire watched each other for a moment, moving when the other did. Slowly I flexed my sore muscles and stood up behind Collin growling at the vampire. I could hear the rest of the Pack coming fast towards us, before they could reach us the vampire attacked Collin. Collin didn't react fast enough and almost got his head ripped off, only missing a few inches. He was on the ground bleeding and I had to stop myself from running over to him. The vampire scrunched his nose in disgust and slowly walked towards me. I went straight into defence position ready to strike at any moment. He went to jump at me, when at the same time a black wolf jumped over me and smashed into the vampire bring him down to the ground, not far from a bleeding Collin. Russet brown, dark grey and brown wolves soon appeared next to the black wolf, the rest of the Pack came racing to the stream. The vampire had no escape, it was surround by the Pack. Even Collin was sitting up, watching the Pack. He didnt need to do anything, the Pack had it under control.

The vampire was snarling, but didn't try anything. "Victoria is going to enjoy this war." I could feel the confusion in the Packs mind.

'_What war?'_ Jake asked, before anyone could answer the vampire started talking again.

"Ahhh...you look like lost puppies." A few of the Pack growled. "Hasn't your female told you?" The vampire was looking straight at me. "You're going to wish you were never born." He was talking to only me. I wanted him to shut up and stop talking, of course he didn't. "You'll lose everything." My anger was building. "We'll that's what I heard it feels losing a mate." He gave me a sicking smile and pointed a finger at me. "That's going to be you." I went to jump at him but the black wolf blocked my way.

'_Destroy him.'_ Sam order without looking away from me. He nudged me away from the others and pulled me into him, he licked my face a couple of times before heading back to the rest of the Pack.

Collin was sitting under a tree, he looked tired and sore. I was thankful for the fast healing, I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happened to my Collin; he was sort of my own child.

I walked over to him and nudged him down to the ground. _'Lay down.'_ He complained.

'_But the others-'_

'_No buts lay down.'_ He did as I asked, laying his head on his paws. _'The others didn't almost die a few minutes ago.'_

'_I didn't, it's a scratch.' _I nudged his head to the side for a better look at his neck, he winced when I moved it.

It was slowly bleeding, but his fur was sticky and matted from the wet and dry blood. I started licking his neck and cleaning him. He signed and finally relaxed. _'You feel like a mother to me, I'm glad you feel the same.'_

When I finished cleaning him as best as I could, I laid my head on his shoulder while we waiting for the others.

Our sun was soon blocked and replaced by a shadow, the Pack was back. Everyone lay down around Collin and me, making themselves comfortable. _'A vampire is a great way to come home.'_ Jared's voice was full of sarcastic. He wished he could be with Kim, just like I wanted to be with Sam and forget the last two days had happened.

They were all thinking about the words the vampire said. Collin and Seth had an idea what was going on, but the other hardly knew anything.

'_Is Bella or Sam in danger?'_ Brady's confident voice was no filled with worry.

'_Sam is.'_ My voice croaked the words out.

'_Jesus Christ. When Quil rang I didn't think it had gotten this out of hand.' _Jake was pacing around. I looked over at Quil, he had his head down. That was who he was on the phone with this morning. _'Bella tell us what the hell went on while we have been gone.'_ We spent the next couple of hours running through everything.

It was almost night fall when we finished, Sam addressed the Pack. _'Stay calm and don't do anything stupid.'_ He looked at me near the end_. 'Tomorrow we'll meet at Clearwater's house for lunch. We'll talk with the elders. Head home and rest.'_ Embry's mind was on other things.

'_Sam can we-'_

'_Tomorrow at lunch.'_ Sam said before Embry could say anything else. _'Rest Now, it been a long day.' _Everyone mumbled goodbyes and started heading home. Jake, Collin, Brady and Seth stayed behind with Sam and me.

'_You coming home Bells?'_

'_I'm going to stay with Sam.'_ I hoped Sam wouldn't mind. Jake nodded his head understanding and left, probably to find Billy and then sleep at Clearwater's house with Leah.

'_Goodnight Bella.'_ Collin gave me a kiss goodnight on the cheek and left with Brady and Seth, leaving Sam and I alone.

The forest ground became very interesting at that moment. _'I bet I could beat you to my house.'_ Before I could answer, Sam ran off in the direction of his house and I was soon following.

...

AN: Hello readers, hope you liked this chapter, i would have updated sooner but i went camping. The next chapter should be up _very _soon.

Reviews are always wanted and thanked for.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I breathed in the musky forest smell, and knew I was home. Opening my eyes, a pair of brown eyes was already looking at me. I closed my eyes and signed in happiness. Last night was the best, if he went away every time and promised to have fantastic sex like last night, then maybe I could handle him going away. But then again, I would never want to give away moments like now.

The mood was soon ruined by his big fat mouth. "You ever do anything like that again and I'll be sleeping alone." It was an empty threat, his big teddy. I didn't say anything because we'd get into a huge fight, and I didn't want that. "Bella."

"I'm not going to stand on the side lines while you fight the world." I felt the bed move and I was soon pinned underneath an annoyed Sam.

"I can't concrete with you in danger."

"I'm not i'm danger, you are." I really didn't want to talk about the vampires.

"What did the vampire mean about you knowing?" Changing the subject, because he knew I was right. "Have you been dreaming again?" Dreaming, Sam was the only one who knows about my strange dreams. He found out when we first met, I thought he was a normal wolf and told him everything and since then we haven't really talked about it.

"Yes, still the same dream but it change a bit." I replayed the dream to him, I could tell he was deep in thought from his eyebrows and the pout on his lips.

"That's the war...this Victoria is going to start." We both knew it was true, it made sense now. "Who are the two wolves beside you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Mmm...I think Jacob may become leader sometime soon." I wasn't sure if he was alright with that, his always been the leader of the Pack and to have to give it someone else, stepping down.

"I haven't even talked to Jake about the conversation I had with Billy, it's still undecided." He nodded his head in thought.

"You should bring it up with him."

"And my dreams?"

"Keep it between us, we don't want it getting out." There he was trying to protect me again. "Come on, we have to get ready for lunch." Sam rolled off me and I watched him walk butt naked to the bathroom.

...

You'd think Jake and Embry didn't eat anything while away, the two were sucking food up like a vacuum cleaner. Even Paul who spent most of his time on bed rest eating and watching TV was doing the same. Well that was until Emily, Leah and Cora came into the room, they pulled their dogs back and the food didn't vanish as quickly. I was thankful that Sam still had some manners left.

Cora was the new member to the family, Embry found himself a mate. Of course his mate just happened to be the other Pack leader's sister. It was easier to deal with in a way, she knew what was happening and accepted Embry as her mate, much easier than Sam and me. Having Cora in the Pack had brought the two Packs together. If one Pack needs help, the other Pack will come to their aid.

She's a nice strong girl could easily keep up with Embry and that's what he needed. He can be a hard bucket sometimes and do the sickest things, but I think, I know Cora will handle him. Your mate is your other half, they complete you.

I know Embry never thought he'd have a mate, hell he use to mock the rest of us for been caring to our mates. Sam told me one night that finding your mate was meant to be rare. Well it isn't anymore, everyone in the Pack has imprinted, except for the three younger boys.

I'll admit its strange watching Embry around Cora, but his happy. Cora is beautiful no doubt about it, her brown hair and green eyes are stunning. Paul thought so to when we arrived at the Clearwater's house, Cora was waiting for us. Let's say Embry experienced his first taste of jealously.

Living arrangements are taken care of. Cora is living with the Clearwater family, Harry didn't think Embry's Aunt would be too impressed having Cora live with them.

Harry, Billy and Old Quil got everyone into the large lounge room and settled down. Billy was the first to speak. "We believe that a vampire wants to start war." No one looked surprised meaning the wolves had talked to imprints beforehand. "I know your all thinking we should prepare, but we are already." Harry stood up. "We'll keep up the patrolling and do everything as usual. You'll do your everyday activities. It's nothing we can't handle, or gone through before." The three elders left the room, following their own advice.

I was dumb struck, we're going to do nothing. I wanted to scream and yell at everyone. Sam must have felt my mood change because he wrapped his arms around me. "They know what they're doing." He kissed my head, but I didn't relax.

"A war is coming and all we're going to do is sit around."

"Let's go to the beach with everyone." I looked at him shocked.

"You're going to act normal like Harry said?"

"They have never let us down before, I trust their judgement." I shook my head disappointed, I was hoping Sam would feel the same. But he stayed calm, always the calm one. He pulled me off the floor and we followed the Pack to the beach.

...

Listening to a teacher talk about Romeo and Juliet for a double wasn't distracting like I hoped. Well that was until she wanted us to watch the last scene in the movie. The movie was so dramatic. Romeo and Juliet hadn't even known each other for a week before they fell in love, get married...than die. Die. They got to die in each other's arms, one not been able to live without the other. That sounded a lot like imprint.

The movie finished and the class room lights came back on. The teacher wrote one single, four letter words on the white broad.

"L.O.V.E." She tapped the broad. "Love is a powerful thing. Sometimes people miss place love for lust." A few girls looked at each other with uneasy smiles. "Love is a strong emotion, affection, attachment to someone. People say hate is a strong word but, so is love. And people throw it around like its nothing." She leaned against her desk and looked at the class. "If you found your true soul mate, would you do what Romeo and Juliet did?" Silence filled the class room. I looked over at Paul and Jake, I'm sure they were thinking about Emily and Leah. "Bella, what would you do?" The classes' attention was on me, I was too deep in thought to worry about it. Would I be able to live without Sam? I didn't need to give it much thought.

"Yes, Miss." I would do it.

"Bella would follow Romeo and Juliet, anyone else agrees with her?" A few hands went up, I kept my eyes straight ahead, and I could feel Paul and Jake watching me.

The teacher handed out sheets of paper- ESSAY, 2000 words.  
A few people groaned at seeing the homework. "Yes, another essay, but this one will be on your report. You fail this, you fail English." End of year essay. "Year 12 students, this is your ticket for passing, year 11 students this will be credit for year 12." Paul and I are in year 12, Jake was in year 11 and I know he'll bust his ass on the essay for credit. "Class dismiss."

Everyone packed up their books and headed to lunch, I quickly walked out into the sea of students in the hallway. Jake caught up with me. "What the hell was that?" He was angry, he would have shifted if we weren't at school.

"Bella you were serious about the whole Romeo and Juliet." Paul said from beside me.

"Ooo...Romeo and Juliet." Kim and Jared joined the group. "I love them."

Cora and Embry came out of the next classroom and joined the conversation. "Romeo is a pussy."

"Agreed with Embry." Paul and Embry high fived over Cora's head.

...

We grabbed our food and headed outside to a table away from everyone else. Kim and Jared sat on the seat, Jake and Leah on the table, Cora and Embry on the green grass, while the rest of us went over to the huge shady tree near the couples.

Collin and Brady quickly climbed the tree and sat on a few branches. Paul, Seth and I sat at the bottom of the tree. "Seth, come on." Brady called from up the tree. I saw Seth's eye brighten with excitement but he stayed seated with us. Paul must have seen it to.

"Bet you couldn't bet Brady to the top of the tree." Paul didn't have to say anything else, Seth jumped up and started climbing. I took Seth's spot next to Paul. We watched the three of them play around and laugh. "I'm glad Embry hasn't changed." Paul was watching Cora and Embry, he'd usually be hanging out with us, but he had Cora.

"His happy." Paul nodded his head in agreement.

When the group splits up into couples, Paul and I would go together. Emily and Sam didn't attend school, so we knew how each other felt. When I first met Paul I thought he was just some cocky guy, but since then we have became best friends.

"You heard about the school dance?" He was looking over at a group of laughing girls.

"Of course, everyone talks about it, but what's the point? I'm not allowed to go with Sam." We signed at the same time, than started laughing.

"Stupid school with their stupid rules." He threw a rock at the school sign. You have to take someone to the dance from our school, so Emily and Sam were out. "I don't want to take some _girl_, I want to take my Emily." He sounded like a kid wanting a lolly he couldn't have.

"Me too." Paul being Paul had to turn it dirty.

"When did you start batting for your own team?" I punched him in the arm, but all he did was laugh. "You want to get out of here?" I know we shouldn't been the end of year and finishing year 12, but I need to get away. I stood up and headed for the forest, I could hear Paul following me. He didn't follow me behind the bush, I stripped my clothes and shifted.

It was good to feel the dirt under my paws and the smell of the forest. "Paul! Bella!" Jared's voice was heard from the school lunch table. We knew the others wouldn't like us leaving, but we also knew they wouldn't dare come after us. Paul and I looked at each other and run into the forest.

We went hunting; Paul was hungry again from running. I was against the idea of eating raw meat but Paul had done it before with the Pack. I agreed to hunt with him, but not eat it.  
That was how I ended up hiding in a bush, Paul was on the other side and the elk was in front of us. We had spent two hours hunting the elk and we are finally going to bring it down in this clearing. _'Ready Bells.'_

'_Yeah.'_ I felt my muscles tense ready to strike, waiting on Pauls command. The elk took one step, than another to a fresh patch of grass. Its ears were twitching, trying to find any danger, when it couldn't find anything it went back to eating.

'_Now.'_ Paul jumped out and the elk came running in my way. I sprang out from the bush and landed on the elk's back. The elk and I came crashing down into the ground. I bit into its neck, killing the animal. The elk was still moving, only from nerves_. 'Well done Bella.'_ Paul sat in front of the elk waiting for me to signal for him to eat. It had something to do with respect for leaders. I nodded my head and Paul started eating our prize. I laid down watching the forest, I dint think my gut could handle watching him eat.

We had a swim in the stream, to cool off and get the blood out of our fur before heading back. _'Race you back to our clothes.'_ I couldn't help the temptation to run, so I had to say yes to Paul.

'_You're on.'_ Paul smirked at me, pushing me back into the stream. '_Cheater.'_ I run out of the stream and took off running, trying to catch up with Paul.

When I arrived back at our clothes, they were gone. I couldn't believe him, he stole my clothes. I was guessing it was late afternoon, school was finished and no one was around. Everyone was probably at Billy's house, we went there after school. So I was staying away from there and heading to Sam's house for clothes. I wasn't going to turn up without clothes and give the guys something to laugh at. I run to Sam's house as fast as my legs could take me, I almost felt like I was flying.

When I run out of the trees at Sam's house, I found him leaning against the porch pole with his arms crossed, at his feet were my stolen clothes. I felt my tail go between my legs with the look in his eyes, and crawled on the ground to his feet. I didn't realise I had shifted until he said my name. "Get inside." His voice came out shaky, so unexpected. He turned around and headed straight for the couch and sat down with his head in his hands. I dressed myself before following him, I knelt down in front of him and put my hands on his thighs.

"Sam?" My voice came out as a low whisper. He didn't look up or say anything, he kept shaking his head.

"You shouldn't run off for hours and not tell anyone." He finally looked up at me; his eyes had tears in them. I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm Sorry." I felt him nodded, he wrapped his arms around me and lay down on the couch together.

...

AN: Sorry if it's not the best chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I'm staying at Charlie's house for a couple of days, I hadn't gotten to spend much time with him and I didn't have to patrol for the next two nights, so I thought now would be a good time.

When I got inside, Uncle Charlie was watching the baseball game. "Hey Bells, how was school?" I dropped down into the chair next to Charlie.

"Good. How was work?" He signed.

"We had a few parents come in about their missing children. It's getting worse."

"Getting worst?" Charlie muted the TV and faced me.

"Teenagers have been disappearing, we can't find them anywhere." I knew how bad Charlie wanted to find those children, he hated that he knew it was vampires and he couldn't do anything.

"The elders haven't done anything?" Charlie shook his head, no. I walked out of the lounge room and into the kitchen, hunting for food. "You made something for dinner?"

"Yeah." His voice was quiet, lost in thought. I grabbed the cold pizza out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. I wasn't in the mood to cook anything after hearing that.

The elder still want us to act normal, even Sam was getting annoyed with them. In the past week and a half there have been tons of deaths, not just in Folks but in the other places like Settle. The place was turning into a capital murder area. The missing posters and news are crazy with the attacks. Vampire attacks. Of course everyone thinks it's some insane killer.

I wasn't the only one worried and protective, the rest of the Pack has been overprotective. We're busting our asses in over time for patrolling, running until we almost drop dead. The beep of the microwave pulled me out of my thoughts.

The sound on the TV had been turned back on, I could hear the news and Charlie swearing under his breath. I grabbed the box of pizza and headed upstairs to my bedroom. The worse thing about being a wolf and having super hearing is you can hear everything that you want to block out. Right now I didn't want to listen to the reporter, breaking the news of the 'new' missing person.

If I was still human, I would have had a heart attack when Sam jumped through my bedroom window. I ignored him and lay on my bed with the box of pizza, eating the first slice. He leaned against my open window with his arms crossed.

"I'm guessing you've spoken with Charlie." I nodded my head and took another bite of my pizza. We stayed in silence for awhile, until Sam stood up. He walked over to me and kissed my head before jumping out the window. Like I said before, everyone a little overprotective. Sam has been checking on me every half hour, and acting like my own reflection when were together. It had been driving me insane. Not to mention he hasn't let me go for a ran ever since my last time with Paul. His overreacting, it wasn't like I was running around by myself, I was with Paul. The only time I've gone for a run is patrolling.

It was harder than you think to sit in my boring room while a vampire is making an army of newborn vampires. Not to mention all the girls have talked about the last few weeks is picking a dress for the school dance. A dress and a partner. Those are two things you need for the dance and I don't have any of them. The girls talked me into going dress shopping with them, well the guys talked me into it. They said I spend too much time around them and I needed some girl time, not to mention their mates weren't happy I wasn't going, so they talked me into going.

So the one weekend I have nothing to do, I have to go shopping. I think the guys feel better knowing that i'm going with the girls. It's not like a vampire is going to attack in day time, but they're being overprotective.

I turned the fan on and pointed it to the bed. I pulled my hair up, stripped into a light singlet top and underwear, I flopped down on my bed and let the cool air blow over my body. The tension in my body slowly disappeared, leaving me relax and falling into a sleep.

_The darkness was everywhere, I couldn't see anything. I could hear the sound of someone crying. A small body was standing in the middle of the alley, looking around everywhere scared. I went over to her and reach out to touch her, but my hand went straight through her. Just like every other dream I couldn't help them, only watch. _

_The young teenage girl started walking again when something flashed beside us, she let out a desperate cry before running down the alley way. she didn't get far before something flashed past and slammed her into the ground. I could smell the blood before I saw it. Her hand was cut open. _

_I went to pick her up but my hands went through her again, I couldn't get a hold of her and I let out a frustrated groan. She was lying on the cold wet ground staring at her hand, before she got up and started looking around. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I knew it wouldn't help her, she couldn't save herself, unless she gave her soul. When she got no reply she started running and got knocked over again and again. Until finally the red head showed herself, I could see her fingers tighten around the young girls throat. _

"_.You." Without further notice she bites into her neck. All I could hear was her screaming. _

"Bella? Honey?" Uncle Charlie was standing over me with a worried face. "Are you alright? You were screaming." He pushed away a few sweaty pieces of hair from my forehead.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." He finally nodded his head and left her bedroom. The fan blew on my sweaty skin while I tried to get some sleep. It wasn't just a nightmare, it was nightmare coming alive.

...

Feather light kisses were been laid on my body and the musky scent of Sam woke me up, or at least tried. "Go away." I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my head into the pillow, but the kisses still didn't stop. "Sam."

"Mmm..?" I went to push him away but missed.

"It's too early." I sounded like a whining child.

"The girls are going to be here in an hour." I shrugged my shoulders and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Leave me alone, i'm not going shopping." I thought I won the argument but the blanket was soon ripped off the bed revealing a grinning Sam. Of course he wouldn't back down.

"Come on Bella, the girls are going to be here in...35 minutes." I gave Sam a glare before marching to the shower.

When I entered the kitchen dressed and ready, Sam was sitting on the bench eating a bowl of cornflakes. "You eat any faster and you'll turn into a pig." I put some bread in the toaster and poured a cup of milk.

"I see you haven't gotten into a better mood." He gave me a smile with a mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table, opened up the newspaper. I almost spat out the milk I was drinking when I looked down at the front picture. The girl in my dreams last night was on the front paper next to the words 'murder'.

"Bella?" He was behind me, rubbing smoothing circles on my back. "What's wrong?" I pointed to the picture.

"Dreams." We were quiet for awhile. Sam knew about the dreams of all the innocent people I've been having. "It getting worse."

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on your rides going to be here soon." He jumped back onto the bench and continued eating his cereal, like nothing happened.

"You wouldn't be trying to...keep me busy are you?" He gave me a look like I was crazy, but didn't say anything. "You really think a bunch of dresses are going to keep my mind of everything?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Sammy..."

"Bella, you're going. You need time with the girls- girl time." The sound of a horn was heard outside. "That's your ride." He walked over and kissed me before pushing me to the door. "Now you have a fun sweetly pie." If he wasn't Sam I would have slapped him.

"Have a good day pumpkin pie." I gave him a kiss on cheek and walked over to the car, leaving a frowning Sam at the doorway.

Emily was driving with Leah in front and the rest of us in the back, it was kind of cramped. "I could just run and met you guys in Settle, it wouldn't be a problem." I got a car full of loud shuts of 'no' from everyone.

"Today Bella, you're a normal teenage girl who's looking for a dress for the school dance." I think Kim was the most excited one about the school dance. I'm not sure what she saw in it, maybe it's Jared. she gets to spend a whole night with him dressed up in a nice suit. I don't think I would recognize any of the boys in suits.

"What's the point? I don't have a partner, so I don't need a dress or go shopping for that matter." Leah turned around in her seat and gave me a hard look.

"You're going to get a partner and the most stunning dress ever. Besides even if you didn't want to go to the dance, we would have made you come for advice."

"That's my job today." Emily smiled at me in the rear view mirror.

"Now a partner for the dance?" Cora and Kim shared a look.

"What about Keith?"

"His in year 9." I raised an eyebrow at Kim.

"Worth a shot, his hot."

"Brad?" To close to the name Brady, don't know why Leah could pick him.

"He can't handle Bella and neither could Keith." What did Cora think I'd be doing at the dance? I need someone for a partner not a make out session.

"Michael?"

"No way, I'll be stuck listening to him talk about superheros the whole night."

"Bella's right Cora, He has a serious problem of comics and superheros."

"Chace?" Kim gave me a big smile.

"No."

"No?" I shook my head.

"What's wrong with Chace?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You know we don't have an endless list of guys for you, you've got to pick _one." _I shook my head again. "What is your problem? There all really cute guys."

"She's on drugs, well one drug." Leah turned around and smiled at us girls.

"You take drugs?" Cora looked at me shocked.

"It's called the love drug of Sam Uley." The car filled with laughter.

"Yeah...I think we all have our own love drug. No guy in the world could compare." Everyone nodded in agreement with Kim.

"What about Paul?" Emily spoke for the first time.

"Paul?" She nodded her head at me.

"You both need a partner and he can...handle you." She was smiling at me.

"Gosh Emily, you're brilliant." Kim clapped happily beside me.

"Would he do it?" Cora asked the same question I was thinking.

"He will." Emily sounded positive about it. "At least Sam doesn't have to worry about you doing anything with anyone."

"What? Does he really think I would do _that_?"

"No Bella, Sam's not like that. Right Emily?" Cora looked at Emily.

"Well..."

"He does think that." I'm surprise I didn't shift than, I could feel the anger and... sadness.

"It was just something Paul said last night when he came home from patrolling. Sam is just insecure, he was to when we were going out."

"Same here. Don't stress." Leah gave me a smile. I had forgotten that Leah and Emily had gone out with _my_ Sam. At least I didn't have to worry about them stealing him back. "Spice up the relationship a bit."

"Ooo...we could go to one of those sexy stores." Cora was grinning at us.

"Sexy stores?" Kim sounded a bit worried.

"You and Jared haven't..?" Kim shook her head. "Shit, Jake is totally into doing sex with-"

"Ok, thank you Leah but I really don't want to know what my little brother does in his spare time." Leah flashed me innocent smile.

"Kim, we'll have to fix you up with something." I wasn't so sure if that was Kim and Jared's style. They were the quiet couple in the Pack, things are going to get interesting in their relationship. I just hope Jared is smart enough not to think about Kim in that way while being a wolf, or I might not be able to look them in the eye ever again.

...

I hoped being a wolf would mean I wouldn't get sore feet after shopping for a whole day, but today proved me wrong. My feet were aching. I dropped all my bags at the front door and flopped down on Charlies couch. The house was very silent, something I wasn't use to having a Pack of boys around all the time.

Of course the house only stayed silent for 20 minutes before Collin, Brady and Seth came racing into the lounge room and jumped on me. I knew the others weren't going to be here anytime soon, they'd be to pussy to leave their imprints after having a full day without them.

"Heard you're going to the school dance with Paul." Brady was always the one with the new _gossip._

"Yeah, Paul and I." Those words felt strange coming out of my mouth.

"We have a meeting." Seth sat on the floor cross legged.

"About?" All three boys shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't know, Sam is there with the elders now." That would explain why he wasn't here.

"When is the meeting?"

"Now. It's just the Pack and elders, no one else." Collin pulled me up and led me outside with the other two following.

"Top Secret information." Brady fell in step with Collin. "Well that's my theory."

They took me to Billy's backyard, where everyone else was waiting. Sam gave me a light kiss on the forehead before taking my hand and sitting me down on the circle of logs. I nodded to the elders and smiled at the guys.

Maybe we're finally going to start doing something about these vampire attacks instead of waiting around. Old Quil stood up getting everyone's attention. "The more vampires made, the more humans shift to protect our land and people. But it only runs in our bloodline." He looked around the circle at everyone. "A bloodline that was thought to be ended has been found."

"Who's bloodline?" Jared asked the question we were all thinking.

"After his final change, he moved away from here and lived somewhere else with a young woman. No one was aware of the young woman he was sleeping with. He passed away and she gave birth to two young boys, she also died during birth. She knew nothing about the bloodline or what would happen to her sons."

"Where are the children now?" Old Quil looked over at me.

"The children are in a foster home, waiting to be adopted. Billy, Harry and I have talked to the DHS to adopt the boys but they want someone younger, who will be around longer for them. None of you can adopt them because you're still in school. We just wanted to tell you. They may change and they'll have no idea what is happening to them, we'll have to be there for them when we can." The elders walked into Billy's house, leaving us shocked _school kids _outside.

...

AN: what do you think of that? I've had a lot of chapter with the Pack, so i thought a kind of normal day with the girl would be good. I've got 90 reviews, 10 more and I'll have 100. Which is pretty dam amazing. Thankyou everyone.

I might not be able to update fast because I start school tomorrow, going to be a big year 11 girl lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was baking a cake while Sam was hugging me from behind, trying to scoop some of the mixture from the bowl. "Sam." I slapped his hand away. I felt a trail of feather kisses on my neck. "Sam, behave."

He stopped trying to eat the mixture. He put his head on my shoulder and hands on my waist. "Shouldn't you be doing your science homework?" I was avoiding it by cooking the guys some cakes.

"I should be, but i'm not."

"You've only got half a year left."

"It's not like i'm going to need a degree for shifting into wolf." This had always been a rocky subject for us. Sam had finished school, gotten a degree and was heading for the real world, away from La Push. But fate didn't want that.

"Things can change Bella." I turned around in his arms when I heard the tone in his voice.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head and pulled me closer to him. He breathed in my scent, and I could feel his tense muscles relaxing.

"I'm going to help them." We've had this conversation nearly every night since the elders told us. "Bella?" He had told me of his plan a couple of nights ago and his given me time to think about it, now he wanted an answer.

I nodded my head and he kissed my head happily before walking to the door. "I'm going to catch up with Billy, I'll see you at dinner."

"I'm patrolling tonight, dinner will be in the fridge!" I yelled back at him, he was already out of the house.

Thinking over Sam's plan scared me more than I would like to admit. Looking after someone is a big responsibility. Sam and I agreed on sharing the load, we'll become parents before i'm finished school or married.

I opened the oven door and put the cake in, I put the dishes in the dish washer and flopped down onto the couch. I was tired from patrolling, we never seem to find them but we could smell them. Forks and La Push are stinking with vampires.

The towns people don't wander around in the dark anymore, the doors are close at sundown. They know something's out there, but they don't know what.

Jake had being taking his job as alpha seriously. I know his stressed about being the leader of a pack, but he was made for it. When Sam was helping Jake with the pack, he hardly had to do anything. It just came to Jake naturally.

Everything had change so much, the world seemed to be spinning out of control. I sat on the couch listening to the world continue, while our was racing. The cars driving past Sam's house and the soft voices of people far away. The sound and smell of the forest was the best, it always made me clam. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the soft couch.

It wasn't long until I could hear paws running. It was one of the boys, younger ones. We're quiet animals but the sound of paws hitting the ground is different. The older boys are louder. This one was soft, probably Seth or Collin, Brady is wild compared to the other two.

The paws changed into feet and someone was running up the stairs on the house. "Bella!" Seth was standing at the door looking excited.

"Come for a run." Seth started pulling me off the couch, I turned off the oven. "Brady and Collin are waiting for us at the gorge." I let him drag me out of the house and we raced to the gorge.

'Bella!' Brady and Collin stopped fighting once Seth and I entered the clearing.

'I can see you two are having fun.' I smiled at the two dirty wolves in front of me. Collin shook his head happily and Brady attacked Collin. The two started rolling on the ground wrestling. 'Go play Seth.' He smiled at me before joining the boys.

I gave the boys one last look before walking back into the trees to find something to do. I didn't get far before I heard a panicked howl. I run back to the clearing to see two female vampires crouched down, ready to attack the three wolves.

One vampire jumped at Collin, I jumped at her and slide us both into a tree. The young vampire shook her head and hissed at me. I almost went into shock when I realised I'd seen that face before, in my dream. It was the young girl who got bitten by the _redhead _vampire. I was snapped back to the present when she kicked me further into the ground.

She went to help her friendbut I jumped up and ripped her arm off, she let out a painful high pitched scream and turned around to me with angry red eyes. I could hear the other three handling the brunet female, there were a few yelps but I didn't let it distract me.

The vampire run straight for me, and I run at her. I was sure I could rip her head off this time. She was a metre away from me, when she jumped over my head and run her sharp fingers down my back; it felt like a set of knives had gone through me. I let out a howl and felt my back legs give out when she dug her fingers in deeper at the end. I could already feel it healing, and the blood flowing from my cuts stopping.

I got back up and looked around for her. She was hanging from the tree with a smile on her face. I growled at her and she let out a high pitched laugh. She was enjoying this, the scared girl from my dream wasn't there anymore.

I started to run at her and she took off into the forest, jumping onto tress and another, looking like a monkey. I set out, chasing after her. I felt the rest of the Pack shift, running towards the gouge.

I followed her, hoping that she'd soon drop to the ground from and I could have my chance with her. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins, the adrenaline making me push that much faster to catch her.  
I heard them before I saw them, the Pack was close behind. I could only think of one thing, she was mine.

I could tell she wasn't going to be fair and come to the ground anytime soon, so I jumped onto a large rock and jumped at the next tree she was going to land. She was already on the next tree, and I missed her by a few minutes. I fell onto the ground, knocking me off balance for a minute from the impact.

Embry and Brady flashed past me towards my prey; I growled and jumped back up into action. I was far enough behind to be running with the rest of the Pack. _'Got her.'_ Brady's voice rang out happily in our heads. I wasn't sure if I was happy or not, she was my prey.

When we reached Brady and Embry, they had her pinned down with her legs ripped off. She was hissing and still trying to run, even though she had no hope. Jake stepped forward and pushed her back into the ground when she tried to escape. Instead of hissing at us, she started laughing. Laughing like a loony person. Jake growled at her to shut up. "You stupid _dogs._" She hissed at the word 'dogs'. Paul growled at her this time, I could feel his patience about to run out. "She didn't think it would be this easy." She laughed again, shaking her head side to side. "You fell for it."

Her words seemed to echo in everyone's minds. _'Let's get out of here.'_ Jake ripped the vampires head off. We turned around to head home, when another voice echoed around us. "And where do you think you're going?" I'd know that voice anywhere. We couldn't see her but we could smell...

'_I can smell more than one.'_ Seth moved closer to the Pack feeling nervous.

'_Stand your ground._' We didn't need Jake to tell us, we already knew. Moving closer together in a circle, our tails in the middle, we could see everything around us. We didn't have much room, the forest was dark and the trees were closer together, making it harder to move. "I do love a game." Her voice echoed through the trees, followed by hissing vampires.

It was silent for awhile, occasional sound would be heard, until we could finally see _them._ The red eyes shining in the darkness, when they stepped out of the shadows they sparkled. _'They don't look to threatening now.' _The nervous, tense atmosphere in the Pack eased with the humours comment from Embry.

There were about a dozen vampires surrounding us, a vampire for each of us and a couple left over for whoever. The vampires edged closer to us. I looked around at the situation we had ourselves in, I was positive we could win.

Something caught the corner of my eye, a flash of red. High in a tree away from the fight was a vampire, _she _was just sitting there while her army of newborns fought for her.

I casted a quick look to Sam, he was standing next to Jake looking strong and fierce. Nothing would happen to him, I wouldn't let it. _'Focus Bells.' _Jake said without taking his eyes off the two vampires in front of him. I followed his example and watched the young black man walking closer towards me. _'Let's take these bitches down.' _ Paul didn't wait for anyone, he jumped at his vampire and the fighting began.

The vampire lunged at me and wrestled us to the ground. He clawed at my fur, while I pulled my left paw back and kicked him off into another vampire who was fighting Jared. The vampires got up and hissed before attacking again. He came running at me and I bit into his side and ripped out his stomach while he run past, he shattered into pieces like glass.

I didn't get a chance to look around when another vampire grabbed onto my back, ripping out my own fur. I let out a howl and rolled onto my back, trying to get the vampire off. I could feel it digging deeper into my back while the vampire tried to stay on. My fur was starting to soak with blood, it couldn't heal itself. I stopped rolling on the ground trying to catch my breath, when I howled in pain. The top of my ear had been bitten off. I went to turn my head to rip its face off when I felt the heavy weight of the vampire being taken off.

My black wolf, My Sam, sat beside me and nuzzled into my neck before he started cleaning my fur. I sat there breathing heavy, while I laid in my own blood and let my body heal itself. My ear was the last to heal, but it still didn't feel right.

Jake stood in front of me while the others cleaned up, dragging limbs of shattered vampires to the bright fire. _'She got away.' _ I put my paw over my face. I really didn't want to hear that. _'She ran away before the last couple of vampires died.' _ I didn't answer, my body felt tired. _'Are you alright Bells?' _ Jakes voice was soft this time. Sam stopped licking for a second before continuing, interested in the answer.

'_Yeah.'_ My voice came out tired and hollow. The boys had finished cleaning, waiting around for what to do next. Jake didn't answer straight away, he was staring at me.

'_Head home. Bella go see Sue.' _I shook my head 'no', and got up on shaky legs. Sam was stood up in flash looking at me like I might fall down. _'Bella.' _ I could hear the warning in Jakes voice.

'_I can look after myself, I just need to go home.' _ The boys shook their heads at me before running home, Jake stayed a little longer watching me before going home himself. Sam slowly walked beside me while I limped towards home. I could tell he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut.

We didn't get far when I stopped and laid down onto the ground. Sam nuzzled me before stepping back and shifting into a human. He knelled beside me and stroked my fur. "Change for me, Love." I did as he said and it took most of my energy to shift into a human.

Sam pulled me into his arms and started running home. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his bare chest. I let the warmth and darkness take over.

...

The sound of running water filled my ears, bring me back to the present. I looked over to the sound of water, the bath. Sam was running a bath, and he was now wearing a pair of shorts. He turned the water off and helped me into the warm bath. I could hear people walking into the house. "Sam." Jakes voice was heard. Sam looked at the bathroom door and turned back to look at me. "I'll be back." He kissed me on the top of the head before leaving.

My body felt disconnected, but I could still feel the pain. I wiped a patch of dry blood off my arm, adding to the already light pink coloured water.

Someone came into the bathroom, but it wasn't Sam. Sue. I should have known better, of course they would send her over to Sam's house. She knelt beside the bath tub and grabbed the face washer, she started cleaning off the blood. Sue didn't say anything which I was thankful for, she just cleaned every part of my body til it was back to the pale white skin I was born with.

Somehow I was able to move and stepped out of the bath; she wrapped a huge towel around me and led me out of the bathroom and cross the hall to Sam's bedroom. I caught a smell while crossing the hall and realised that the Pack was sitting in Sam lounge room with their imprints.

Sue sat me down on the bed after I dried off and started check my body for injures. Her cold fingers run up and down my back, than she moved to the front of my body. She looked at my face, moving it from side to side. She turned my head to the right and stopped, pushing my brown hair back, her fingers traced the top of my ear. Dropping her hand, she smiled and stood up. "You seemed to have healed. The muscle in your back will seem a bit sore, but after a nights rest, you'll be back to your old self tomorrow morning." She walked over to the door. "I'll send Sam in." Before she could close the door, Sam was already standing there. I should have known he was listening, the whole Pack probably was.

Sam walked over to his draws and started looking for one of his shirts. "Sam." He stopped searching and looked up at me. I shook my head and patted the bed next to me. He closed the draw and sat down, pulling me close into his warm body.

"Sleep?" His deep voice broke the silence of the room. I nodded my head and he pulled us further up the bed and under the covers. My voice was barely a whisper. "Shorts." I heard the zip and fabric being thrown onto the floor. He wrapped his arm around me, spooning us. "Better?" His mouth pressed against my ear and kissed me when I nodded 'yes'.

I just wanted us, nothing holding us apart. No vampires, no school, no family and no clothes. Just him, that's what I needed.

...

It wasn't the light coming from the open curtain or the stiff muscles that woke me up; it was the cold empty space next to me. Sam was gone, it left strange waking up without him. When I looked around the room, I realised the empty space beside me wasn't the only different thing. New smells and new voices were heard from outside.

Before I could get to search out the new things and find my imprint, Sam opened the bedroom door carrying the new smell _on _him. He came in smiling and kissed me on the lips. "What's that smell?"

"Reinforcements." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Cora has been speaking with her brother lately." Her brother is another Pack leader. "They have heard about our problems." Sam gave me a strange look. "You didn't dream about it?" I shook my head.

"Must have been made at the late minute." And I was in no shape to be dreaming last night.

"Well we're accommodating some of the Pack, the rest are sharing with the other guys."

"Wait? The whole Pack is here." He shook his head.

"Only half, they didn't want to leave their home defenceless, but the extra numbers will help. The more of us, and the less chance of anyone getting hurt." I could tell he was hinting at me. Yesterday was a mistake, it won't happen again. "Come on, Cora is dying for you to met her family." I pulled on some clothes and put my hair up in a messy bun, and took Sam's hand to follow him out to the backyard.

When we stood in the doorway of the backyard, I felt a spark of excitement and hope run through me. Wolves and people were spread over the yard, two Packs joined together.

_She _wanted a war, and one was heading straight for _her. _  
Game on.

...

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in ages and I feel bad for it but hopefully this made up for the time. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can figure out how to write the words on the paper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ten wolves from the other Pack had joined us for the fight, making our numbers to twenty wolves. I couldn't help but look around the backyard amazed.  
Sam led me down the steps towards Cora who was talking to a larger man, my throughs went straight to her brother.  
Walking past a few of the other wolves, some of them nodded their heads in respect at me. I was puzzled for a moment until I realise it was because of my blood, Alpha ruling.

I was thankful to reach Cora and the rest of the pack with their imprints. Cora was bouncing on the balls of her toes in happiness, and Embry was watching her with the same energy. "Bella, this is my big brother Nathan."

Nathan and I shook hands. "It's a pressure to finally met you, and thank you for coming to our aid." I stood back and wrapped an arm around Sam.

"We only wish you'd do the same for us, if needed be." He said back smiling.

Jake stood up next to me from the bench he was sitting on. "Anytime." I heard the truth in Jakes words, but his body was telling me a different thing. He didn't like having another pack leader around. It was an Alpha thing, two leaders can't rule the same land.

I stood closer to Jake and spoke to Nathan. "So you have somewhere to stay?"

Before he could speak, Jake did. "Billy and Harry have made space for your pack at the town hall, why don't you check it out now? We can met up later and plan." Nathan looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't press that matter. He nodded his head, gave Cora a kiss and left with his pack through the trees.

"Ooo...I was waiting for a fight." Paul's eyes were lit up with excitement.

"I wonder who would win." Brady asked just as excited as Paul.

"Brady, Paul." I snapped at the two wolves sitting on the bench. "The fight isn't with them, it's with the vampires." The two didn't say anything expect share a look, while a grumpy Cora leaned against Embry with her arms crossed.

"You are talking about my brother." She hissed at the two boys. 

I rolled my eyes at the idiots and headed back in the house, the rest followed excepting food.  
Collin came running up beside me. "So who do you think would win, our pack or theirs?" He asked in a quiet voice, so Cora could hear him.

I gave him a huge grin. "Well, us of course." Like it was the most simplest question. He laughed before running ahead into the house.

Emily walks up beside me and smiled. "I'll help you make breakfast." I nodded my head thankfully. "If it helps, I think the two packs did well. Could have turned into a real problem."

"Yeah, that's what i'm afraid is going to happen." I opened the kitchen fridge.

"Gave them time." She said, pouring flouring in a mixing blow while I added milk.

"We don't have time." She stopped stirring and frowned at the bowl, before looking at me.

"We'll get through it." I wasn't sure if she was trying to convince me or herself.

I nodded anyway. "Of course we will." I looked over to the lounge room at the guys joking around, smiling at something Seth said. Would we all make it through?

"Bella?" I turned around to Emily and cracked the eggs into the mixing bowl.

"We'll make it." I whispered under my breath, taking another quick look behind my shoulder at Sam.

...

"Sam, we need to be at that meeting." I was standing in front of him, in the empty house.

"And those boys need us." He knew my weak spot for children, and he was right. Those two boys needed us. "You know how close those boys could be to changing. They could do it anytime, and with the amount of vampires in town I'm surprised their still human." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well if we're going to visit them, can we at least run instead of drive?" He grinned at me, before heading for the forest. "You should really carry a shirt." He stopped walking and finally walked into the house for a shirt, mumbling under his breath. I knew how hard it was to carry around so many clothes, but we need to look presentable and I don't think walking around shirtless would be a great idea.

He came back out with a shirt in his hands and walked into the forest with me following. I couldn't help but giggle when he threw the shirt on the ground before changing. I began unbuttoning my shirt, while watching him unzip and shorts, pulling them down his legs. Of course, no underwear.

I signed at the look of his back side, he turned his head over his shoulder and grinned at me. "We don't have time to play around Honey." I gave him a smile before taking my own shorts off and shifted into a wolf next to Sam.

He took off deeper into the forest, and I hurried after him. _'The other pack has been around.' _He didn't sound too happy about the fact, our forest was staring to smell different. First the vampires and now the other pack.

'_We need them.' _ I heard him give a mental sign. He pushed harder into the forest, making me speed up.

We came to the freeway and ducked under a bush, waiting for a clear shot to cross. _'Ready...' _ I moved closer up front to him, the muscles in my back legs ready to push off at any moment. _'Ready...Now.' _We bolted from under the bush and run hard and fast across the road into the forest, running in the direction of the Port Angeles shopping centre. The place we were meeting the two boys and the co-worker.

The shopping centre came into view, we stayed hidden in the dark forest and shifted, changing back into our clothes. I tried to smooth out the wrinkles that appeared from running, and let out a frustrated groan when they wouldn't disappear. "Come on." I looked at Sam, and took hold of his hand. He looked worse than me, his shirt looked like mine except his had a wet patch on the side where he held it while running. I looked him from head to toe before staring at his feet, than mine.

"Sammy, we don't have shoes." I groaned at thought of how presentable we would look to the human eye.

He kissed the top of my head and started walking us to the stores. "We'll buy some thongs." I let out a relief sign and hugged him close to me. "It will be fine."

We were sitting at the front of the coffee shop to meet the boys, I could feel my nerves working up and the bright pink thongs didn't help. They were meant to be here five minutes ago.

Sam put a hand on my moving knee, and raised an eyebrow. "Nervous?" I rolled my eyes at his stupid question. "The freeway was busy, they'll be here..." His voice faded, looking behind me. "Speaking about the devils." He got up and shook hands with a middle age woman with dirty blonde hair, two young boys were standing behind her.

The woman turned to me, and stuck her hand out. "I'm Julia, you must be Bella." She gave me a calculating smile before turning to the two boys. "This is Court and Will." The woman waved them over, Court confidently walked while Will stayed slightly behind his brother. "Boys, this is Sam and Bella Uley." Uley? I looked over at Sam surprised, and he returned it with a cheeky grin.

I turned back to the boys, I could tell they were both weighting there opinions with us. The two boys were twins, but there was hardly a hint of it. Court had brown hair, while Will had Black. You could tell they hadn't gotten a hair cut for awhile, judging by the hair hanging in their face. Court was slightly tall than his brother, his green eyes looking for any threats. Will only edged closer to his brother while nervously looking around with brown eyes. They were around the same age as Collin and Brady, they looked like they've come from hell and back. "Why don't we get some lunch, and then you can look around the shopping centre?" They shrugged their shoulders at Julia and followed her into the coffee shop.

We grabbed our take away drinks and headed for the shops. The boys were busy drinking their milkshakes, while Sam and Julia talk up front, leaving me with the teenage boys. "Is it true that we're related to you?" Will asked from beside Court, earning a hit over the head by his brother.

"You can't just pop it out, we're not even meant to know." Court palmed himself in the face when he realised he said to much.

I couldn't help but smile. From the sound of it, these boys have been snooping through files. "What's this about being related to you?" That was the only surprise to me.

Will looked at his brother than down at the ground before answering. "Well it said something about a-a-a relation to one of the La-a-Pus-h guys." He was nervously mumbling under his breath, if I didn't have good hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

I didn't know anything about a relation, I remember Jared asking Old Quil the question, but he skipped around it. I looked over at Sam, I had a feeling he knows something about it.

"I don't know." I saw their faces drop and the hope shining in their eyes disappear. "But, you are somehow apart of this family." Will's face lit up and he hugged me. I couldn't believe the strength the boy had which scared me, their close.

I looked up at Court, he was staring at me curiously. No hug, no smile, but the spark in his eyes was enough to tell me it meant something.

Somewhere between playing video games in the arcade and joking around I fell in love with the two boys. It was sad to finally say goodbye, everyone's mood went downhill when Julia announced it. I went to hug Will, when he looked up at me with those big brown eyes. "Will you take us away with you?"

"Soon, Will." I gave him another hug before turning to Court. He seemed indifference to us leaving. "See ya later Court." I held my hand out for him, and he slowly grabbed it, giving it a squeeze and a shake.

"Bye." It was his short response before jumping into the back on the car where his brother was waiting.

Julia turned to us. "They seemed to have had a great day, we'll have to organise another meeting." She shook hands with us before hoping into the car and leaving.

Sam and I stood there, watching the car disappear into a tiny dot. "Their ready." He stated walking into the forest. I stood for a second later watching, until I followed him. He was already striping his clothes off, when I walked into the quiet trees.

I started takinging off my clothes until I remembered the question Will first asked. "Sam, Will said something about a relation to one of you." I turned around to look at him, and find a black wolf with its tongue rolled out. I stripped the rest of my clothes and shifted into a white wolf beside my imprint. _'Are you going to answer my question?' _

He let out an annoyed growl. _'The elders haven't told us yet. Billy said its either Jake, Quil, Embry or Me.' _

'_How is that?' _

'_Remember Embry is a half brother to one of us, they think that's the connection.' _ I could tell he wasn't happy, he didn't know his parents so anything could be possible for him, for any of them.

I nudged him further into the woods and started running beside him. He started heading straight home. I picked up my speed and blocked him from running any further. He gave me a questionable look. _'We should go for a run.' _

'_We are running.' _I growled at him, and he repaid it back. _'This isn't the time.' _ He snapped at me.

'_Sam, just the two of us, nothing else.' _ I couldn't help the slight hurt in my tone, he never snaps at me.

'_Bella, Honey.' _His voice was softer, he walked towards me, nuzzling my neck. _'Just you and me.' _I nuzzled him back before taking off in the opposite direction to the house.

I could hear Sam catching up to me. He nipped at my back legs, making me run faster. Kicking up the dirty and leave behind me, while my paws pounded into the ground. I took a turn left at the next tree and headed for the stream. Sam made a sharp turn and continued after me.

My paws just touched the dirt on the clearing when I was knocked to the ground, flat on my stomach with a heavy Sam over the top of me. He nipped at my neck and smiled down at me. I tried to sit up, but his strong legs kept me pinned to the ground. I let out a growl of frustration and stare at him.

He bent down and nuzzled my neck; I went to return the gesture when I felt Sam's body turn stiff. He let out a violent growl that vibrated through his chest. I turned my head back to look in the same direction. A large silhouette was standing at the edge of forest, another wolf. The wolf took a step closer and Sam growled a warning, standing over my whole body. The wolf looked interested with his head cocked to the side and his eyes scanning over us. Sam growled again, and took a step closer to the invader. The other wolf slowly stood up straight, and backed into the woods. Sam didn't move for awhile before he was sure the wolf had gone. _'Sam.'_

'_Home, now.' _ He nudged me towards the house, making me run in front of him. I run a steady pace next to Sam. _'The agreement this morning was, they stay on the other side of the forest. There are too many of us to be in the one spot.' _

'_And you don't want the other pack near the female wolf.' _He looked sharply at me, telling me all I need to now.

'_There has _never _being a female wolf before, they could be curious.' _ He growled the last words out. _'It's for everyone protection.' _

'_Why haven't I been told this?' _

'_Jake didn't want to bother you.' _

'_Sam, I'm second in command, if I don't know the rules or what is happening, how am I meant to look after the Pack?' _ He shook his head at me. Of course Sam and Jake are talking and planning, Sam was made third in command in the Pack.

I ignored Sam the rest of the way home, we were almost there when Sam took a turn right. I changed my direction and went after him. We were heading to Harry's house, I could smell Jake and Nathan in the backyard with a few others.

Sam shifted in mid air and landed on his feet, he was a man on a mission. He was even pulling his shorts on while walking around to the back. I chased after him and change in the forest, slipping on my shorts and singlet top before walking into the open.

When I entered the backyard, two packs of wolves were angrily shouting at each other, some wolves were even shaking with anger. Jake and Sam were in Nathans face, saying something about keeping his pack under control.

I run up in the middle the two leaders, putting space between. Jake backed down a little bit, when I came into view. Sam went to take a step forward to Nathan. "Sam, don't you dare think about it." I growled at him, he stopped behind Jake. Now that the group of boys had calmed down it was my turn. "Are you crazy! We're in a war, people are dying and all your doing is yelling at each other! Your letting the enemy win by not working together! Get over yourselves and act like men!" My heart was pounding in my ears when I finished my rant.

In a calmer voice I spoke to the two leaders. "Jake and Nathan, You are going to head inside and talk like adults. You're going to finish planning and be a leader." The two nodded their head and walked into the house, Sam started following. "Sam, your coming home with me, and the rest of you are going back to your places. God help me, if one of you put a foot out of line, you'll wish you were sent to hell." I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the forest with me, we were heading home.

...

AN: What are you thoughts on Court and Will? And the other pack? A little feedback would be nice to spark my enthusiasm to finish the story, we are so close to the final chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Bella, you look fine." I could hear the laughter in Leah's voice, trying it hold back.  
I spin around in the mirror again, and slid my hands down the dress before checking my make-up. "Stop fussing, it's only Paul." She stated before appealing more lip stick to her already covered lips.

"I'm allowed to be nervous. From the looks of your hand, you are too." Leah's hand was slightly shaking while she fixed her hair.

"Well I've never being a fan of dancing, but this is Jake." She smoothed her dress down like I did a minute ago. "And his stressed lately. It didn't happy with the news Emily told him before the other Pack came." Her voice died down, when she looked at me. "Oh Shit, he hasn't told you." I shook my head.

"What hasn't he told me?" I stood up from the bed and walked over to Leah.

"You should ask Jake that." I raised an eyebrow, and took another step closer.

"Leah..." The door bell sounded and she run out the bedroom to the door.

"Sorry Bella got to get the door." Her voice shouted from down stairs.

I let out an annoyed growl before heading downstairs to the loud lounge room. I was going to get the information out of Jake, it might explain why his so hot headed lately. It had been a week since the fight between Jake and Nathan in Harry's backyard, after that we're made some great progress.

Paul was standing at the bottom of the stairs, like the prince charming does in the movies, except Paul had his cheeky grin in place. Maybe I can talk to Jake tomorrow and enjoy the night with Paul, he always knows how to party.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, he held his arm out and I gladly slipped mine through his. "You look pretty Bells." He gave him a smile before checking him.

"You seem to clean up nice." He laughed at my teasing comment.

"God, if I didn't know any better I would say, Paul and Bells were a couple." Our heads snapped up at Quils words. A couple. I could never think about cheating or leaving Sam, my world is Sam. I knew Paul felt the same. Our relationship was a brother, sister kind. He was my best friend, we understood each other and felt the same kind of need for freedom.

"Well, would the fair lady like to attend the ball?" Paul's posh voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh course Sir, led the way." With our arms still linked, he walked us out of the house and into the cold night to a car. I raised my eyebrow at him. "When did you get a car?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think running would be a choice of travelling, so...Emily gave me the keys to her car." He gave me a grin while opening the passenger door, he jogged over to the driver's side and jumped in.

LaPush School isn't large, so the students and teachers had cleaned up the school gym for the dance. Balloons hung from the ceiling, while one side of the room had chairs and table set up with a food table. At the front of the room was the music and dj. We walked straight into the dance floor with the other bodies, not worried about getting a photo but having a good time.

After a few hours the sweaty bodies and loud music was getting uncomfortable, I tighten my hold on Pauls hand to grab his attention, he had the same idea and nodded to the door leading outside. "I'm glad you decide to come, I've got a surprise for you." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I know, you hate surprises, but you'll love it." He pulled up onto the gazob and clapped his hands, the musicians stood up and starting playing slow dance music. Paul stood off to the side, smiling sweetly at me but didn't make a move to dance with me.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked from behind me, I couldn't help the huge smile on my face when I turned around to find Sam holding his hand out, dress in a suit like every other guy. I gladly took his hand in mine, while my other one went to his shoulder. His hand at my waist pulled me closer against my body, leaving no room. "You're beautiful." He kissed my forehead and my cheeks before giving a sweet kiss on my lips. He pulled back, spinning me around then bring me back to his body.

I turned around to check on Paul and found Emily in her work dancing with him. "Your idea?" I faced Sam, and smiled when he shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't miss a dance with you." He whispered close to my ear.

"You can dance with me anytime." I laid my head on my shoulder while he turned us around in small circles.

"I'll take you up on that Miss Swan, but I didn't want to miss the opportunity in helping you take that dress off tonight." I was glad he couldn't see my face, or he would have seen the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"You might be lucky enough." I heard a rumble of laughter come from his chest, he went to say something when we heard a howl from the forest. "Sam?" I looked at his confused. Maybe it was the other Pack? Whoever it was sounded in pain. Before he could answer, the rest of the boys came out of the gym to the gazob.

Jake started walking into the forest followed by the others. I picked up the end of my dress headed for the forest. "Jake?" He was striping off his suit, taking his tie and shoes off.

"It wasn't the other pack." Brady started jumping around in excitement.

"Brady, you're not shifting in your suit." I frowned at him until he started undressing like the guys. These guys didn't have many good clothes, and we don't have enough money to be buying new suit for them when needed next.

Another painful howl was heard before I slipped my heels and dress off. I shifted there and then, while the guys had their coats and shirts off. A new painful howl ripped through the forest. My paw were digging into the dirt nervously for the guys to shift, I couldn't wait. I took off into the direction of the howls, I heard Sam and Jake yell my name but I didn't stop. I pushed harder into the forest, searching. The rest of the pack would catch up, even if I was the faster one. I caught a fresh scent and howled into the night, taking off towards the new track. I wasn't the only one on the track, I could smell a couple of the other wolves...already there.

I slowed down when the scent got stronger. I found three fully grown wolves standing shoulder to shoulder growling at something in front of them, which I couldn't see. I loudly growled at the wolves standing in my way, catching their attention. They didn't take their eyes off their prey but they split in half for me. I walked up the middle of them and found two young wolves curled against the large stone, shaking like leaves. One of the wolves next to me went to step forward to the pups, but I snapped at him, growling.

I could hear the pack running through the forest, they were close. I took a slow step towards the pups, trying not to scare them. The light grey wolf moved in front of the smaller black one and growled at me. One of the wolves behind me growled back in defence. I let out a relief sign when I smell the pack had arrived. Jake makes the other wolves head back home with a nod of his head before shifting into a human on the spot. Jake started talking to the two young wolves but I didn't hear any of it, I was caught up in the scared brown eyes.

'_Sam.' _I looked over to him, and found he had caught onto the same as me. He shifted like Jake, and starting talking to him about the new situation. Sam kneeled down in front of the young wolves and spoke to them.

"Hey Court, how you going?" The light grey wolf straightened up at the sound of his name, cocking his head to the side. "You remember me, Sam, and Bella." He pointed at me, while the young wolves looked at me in wonder. "We're just like you." I saw the pups relax. "We're going to help you." Will looked out from behind Court.

I watched the two as Paul helped them, getting them to open their mind to the pack, like he did that day I shifted. The hard part was getting them to shift using happy thoughts. We didn't know anything about them, and I guess happy thoughts are something hard to run by when you've been shipped to different houses all their lives. So we were stuck, we couldn't get them to shift meaning we had to wait it out.

Jake and Sam shifted back and walked with the rest of the pack to Sam house, with two new members. They stayed close to Sam and me, not talking much just watching how the rest of the pack acted. I noticed that Will was limping in the back leg, meaning one of the wolves had taken a bite before I got there, I couldn't help the flare of protection run through my body.

When we arrived at Sam house, the guys shifted with ease, I could feel the amazement from the two young wolves beside me. "You are staying Bella?" I gave Sam a look, how he could think I could leave these boys. "I bet you guys are hungry, I'll bring some food out." I saw the two nod their heads, licking their lips.

I laid down my stomach with my head on my paws, passing time. Will was the first to finally lie down next to me, when I didn't move he nudged his body closer to me, while Court stayed stiff as a rock near the forest. _'How is your paw?_'Will cooked his head to the side before relaxing again.

'_Alright, it's...healing.' _He sounded unsure about himself, like he might be going crazy.

I lifted my head up and took at look at his paw, he was correct, the skin was slowly kneading itself back together. It always took a newbie awhile for their body to get use to its new ability. I would have licked it better, like I did to Collin except I didn't think it would help him, his mind was probably already racing with the new information. _'Its one of the things we can do, healing faster comes in handy.'_ I saw Courts ear twitch in my direction, meaning he was listening.

'_What other things can we do?' _Will moved his head to the side on his paws, watching me with interest like his brother.

'_Everything heightens, and you have a pack, a family.' _Will signed and looked up to the house, where the boys were lazing around.

'_How long until we're stuck like this.' _Courts harsh voice grumble behind us.

I snapped back at him. _'You'll stay a wolf, if you don't calm down.' _I took a breath. _'Relax. In time you will learn to control.' _ I said in a steady voice. Will leaped up and run towards Sam before Court could reply.

Will sat down on his back legs in front of Sam, while he threw muffins into his mouth. The rest of the Pack soon joined in, throwing food in the air for the boy and me to catch. If it wasn't for my hunger of not eating all night, than I would have snapped at the boys for treating me like a dog.

The boys had wandered inside the house, sleeping here, giving the support of the pack for our two new members who seemed to be stuck as wolves. I could hear the soft voices of the TV and snoring from inside, while the two young wolves next to be moved every now and then, their dreams full of blackness, nothing to be seen.

Nathan had called to check up on our new arrivals, I was about ready to rip his head off when I remembered what his _boys _did to my Will. Thankfully, Sam was close by, his presents was enough to clam my anger down instead of grabbing the phone off Jake and shouting at the man on the other end.

I heard a small whimper next to me, and saw a very naked Will lying on the forest ground sleeping like a baby. I was debating with myself whether I should shift and get him inside, leaving Court alone. Or finding someone else. The last one seemed to be the best idea, id only be gone for a minute and I'll still hear his thoughts if anything happened. I quietly bounced up and quickly run over to Sam bedroom.

I could see his silhouette lying under the covers, his bare chest revealed while the sheet stayed just above his hips. I growl escaped my lips, thinking I could be laying their next to him instead on the dirty ground.

I let out a quiet yelp and saw his figure stir on the bed, I did it a second time and watched lift the sheet up, revealing boxers on his bottom half. I nodded my head towards to bedroom door and went to met him around the front when I saw his sleepy form walk out the room.

Will and Court hadn't moved an inch since I left for Sam. He moved down the steps of the house and patted my back when I walked up to him. "What's wrong Honey?" I nodded my head to Will, I watched his tired lips turn into a smile. "Let's get him inside." He kissed the top of my furry head and walked towards the sleeping Will, he picked him up with ease and started heading into the house. "Night Love." he slowly called from the house.

I let out a whine before flopping down onto the hard ground next to the lone wolf. I knew tomorrow when the sun rise was going to bring drama, Will had changed and Court hadn't, the youngest could do something his stronger brother had trouble completing.

AN: Might be short for you, sorry. Anyone know of the movies 'Underworld'? I'm thinking of writing an Underworld story after this story, it will be about the Lycans. I also have another idea running through my mind about a new twilight story about Bree, not sure about it though. Anyway, tell me what you think of this story and my _ideas. _I really love getting helpful reviews, it brightens my day. I noticed this story doesn't have a lot of romance, it has adventure mostly...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I breathed in the scent on the soft blankets, feeling every muscle in my body relax at thought of last night. Instead of sleeping on the hard ground, I spent the night with Sam in a warm bed.  
I was thankful to Jared, if it wasn't for him I would still be outside with Court. He was still having trouble shifting and his taking longer than I ever did.

For once it was strangely quiet in the house, the backyard was the same, and there was no sound, not even breathing. I slipped out of bed and threw on one of Sam's shirts before making my way to the kitchen. The TV was left on and the door was wide open. I could hear thumping farther into the forest, so I followed with interest.

I stopped a few feet away watching the show in the clearing. They were too busy nipping and wrestling to realise me leaning against the tree. It was a bundle of wolves rolling around. The younger wolves had ganged up on Paul and Embry. I couldn't see or hear Sam, Jake, Jared or Quil anywhere close by. It was entertaining to watch Court and Will get a hang of their new form. I could see the simulates in Paul and Courts defence movements, Court was Pauls reflection. While Will had trouble with his footing, being on four paws instead of two feet. Brady, Collin and Seth had successfully pinned Embry down, but that didn't stop him from trying to slip from their small paws.

I felt a presents behind me and went to turn around when arms slipped around my waist, I looked down at the large hands covering mine. "I thought you would have spelt in." A trail of kisses went from my neck to the exposed shoulder that the shirt wasn't covering.

"I missed you." That earned me another sweet kiss. "And I got curious as to why the house was silent." There was a soft hum near my ear.

"Court has taken a liking to Jared." I looked to the clearing to see court standing proudly next to the larger brown wolf.

"Why Jared?" Sam lightly laughed at the jealousy in my voice.

"Jared helped him shift." I crossed my arms across my chest unimpressed.

"So he spends one night with the kid and he shifts, I spend three nights and nothing happens." He kissed the side of my head, trying to calm me down.

"More or less, I think it had something to do with a male role model. They haven't had the greatest relationship with women. They never knew their mother but I don't think they want someone replacing her either." I nodded my head in understanding. I would feel the same if someone came into my life and tried to be my mother. "In saying that, Will has taken a liking to you." I smiled at the thought of young Will playing around in the clearing a minute ago.

Paul jumped up from his spot on the ground, shaking the dirt of his human body. "Hey love birds, care to join the rest of the pack." His voice died down and his body stiffened with the rest of the Pack. The changed of wind gave us a nose full of blood in the air, human blood.

Jake howled and took off into the forest, the rest of the pack drifted off towards him, leaving only a couple behind. "What about Court and Will?" I look over at Sam with worried eyes.

"They need to learn somehow." When Jared registered Sam's words, he followed Jake with Court running close behind him. "Bella, change." He shifted without another word and disappeared leaving Will and I alone.

Will whimpered at me and licked my hand for comfort. I let out a frustrated groan and took Sam's shirt off and shifted, shredding my underwear. _'Bella, get your ass here.' _ Jakes voice echoed through my head. I nudged Will, before running into the forest with Will at my tail.

I could hear his paws lightly hitting against the ground, I picked up speed and smiled when he kept up with the pace.

'_Bella, how do you fight _vampires?_' _Will nervous voice filled my head. I noticed he stumbled over the word vampires. The elders had visited Sam's house a couple of days and informed the young wolves in detail and history of LaPush and our kind. They almost brought the legal documents for Sam and I to sign for Court and Will. When their co-worker found out they had run away she called Billy and he _explained _to her that they were safe with us.

'_Let your instincts control.' _ I didn't know how to answer, I never had the problem it just came to me. _'Pretend your fighting in the clearing again.' _ He nodded his head, but he still didn't look confident.

'_What if something goes wrong?' _

'_I'll be there for you.' _I felt his mood lighten but it disappeared at the sound of the fight close to us.

I spotted a vampire crouched behind a brush and went after him. He didn't release until a second to late that his fate was sealed, bring it to an end. I jumped over the brush and went into the small fight with the vampires.

It wasn't long until everything turned back to normal except for the sickening smell of vampires and human blood. Will sat down next to me and I could feel the conflict of emotions running through him, happy for his succuss but grief for the humans lives. To my surprise Court wasn't far from Will, and followed his lead by sitting next to me, looking exhausted. The older boys were dragging the human bodies in a huddle against the tree while the vampires were burnt. We found it rude to burn humans like the vampires, Jake would call Uncle Charlie tonight and tell him where to find the bodies. It was clear that the new born vampires weren't excepting us, they were innocently having a meal and didn't see us coming. This wasn't the first time human bodies have been found, Nathans pack had confirmed that it has been happening almost daily and even more missing posters are seen around the towns.

We had put off the war for some time, but there was no waiting. I could feel it in my bones, everyone could. Not to mention, the dreams at night, the flashes of war raced through my mind before leaving me in a cold sweat or a blank dream.

...

Stepping through the front door, I was surrounded by a lounge room full of boys munching on any food possible to get their hands on. I let the packed school bag slide of my shoulder and hit the floor broads with a thump. "Where the hell have you been?" The boys finally looked up from the TV.

"Jake said we didn't have to." Collins nervous voice broke the silence. I turned my attention to my brother, who was looking everywhere except me.

"Jake, you had Sam and Nathan's _pack _helping you. The holidays are over, you still need to attend school with everything that's happening." There were nods of agreement around the room. "For a matter of fact, Jake, you should be at school. Sam is third in command, i think he can take care of the pack for six hours." I knocked Embry's legs off the table while walking towards kitchen in madness.

I had opened every draw and cabinet in search of food, there was nothing, knowing who had taken the food only made the anger of flame spike higher. First they don't attend school, making me worried sick, than come home hungry and angry to find the house empty and crawling with wolves.

Will and Court had attended school with me this morning, their first day. They were nervous but soon calmed down getting the hang of school and their new abilities. At the end of the day they were itching to go for a run, after getting my permission they wasted no time shooting off into the forest well aware of the anger flowing off me.

I heard the Ute pull up the drive way and the slam of the door before the scramble of feet was heard jumping up, and The smell of pizza drifted through the house.  
A minute later Sam walked into the kitchen and placed the boxes of pizza on the table, which soon had wolves hovering around it. I was tempted to hit every one of them or even kick them out of the house, but thought better of it when Sam pulled me into a hug. "Stop frowning." He kissed me on the forehead, where the wrinkles were meant to be. I lightly pushed him away, wanting to stay in his arms but not in the mood. "Bella."

"Get them out of the house." my voice was low but the boys still heard my words.

"Aww...come on Bells." Paul's cocky voice almost made my teeth grind.

"Shut up Paul. Have you ever thought about going home? You remember home right? Where your imprints lives, ever thought that _imprints _may want to spend time with their mates?" I could feel the tension in the room and the shock spread across their faces. I threw my hands up in the air when I didn't get a reply. "You know what, stay here, I'll go somewhere else." I slipped out of Sam's hold and pushed past Paul, knocking his shoulder before jumping into Sam's Ute and driving away.

The humming of the oven and the smell of freshly cooked muffins filled the air. I put the Ute into park and followed the path way to the small blue house, and knocked on the white door when I reached the end. I could hear movements in the kitchen before the front door opened, revealing Emily. "Bella." She quickly pulled me into a hug before stepping back to let me into the house. "How are you?" I nodded my head slowly not sure how to respond, just a moment ago I was yelling at her mate and now I'm standing at her doorstep.

"Rough day." She hummed in agreement and walked into the warm kitchen. My stomach growled loudly at the smell of food. Thankfully all Emily did was put three muffins of a plate and smiled before turning to the counter to make a sandwich. I took a look around the kitchen while eating and noticed the sight of Emily. She seemed _different_. I wasn't sure how to explain it. Her tan skin was paler than usual, but she still held this glow that came from inside of her.

"Bella?" Emily's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I realised I had been staring at her for some time.

"Yeah?" my voice sounded a bit daze even in my ears, but she said nothing of it.

"Tomato?" It took me a while to realise she was talking about the sandwich.

"Ahhh...Yes please." She turned back to the counter to continue. "Is...Something wrong?" She stilled for a small second before continuing to cut the tomato.

"I've caught a cold, nothing serious." She gave off a shaky laugh. "I'm human, don't have the super wolf gene like the rest of you." She gave me a strained smile before switching the conversation to me. "Guess you've been really busy with the vampires. Pauls always out there...never home unless it's for a feed or sleep...sometimes not even then." I watched Emily still her actions, lost in thought before shaking herself back to the present. "As long as he comes home at the end, I'll be happy." She cleared her throat before wiping her hands on the tea towel and putting the toasted sandwich on the table in front of me with a forced grin.

The door bell interrupted the silence of Emily's house, joining in with the sound of the TV and the weather man's voice. I watched Emily stand from the couch and walk towards the door. I knew who it was before Emily led them into the lounge room, Paul and Sam. I looked away from the weather to the direction of the boys. Emily stood next to Paul, almost shining in the dark room with Pauls arms wrapped around her. For a second I wander is he had noticed the difference in Emily that I saw this afternoon. "Bella." Sam velvet voice made me shiver even though I couldn't feel the coldness of the night. Either way I felt the pull towards him, the pull of the imprint. It had been stronger the last few days , I wasn't sure if it was the separation between us in the last couple of weeks or the war inching closer, the possibility of losing him. It's hard to even think of the _chance _that something could go wrong, that Sam or one of my brothers gets hurt.

...

I ravished the feeling of the warm arms circled around my waist, holding me firmly against the muscled chest behind me. It would have been a perfect moment if not for the sound of the two teenage wolves playing the Xbox in the lounge room. The arms pulled me closer, leaving no space and making a happy sign escape my mouth. Light kisses started travelling up my neck, he gave it a little bite before kissing it softly. The protectiveness and territorial state of the relationship was something my head still couldn't get around. Sam always had this...situation where he liked to show others who I belonged to, for example- bites on the neck and making sure I smelled of him half the time. I could understand his feelings, It's just i can control it better than the male behind me.

In his state of happiness, I thought I should show the male who the boss is around here. I grabbed onto his arms and quickly changed positions, so he was pressed into the mattress while I was saddled on top of him. I gave him an innocent smile and tightened my hold on his hands when he struggled a bit, testing the grip. In a flash, his hands disappeared between my fingers and moved to my waist. A growl vibrated through my body while a leaned down closer to his lips, slowly brushing against them, teasing him. He tightened his strength on my waist in annoyance before moving lower down my body. I nibbled on his bottom lip than gave a heated kiss, telling him exactly what I wanted. My hands tangled in his black hair while his hands had moved farther up my body, sliding underneath the shirt covering my form.

"Bella? Sam?" An uneasy voice sounded from the other side of the door, the only object separating Will from seeing the view of Sam and me together. This time, it was Sam who growled but for the complete opposite reason to why I did. "I'll...leave...you alone." I heard the hurried footsteps of a retreating Will and slapped Sam on the arm before climbing off him.

"What was that for?" He gave me a hurt expression and sat up on his elbows to watch me cross the room to the wardrobe.

"You didn't need to scare him away." A grunting sound came from behind me.

"They both had an idea what was happening, or at least _going _to happen." I heard the bed sheets shift and a pillow been punched before he spoke again. "Anyway, you were the one who wanted _alone _time." My hands stopped looking for clothes and I looked over my shoulder at the man slouched over on the bed with the emotion of frustration written across his handsome face.

"Well... it isn't just us anymore, we have two teenagers who are under our responsibility." I pulled a pair of plain jeans and blue shirt along with underwear out of the draw and slipped them on. When I didn't get a response from the male behind me, I walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted with the view of Court and Will staring at the empty fridge. I grabbed a couple of apples from the counter and threw them at the two boys. "Eat those until I go shopping." The boys held a disgusted look before taking a hesitate bite of the healthy fruit.

Will left the room in a hurry and a second later Sam came down the stairs, giving me a soft kiss on the temple before turning the coffee machine on. "I'm going to the shops, wouldn't want my boys starving." I pocketed some of the cash from the cookie jar on top of the fridge and gave Sam a goodbye hug, I was almost out the door when he spoke.

"We're going to be patrolling the forest." I nodded my head in confusion and walked over to the Ute. We always patrolled the area, why did he need to mention it. I started the Ute and put it in gear, driving out onto the main road.

For a Saturday morning, the grocery store was crowded with people. I grabbed a trolley and walked to the frozen section, grabbing bits and pieces. Hoping the boys would enjoy my choice, I hadn't a clue what their taste buds were like.

I picked up some meat thinking of cooking spaghetti when a flash of images went through my head, making me drop the package food. I slowly bent over ad picked the frozen meat up and threw it into the trolley.

The image was still clear in my mind, when I reached the bread. The forest ground, gasping air and spinning tree tops repeated in my mind, making no sense. I moved to the fridge section for milk, cheese, yogurt and anything else that took my interest.

I had finally moved closer to the register, waiting for the two customers, a single male and mother with two kids to check out and pay. I was leaning lazily on the trolley when a faint howl drifted in the store. I stiffened along with a few people near me, only mine was for a different reaction. I had no idea what was happening, out of the loop from the group. I had to force myself to not leave the line, leave the trolley and shift right there in the middle of a general store.

I almost felt sorry for the check out girl for my rushed behaviour, but I quickly dismissed it and packed the shopping into the back of the Ute. I started the car and was out of the parking lot in a few minutes, leaving the trolley in the parking spot.

The brakes sounded when I pulled up at the house, Jake and Paul were standing outside. "What happened?" I felt in my stomach get worse when they didn't answer, I almost yelled at them in frustration before following them into the forest and shifting. We were the only one shifted and their minds were deadly silent except for my dramatic thoughts.

We quickly shifted and put clothes on before walking to the large building that seemed to loom over me, the word hospital haunting me while Paul and Jake led me down a white corridor. We walked into room 104, there were curtains around the bed, hiding the form behind it. I pasted some people in the room, though I didn't have the heart to look up and see one of them missing. I pulled the pale blue curtains aside and felt my heart fall deeper. A white sheet was covering the bed.  
Stepping forward until I was looking down on the covered white face, a shaky hand came out and lifted the sheet from the body's head. My legs clasped from underneath me to only have someone grab me before I collide on the polished floor. His face was paler than usual, the only hint that he would never open his brown eyes again. A violent sob came from my chest. One hand went to my aching heart while the other pushed the perfect combed hair back, running my fingers down his lifeless face. "Oh Charlie."

The rest of the time felt like a dream expect the emptiness filling my body, reminding me it was very much real. I remember Sam pulling me into the back of a vehicle, Harry and Sue Clearwater in the front. Soft kisses and the rough hands of Sam while he mumbled words that didn't register in my mind. The weight of the blanket. The dip in the bed. The fingers threading through my hair while another rested on my hip, rubbing circles on the bare skin. The dryness of my throat. The cracked lips. Sore eyes. A splitting head ach. And numb feeling.

The darkness was welcomed until the nightmares arrived.  
The forest ground.  
Gasping air.  
Spinning tree tops.  
Pounding paws.  
Snarls.  
Red curly hair.  
Barking dogs.  
Harry's voice.  
The blinding white light.

Sam was always there every time I woke up breathless and sweating. His voice and presents, calming me down into another room of darkness.

The clock read 5:45AM.  
By that time I had lost hope of a peaceful sleep and got up to make breakfast. "Shit." I whispered under my breath, making Sam stir in his sleep. The shopping was still in the back of the Ute, meaning I'll have to throw out half the food because it would have gone off.

I entered the kitchen to find bread on the counter and the fruit bowl loaded. Moving to the fridge, I found it packed. I sent a silent pray to the guys and pulled the milk and jam out of the fridge.

I forced the hot coffee and rough toast down my throat, not feeling hungry but knowing I needed to eat after missing out on dinner last night. I grabbed yesterday's newspaper from the lounge room table and sat down at the kitchen counter finishing my meal. The newspaper was filled with sports, weather, puzzles, comics, and classifieds- coming to the messages from loved ones for the dead. A miserable sign came from my lips. Uncle Charlie. I hadn't realise I was crying until drops splashed onto the newspaper. Last night I was to numb to cry, but now that some of that had fazed my walls were crumbling down.

I was grateful that it was Sam who woke up first instead of the boys, I didn't want them to see me in this situation. He pulled me onto his lap, smoothing the sobs and dulling some of the ach. "What happened?" I wasn't sure if I was ready for the answer, but I wanted to know.

"Yesterday, the towns' people agreed on going for a look to find the _creature _responsible for the deaths. As Chef of La Push, it was his job to join the search crew. Harry went along with the group to help out Charlie in case they found something...unusual." He massaged my back muscles, trying to help with the stress. "We caught the scent of the red head and went after her. We had trouble keeping her away from the humans, she seemed to want to test us _or _them. Charlie came to a close call with the leech...giving himself a heart attack." There was a deafing slince until he spoke again.  
" The last couple of months, Charlie has been having doctor appointments. He had limited days and yesterday had been that last one."

"Why didn't he tell me?" The tears fell faster now.

"Shhh..." He kissed the side of my head. "I'm sure he was going to mention it, everyone's been busy the last few months." I shook my head, anger at myself for not talking to Charlie often and frustrated at him for not telling me sooner.

...

I was thankful to everyone, while they tried to make sure I didn't get stressed out, I still kicked them out of the house so I could clean it myself. I needed the distraction, though I had left the funeral planning to everyone else. It hurt too much to think about him. My time was spent with Billy and Jake, having a desire to be close to the family I have left. It felt like mother dying all over again, except this was Uncle Charlie and a had the support of the family and pack.

Now though, I couldn't run away or imagine none of it was real because the coffin was lying in front of me in the ground. I slowly watched it sink into the human size hole, until the clunk confirmed that it had reached the bottom. People threw flowers of all different types with the coffin, even though i'm sure he would have liked his fishing gear to be with him instead of the pretty flowers.

...

AN: Well...that chapter was kind of depressing to write. I would likepeople to tell me the thoughts running through their heads. Reviews are always loved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The ache was still hovering underneath my skin, a reminder of the unfortunate advents. The sound of my beating heart echoed in my ears, while I thought about how I could have saved him. Sam was at my side before my thoughts could run wild with guilt and could haves. He seemed to have a detector on him, always knowing when I need him. He made everything better and that much easier to cope with. Sometimes I felt like the guilt was crushing down on me at all directions, making it harder to breathe or even take the next step. His presence was the key to continuing. I let my stiff muscle relax into his strong and protective ones. We didn't need to say anything to voice out thoughts or feeling which I was grateful for.

The days felt longer and everyone was restless with the events happening around then. Everyone was on edge after the death of Charlie. The argument I had the other day in the kitchen had somehow got through to the boys. Each guy was attending school and keeping up their grades while in the spare time they would spend with their imprints. I noticed smiles from Emily whenever I saw her working at the store, Leah wasn't as angry at the world with Jake hanging around her, Kim and Cora had somehow talked Jared and Embry to taking them shopping, and Quil was a happy young man, he had taken the time to look after little Claire while her mother had been working late. The pack seemed to be back together, almost normal except for the missing presence of Charlie on the baseball games.

Will and Court had fit in well with everyone, Court seemed to spend a lot of time with Quil and Embry, when they were with their imprints he'd be spending time with Sam unless Brady was somewhere nearby. Will and Collin had taken a liking to each other, Collin enjoyed showing Will the new steps of life and showing him the great positives of being a wolf. The young wolves even went cliff diving a couple of days ago, never heard the end of it.

Everyone and everything was calm, but you know what they say...its calm before the storm.

...

We had finished eating the roast lamb that I cooked for dinner. Sam and Will were happily talking about the next weekend the pack would get together for a BQQ, it had turned into one of Wills favourite events. Court pardoned himself from the table and left for the backyard, I couldn't help the sign come from my lips as I walked him walk away.

Sam and I shared a look before I followed him out to the chairs and table outside. I didn't bother been quiet, he'd hear me either way. I sat down on the wooden chair next to Court, leaving some space between us, not wanting to over crowd him but I could feel his trouble mind bubbling over.

We sat in the silent night, I waited for him to speak while he sorted out his own thoughts. My fingers traced the lines in wood and listened to the wind moving the tree tops around us. "It seems..._perfect." _Court crossed his arms and looked at the table instead of me. "To perfect."

I breathed through my nose and out my mouth. I had an idea what he was saying, when I moved to Forks, my world was like scramble eggs. That was until I met Sam and the Pack, I finally found my ground again. "I thought the same." Court snorted next to me. "I moved to Uncle Charlies from Arizona, imagine my shock- hot sunny Arizona to Cold and cloudy Forks."

"What's so bad about that?" He gave me a disgusted tone.

"My mother died when I was 14." I waited for Court to interrupt but he didn't. "It was a car crash, I didn't know anything about my real father, about Billy so I stayed with my step father for 4 years. He was an alright guy, but he had his problems." Smoking, drinking, being violent towards life. "Once I became the age, I left for Charlies. Soon became a part of the pack, not to mention the crazy emotions from imprinting on Sam. I had no idea what was happening to me."

"You're mum...past away." He had trouble with finding a word. I nodded my head, not sure if it was a question or not.

"You know, I'll never try to replace your mother. I'm simply an older sister." A small smile twitched onto his face.

"Were you scared?" For once the cockiness in his voice had disappeared.  
His scared.

"Yeah, but you knew what?" He hummed and looked up at me. "Everything turned out fine, and I have a family that is always there for me. Believe it or not, so do you. You'll have one hell of a time trying to get me away." I ended it with a joke, knowing he didn't like soft talks. "How does Apple pie sound?"

"Sound good, real good." He nodded his head and got up from the table, he waited for me to stand with him before walking back into the house together.

That night as a fell asleep I couldn't help but feel that I have accomplished something.

...

A burning sensation filled my nose, almost making me whimper in pain. _'Paul...'_ My voice sounded weak inside of my own head, I could feel the same worry flowing of the wolf near me.

'_I know.'_ Even with the emotions flying off him, he still stood tall and confident about the situation. _'Run.'_ We whipped around and headed for home, only to be blocked.

'_Paul...'_ I stared hard at the creatures in front of us. I could hear more in the forest, silently surrounding us.

'_Let's give them a show.'_ His cocky voice broke through my thoughts.

'_The pack?'_ I questioned and saw him nod his head in agreement. My howl echoed through the trees, it was followed with angry snarls and they leaped at me. A male tried to rip out my throat to stop the call, I dodged him and smashed into another beside me. _'We're out numbered.'_ I spoke out my concern after beheading one of the vampires.

'_Head further into the forest led them away from the towns and hopefully buy us sometime.'_ Paul nudged me towards the direction deeper into the forest. I side stepped a couple of vampires and knocked a few back for a good measure of extra time.

Seconds later, the light sound of millions of feet hitting the ground was closely following behind us. I couldn't help but let out a sign in relief when I felt the rest of the pack shift and swiftly head in our direction.

I felt the cool breeze behind me and dared a look over my shoulder. A small female blonde gave me a chilling smile before gasping to reach my tail. I picked up my speed, making her struggle for the contact that she would never get. I checked behind me and smiled sweetly at the blond vampire. I looked forward and smacked hard into something soiled, making me flip over it and do several summersaults at full speed. _'Bella.'_ A chorus of voices shouted at me, adding to the pain in my body when sharp claws entered into my shoulder blades. As quick as it came, it disappeared and I could feel the wound stitching together.

I saw a black wolf behead the blonde vampire and he gave me a grin before jumping onto the next one. I heard Jake howl- calling for Nathan's Pack. The Snarling and nipping echoed in my ears from the fight, it started, they made the first move.

Clearing my thoughts I made a move on finding my next victim. I jumped onto a pair of vampire, giving Embry a hand. We went back to back, keeping our eyes on each vampire. The dark skinned one was the first to attack and Embry took him down, while he had his back turned the other new born vampire tried to attack Embry. I pushed the new born out of the way and suck my teeth into the arm, successfully ripping it off.

I stepped back and circled my prey, watching as it hissed at me with red eyes. It lifted itself up with one arm from its knees and crouched into a defence position. I circled around it, once I got behind its back and it got a chance to look over its shoulder, I dug my teeth into its neck, sending its head rolling on the ground. This attracted attention to me, when it rolled past another new born.

After dealing with few new borns, she stood on top of rock and looked over at the battle field, the fight was slowly dying down. The field covered in smashed bodies of vampire and both Packs fighting against the still moving ones. But there was one I hadn't seen yet, it put my body into nervous when the red head wasn't seen anywhere. Surely she would be close by, Sam was in the mix of the battle with the rest of their pack, and her prize was insight of me, than where was the bloodsucker.

Walking off the rock and out of sight, I staked low in the bushes keeping out of view. I was going to be ready for her. I let my senses take control, making my hearing stretch for any little sound while my nose burned with the scent of vampire.

My heart almost skipped a beat when I realised who was missing from the action, I watched his twin take down a vampire on his own and the huge smile that appeared on his lips at his success. My panic must have called out to him because he looked over at me in alarm. I didn't pay any attention; I searched the ground for the other and found he wasn't the only one missing.

I caught _her _scent and swirled in the direction behind me, took off running full speed in the direction of the fight. The thoughts going through my head made it pound along with my heart, she was after Sam not them.

I came to a halt when I entered a small clearing, standing in the middle was five vampires including the redhead. Near their feet Collin laid unconscious while Will was on pinned his back with three vampire on him, I could feel the pain inflected on him through the Pack bond. "Its nice to meet you again Isabella, long time no see." Victoria gave me a sweet smile full of promises. "You remember our conversation in the forest. You know the one about revenge in our mates, well i'm here to collect." I growled low in my throat and bared my teeth at her, telling her my opinion. "I grew curious when news travelled about a pair of twins, than I couldn't help the plan of...troubling your weak spots with these young wolves here." My heart yanked at the idea she had in mind for the two wolves.

Will took this chance to try and escape them, only to get bites and claws digging into his back, making him howl out in pain. I almost whimpered myself at seeing the bite and claw marks covering his body. _'Bella.'_ I thought it was Will talking to me until I realised it wasn't his voice, Quil. I could see the plan building in his mind and the other wolves with him. Five vampires and eight wolves, two of them injured.

"You know what? After I've dealt with your precious _babies_, I'll move onto Sam and-

I made my move, cutting her sentence off. At the same time I jumped at Victoria, five wolves joined in making sure Will and Collin were out of the way.

She moved to the left, successfully dodging my attack and we started circling each other. I tried not to blink, knowing that it only takes a second for them to disappear, and there was no chance of that happening today. She hissed at me and I returned her bad nature with a growl. Behind me I could hear Quil, Embry, Court and two of Nathans wolves handling the four vampires, but I kept my eyes trained on the redhead.

She took a swipe at me, getting my right shoulder just missing my head. I jumped back and growled at her, she took that time to run in the forest. I growled louder, determined not to let her go. This was my chance to finish this so called _game_ of revenge.

Following my led, I sprinted into the forest, going between trees and keeping my eyes set on the redhead a few metres in front of me. I growled at annoyance when I realised her plan, she was going to jump, jump into the water and out of my sight. I picked up speed, feeling my paws slink into the slightly damp ground from the rain shower the other night.

The trees started to became less crowded and the opening of light was flicking into the forest, the cliff was coming into view. I could hear her chilling laugh as she realise there was no way for me to reach her, we both knew but I still didn't give up, pushing harder.

I watched as she was ready to take the leap of the cliff and a howl ripped through my throat. I helpless watched as she took her final leap, only to have something flash to my right and a black object flew at her, knocking her to the ground and away from the cliff. Second later, other wolves joined the black one, taking chunks out of the redhead.

I slipped to a stop and laid down onto the ground, curled up into myself trying to catch my breath. There was a slight tug of sadness that I couldn't finish the job, I almost failed, again. But it quickly vanished when a black wolf stood in front of me protectively even though there was no danger anymore. He nudged my side, assisting me to stand up on my four legs next to him. I laid my head in the cave between his neck and shoulder feeling exhausted. _'We need to head to Harry's house,_ _Nathan is going to stay back.'_ Jakes voice echoed through my head, making it pound more. I was thankful for Nathan Pack, I wouldn't have to stay behind and _clean._ I couldn't wait to get to Harry's house away from here. Harry's house?

'_Did someone get hurt?'_ When no one answered me I looked up from Sam's shoulder, a few of the pack members were here but not all of them.

'_Let's head out.'_ Jake took off and everyone followed in order. It reminds me of Charlie, letting my throughs running wild.

I stayed close to Sam the whole run there and couldn't help the sight of relief at seeing Paul standing out of Harry's house. I quickly shifted, not even bothering about clothes and started walking up to the house with the others close behind slipping on their clothes. I could imagine Paul smirking me at any other time for my choice in clothing, which meant worse news than good. "Paul?"

"Sues working on them, Billy called a couple of the other Docs to help." I walked straight pass him and worked into the open doorway, to halt inside of it. Spread around the lounge room was some of Nathans wolves injured, Cora and Emily were walking around the room to assist any of them. I blanket was put around my shoulder, and I almost knocked it off until Sam came into my view, giving me a slight glare, I wrapped the blanket around my frame for a dress and continue up stairs dragging Sam along with me.

Walking into the first bedroom I found Collin and Will. Collin was in the far right of the room laid on a bed with a wet cloth over his forehead, he was still unconscious. Will had beads of sweat running down his skin, the vampire bites in clearer view as they slowly healed. I went over to his bed and placed a hand on his forehead, brushing the damp hair from out of his eyes. "They put him to sleep to ease the pain, though his temperatures burning through it." I nodded my head to Sam and kissed Will's sweaty check before doing the same to Collin.

I closed the door behind us as we left the room and trailed down the hallway, passing other rooms with a few wolves in some and a few empty ones, they came to Seth's bedroom. I looked at Sam questioning, not sure if I wanted to see what was behind the door. Sam made the choice for me and twisted the handle, pushing the door open to see an upset Seth standing next to the bed. I felt my own tears running down my cheeks as I saw Seth's watery eyes. I moved towards Seth and brought him into a hug before moving towards the bed to a pain Brady lying there smiling even though it wasn't the time. I bent down and pulled him into a hug, trying to not squeeze him too tight to hurt him. I kissed him on one cheek, than the other followed by the forehead, showering him with kisses. "Can you do a favour for me?" Brady's smile disappeared at the edges as he tried to stay strong. I nodded my head, afraid that my voice would only make matters worse. "The letter on the desk, can you give it to a girl called Amanda?" I nodded my head, thinking of the girl I've seen a couple of times around school with Brady.

There was a knock at the door, and Embry walked in trying to smile like he usually did. "Move out of the way Bella, it's my turn." He pushed her away slightly joking around and kneeled down beside Brady. We Sam and I didn't move, Embry cleared his throat and looked around the room. Getting the idea of them wanting alone time, Sam and I moved out of the bedroom to leave the boys, taking the white envelope with us.

...

AN: Ahhh...Reviews would be great for the chapter, have no idea how people are going to feel about it. Some detail in the review would be good


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- ****Epilogue**

Three months later...

The back porch swing swang with the wind, rocking me back and forth while I watched the pack members in the backyard of Billy's house. It was amazing how relaxed everyone was with what happened a few months ago. My eyes focused on the two young wolves fighting over the last sausage on the BQQ to only have Paul take it while the two were arguing. Will and Collin had recovered from their injures in only a couple of days, Collin had us worried for moment when his mind still wouldn't come out of its safe haven. The idea of losing him after Brady took a slight impact with the Pack, losing one Brother was enough.

Brady, that hole will never be filled in the Pack. We were worried about Collin when he woke up and found out about Brady, we thought their close bond would be a problem for Collin to move on. No doubt it did, but he hid it well, spending his time with Will and staying at our house for long period of days. The only time we had seen Collin break down was at Brady's funeral, the whole pack was in a damp mood. There was one other person that had it harder than Collin, Amanda.

It took me a few days to get the courage to confront her. The reminder on her tearful face and the sound of her heart speeding at an amazing speed was horrid. No one saw her at school for a couple of days, slowly she came back out.

I couldn't understand the emotion she was going through until Collin mention they had imprinted. It torn my heart to pieces at the thought of her pain. She has a rough idea of what had happened between Brady and her, but not the major part about shifting. I asked Collin why Brady hadn't told the pack about his imprinting, his reply was there was already so much happening and didn't want to bring Amanda in situation, putting her in dangers way.

Of course, the pack welcomed her into the group, telling her small parts about us and helping her along the way. We thought Brady would have been proud at us for that. There became a trio, Amanda, Collin and Will. Amanda had a connection with Brady, his other half, bring peace to the two boys knowing they had some part of Brady with them. Not to mention they were overprotective of her, taking care of Brady's girl.

I made sure that I visited Charlie and Brady graves every weekend, putting a flower on each of their graves, wishing them a happy day or talking to them about non-sense.

Nathan and his pack went back home when they became finally rested and healed. Cora said good bye to her brother and thanked him. Jake did the same, saying we were in debt to them.

Everyone slowly rebuild, growing stronger and closer to each other after the fight, which brought me back to the present.

Emily's cheerful voice called out to me. "Bella, come on." Emily climbed the stairs holding her hand out while her other one was placed on the small bump on her stomach. "We have a baby shower to organize." The brightness within her beamed as she spoke about her coming baby, she had finally share the news with everyone. Like Brady's reasons for not telling anymore, Emily was the same, wanting Paul to have a clear mind while being in battle. Paul of course didn't see it that way and overreacted for a few minutes about her secret keeping before the news hit him, he was soon laughing with tears and showering Emily with kisses in happiness.

"I'm coming." I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement and slowly raised from the swing to follow Emily into Billy's kitchen, listening to the guys watching the TV in the lounge room. I sat down on one of the wooden chairs and took a deep breath, waiting for her to explode on me.

"Which one?" She held a booklet in front of me with different colour packets with different products in them. I shrugged my shoulders, looking confused. "Come on Bella, you have to choose one for your own baby." A spark of warmth swam through me at the thought of my own child, one made from Sam and me. I looked into the lounge room at the guys watching baseball and studied my Sam, I could see the same pride in him as I felt inside of me.

"I think the yellow one." I finally said to Emily.

"But it's so pale, you can't have yellow. The colours for sick people, old person not _babies_." I rolled my eyes at Emily's whining voice, and smiled. 

Yellow is a fantastic colour.  
My mother painted the kitchen _cabinets_ yellow.


End file.
